Sudden Love Story Eng
by Rhape
Summary: Viktor was 17 years old the day he met the boy who in 10 years would be his husband. If anyone had told him that, he wouldn't have doubted it. NOT SHOTA. Viktor and Yuuri will fall in love over the years. Viktuuri.
1. Yuuri: 13 years old

**Hi! I'm Rhape Seuhans! Since a lot of people likes my other fanfic, The White Dragon, I decide to start to translated this fic too!**

 **It's Viktuuri, but Yuuri (13) is too young to be in a relationship with Viktor (17), so it will taken them years to get together.  
** **So, this fic is NOT SHOTA.**

 **But don't worry, it will have a lot of fluff and they will interact to each other a lot~!**

 _PD: Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, I did my best to translate this. Enjoy!_

 _And remember to leave comments so I will know what you like or disliked about my work~!_

* * *

Yuuri was 13 years old the first time he saw Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor was on the skating rink, his long silvery hair undulating like the waves of Hasetsu's sea with every movement of his arms and legs as he glided along the ice. And the yellow light of the noon sun entering the upper windows of Ice Castle only made him look like he was a kind of angelic ilusion that made the Sun shines especially for him.

Yuuri's mouth was open, breathless, and his heart was racing so painfully that he thought he was going to faint. And didn't matter how much he struggled to blink, his eyes did not want to stop looking at that ilusion even for a second.

Viktor was beautiful. He was the most beautiful man Yuuri had ever seen in his short life. And the only reason he knew his name, and that he wasn't a woman with flat chest, it was because Yuuko had told him that seconds earlier.

"He's handsome, right?" His friend whispered while chuckling, not really expecting an answer. "Apparently Viktor will be our instructor."

"Ah... seriously?" He also asked in a low voice, finally blinking because his eyes began to hurt. "B-but ... He doesn't look like an adult ..."

The chestnut girl only shrugged as she did not know what to answer.

"All I know is, I will die of happiness if Viktor turns out to be our instructor." She laughed, and Yuuri could do nothing but nod slowly, agreed with her.

Yuuri had never skated in his life, but Yuuko had. The girl had learned to skate by herself, she could even do some jumps, because she loved that sport. So when she found out about the lessons at half price and, moreover, it was possible that they were to be imparted by the handsome Russian foreign who she had seen the last few days been around at the rink, she didn't hesitate to take advantage of that and drag his best friend with her.

The dark-haired boy had been reluctant at first, fearing to hurt himself because of his own clumsiness or make a fool of himself in front of other boys. Nonetheless, Yuuko knew how to exploit his weakness for candies and promised him to buy him a few in exchange for accompanied her at least the first class.

The chestnut girl and the dark-haired boy continued to watch the routine of the silver-haired boy until other boys of their same age (or a little older) began to appear. Yuuri didn't count them, but there were at least four girls and two boys, not counting him or Yuuko.

The silver-haired boy stopped when he noticed several pairs of eyes on him and turned to the group with an apologetic smile, because the class must have started five minutes ago, but everyone was so in a trance to see him skate that no one had dared to say nothing.

"Hello! My name is Viktor Nikiforov!" The older boy said with a big smile. And his voice sounded surprisingly manly, with a slight of a foreign accent, and made a not-so-shocking contrast to his feminine appearance. Yuuri could swear he was not the only one who sighed with adoration. "From now on I will be your ice skating instructor. I am 17 years old and I come from Russia. I apologize in advance because I still continue to study Japanese and there may be many things that I won't understand, so I ask you to be patient with me, okay?" The boys and girls answered saying that there would be no problem, and then he continued. "Any questions?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" One of the girls suddenly asked and the others laughed to encourage her bravery, even Yuuko laughed.

"Questions about the class," Viktor clarified, also laughing. Maybe he was used to being asked that question. "But no, I don't have a girlfriend." He answered anyway. Then he clapped to get everyone's attention. "Okay, so, before beginning the lessons, I would like to know yours names and ages. I have them on the list but... I don't know where I leave it." He added, giving himself a slap on the forehead for his mistake.

"Oh god, he is adorable." Yuuko murmured with one hand over her chest and Yuuri only nodded, never taking his eyes off the older boy.

His classmate, who had already put in a military line, began to tell one by one their names and ages. Yuuri realized he was the smaller of the group. The oldest was 15. And when Yuuko finished introducing herself he knew that it would be his turn.

Oh no. Yuuri hated talking in front of a group. What if he says something stupid and he looks like a fool in front of all?

Then his brown eyes met with the aquamarines ones framed in long silver eyelashes, which looked at him expectantly while his owner showed him a friendly smile. Yuuri felt a weight fall precipitously into his stomach and made his bile splash.

Yuuri had never doubted his sexuality, perhaps it was because his parents were very open-minded people and had taught him to respect everyone equally; Moreover, he knew that, when he liked a person, it wasn't because of his gender, so it was relatively easy for him to admit to himself that the silver-haired man was terribly handsome, so much that it hurt to see him, and that possibly in 10 minutes he had already developed a not-a-very-small crush on him (like all his new classmate). But that didn't help his nerves at all, so he had to look down at the floor before he could open his mouth. He just didn't began to tremble because he felt Yuuko's hand in his back while she was trying to make him calm down.

"M-my name is Kat-Katsuki Yuuri... I-I'm 13 years old..." He heard Viktor humming a sound of approval and then he breathed a sigh of relief.

Good. It hadn't been so bad. Now he just had to avoid Viktor's beautiful blue eyes the rest of his life if he didn't want to end up throwing up the content of his stomach.

As soon as the presentations were finished, the older boy ordered them all to warm up to prepare their muscles. To do that, Viktor first taught them how to warm up properly with basic movements, like tilting their head from side to side, then continue with circular movements of arms and legs, and then some breathing techniques.

Yuuri did his best to do all the exercises well, because he had noticed that Viktor was approaching the ones who seemed to have problems and he helped them to accommodate their arms and legs in the correct positions, and honestly, at that moment he did 't need to have the silver-haired boy so close, or his nerves would explode. In addition, he had practiced ballet with Minako practically since he had learned to walk, so it wasn't like he really needed his help.

"Yuuri, I don't understand how to do that," Yuuko complained, referring to the next exercise. And she couldn't ask to their instructor for directions because the older girls wouldn't stop pretending to be stupids and steal his attention.

"Oh, it's easy." He began to explain doing the exercise step by step as an example. "Just try to keep your back steady, raise your arms and then raise your knee without bending the other leg. But if you think you cannot stand, then reach out your arms at your sides and find balance."

Yuuko applauded at the explanation and thanked him.

They continued for ten more minutes with the warm up until Viktor told them to put on the skates, which, being special for kids, no one had trouble putting them on and adjusting them. The hard part was getting on the ice.

The silver-haired boy offered his hands in support for those who didn't yet know how to stand on the ice, so the girls quickly begged for his help, while Yuuri turned to Yuuko. The chestnut gilr knew that his friend's anxiety could be triggered if he had contact with strangers (which included Viktor no matter how friendly they perceived him), so she smiled to reassure him and took him by the hand.

Yuuri put a skate in the ice and, when he was sure that his friend was hold him tight, he inserted the other. The girl began to pull him slowly, not far from the protection fence in case he panicked and needed to lean against something solid.

Since it was the first class, Viktor allowed the boys to do whatever they wanted to adjust their legs to the ice. Yuuri continued to tremble, fearing that his knees would bend and he would fell, but Yuuko talked to him to distract him, even made him laughing a little when she pointed out to a girl who slipped and hit her forehead while she was pretending not to knew how to skate. They could see Viktor give a weary sigh before showing a fake smile and helping her up.

"Yuuri... I need to go to the bathroom," Yuuko murmured with embarrassment, not so much because of the need to go, but she felt bad about leaving him alone.

"Oh!...O...okay... Go. No problem... I'll wait for you." He answered, but not very much convinced.

"I'll be back as fast as I can!"

The chestnut girl left him leaning against the fence before leaving the rink. Yuuri then gave a sigh of frustration and mentally cursed himself . He didn't want to be a burden to Yuuko, he knew she could be in an advanced class, but if she had invited him to the beginner class it was because she wanted him to have fun too.

Yuuri had to start moving by himself if he didn't want to disappoint her. He had been enough time inside the rink and he felt his legs no longer shaking that much. That was a good sign. He let go of the fence and began to slide one leg in front of the other very slowly.

He moved slowly but surely, and if at any moment he thought he was going to slip, he only had to lean a hand on the fence to regain his balance.

"Do you need help, Yuuri?"

The boy was startled to hear Viktor's voice pronounce his name so carefree and playful, as if they were friends. He looked up and immediately regretted it because he saw those blue eyes.

Yuuri's knees bent, and if he didn't hit is head against the ice it was because the older boy caught him in his arms on time .

They stood in a position that seemed as if it were taken from a bad romance movie. Yuuri's back was arched and Viktor was holding his small waist. They were so hunched that their lips could have been touched by an tiny impulse, while Viktor's platinum hair was cascaded down above Yuuri's face. Yuuri could even smell his fruit essence shampoo.

Okay... Yuuri did not only believed that he was going to vomit at any moment, but he also believed that his heart would explode and he would go straight to heaven, because a messenger angel had already visited him. He mentally kicked himself for being so cheesy.

"Wow! I am so sorry! It's my fault." Viktor laughed and helped him get his back straight. "I shouldn't have made you lose focus." Then he took Yuuri by the hand and began to slide slowly. The boy, barely able to react, also started to move his legs. "It's your first time skating, right?" Not daring to look at him, Yuuri just nodded. "Well, you're doing a great job, Yuuri!" He said and showed him a smile so radiant that Yuuri felt as if it was the sun who was melting him. "Let me take you a little faster so your legs will get used to the ice."

Although Yuuri was lost in his own world of happiness by having physical contact with the older boy, he could see out of the corner of his eye that Yuuko had already returned from the bathroom and showed him a thumb up in a sign of approval. Yuuri didn't understand why she did that. However, he also noticed the envious looks of his classmate and that made him feel a little tense again. Viktor noticed that.

"Oh? Is something wrong, Yuuri? Am I taking you too fast? It's okay. I won't let you fall."

"Uh... No, it's not that..." He shook his head and his cheeks blushed, tightening the hand of the silver-haired boy to assure him that everything was fine.

"Okay... I'm also a little nervous, you know?" He admitted softly and crossed a finger over his owns lips to indicate that it was a secret.

"Huh?" At that, Yuuri finally dared to look at him with a frown. "Why?"

"Because you guys are my first class and I want to make a good impression on you as an instructor." He smiled shyly, and Yuuri thought he had to be kidding. Of course Viktor had made a good impression on everyone!

"Ah... Umm... Well... I think you're cool..." He said before he could cover his mouth with his free hand, and blushed completely out of shame.

"Awww, thank you, Yuuri! You're adorable!" Viktor laughed and Yuuri opened his eyes wide, thinking he must have heard it wrong... Or that the japanese of the russian boy was not very good and he actually tried to say something else.

The silver-haired boy stopped, and consequently the smaller one as well. He put a knee in the ice and then pulled out his cell phone before puts an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and bring theirs cheeks together to take a selfie.

"My first class of ice skating, with my adorable pupil..." He said at the same time he typed, and the dark-haired boy startled when Viktor looked at him again with confusion. "Umm... your name romanized is spelled with two 'u', right?"

Yuuri wasn't sure what 'Romanized' meant, but he remembered that his name, transcribed to Hiragana, was written adding an 'u' after the 'yu'. So he supposed Viktor was talking about that and nodded.

"OK, Ready!" He returned his cell phone to his pocket and took Yuuri's hand again to continue skating. "You know? Back in Russia, I have a little cousin named Yuri just like you, but with one 'u', besides that, his attitude is very different from yours. He is a little demon." He laughed. "It's a shame he's not as cute and sweet as you are."

"A-ah... thanks, I guess..." He said, unable to blush more and looked away.

They continued to skating in relative silence. Viktor sometimes made some comments to warn him not to divert his legs, or to scold his classmates who began to push each other just for joking.

At the end of the class, the older boy stroked his black hair and congratulated him for being 'a good boy' and said that he hoped to see him the next class.

"So... will you come to the next class with me?" Yuuko asked, unable to hide a big smile. She was happy that Yuuri had let himself to be helped by the instructor. That was a great step to leave behind his insecurity and shyness.

"Uhmm... Maybe." Yuuri said with embarrassment, and the chestnut girl laughed because she knew that that meant yes.

"All right! Let's go for those candies I promised you!" She clapped and Yuuri smiled.

.

.

.

Yuuri was 13 years old the day he met the boy who in 10 years would be his husband. But he didn't know that.


	2. Viktor: 17 years old

**Viktor's POV ;D**

 **PD: Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, I did my best to translate this. Enjoy!**

 **And remember to leave comments so I will know what you like or disliked about my work~!**

* * *

Viktor was 17 years old the first time he saw Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor had to move to Hasetsu because his father was a businessman who had invested in a chains stores and department store in Japan, and as they had been a success, his family had to moved to Japan because the position of director of one of the stores was granted to his father.

The boy at first didn't agree with the idea, obviously he didn't want to leave behind his friends and other relatives, much less having to learn another language. He begged his parents to leave him in Russia with his uncles and his cousin until he was an adult. However, they thought that Viktor wasn't mature enough to leave him unsupervised, and that thougt was reinforced when they promised him that they would buy him a dog if he agreed to go with them to Japan. The silver-haired boy responded by shouting yes.

Although Viktor grew up as an only child and he was highly spoiled, his parents were strict about money. They had amassed a fortune, but they wanted their son to be responsible, and if he wanted money for things that weren't of basic need, he had to earn it for himself. For Viktor that was never a problem, since, thanks to that, he learned to do all kinds of work for his neighbors and thus earn some coins that he would spent on sports equipment for his favorite pastime, figure skating. And now he would made a budget to spend that money in toys that would be destined for his new pet.

So, when Viktor found out that at the Ice Castle were looking for a part-time skating instructor, he knew it was his lucky day and asked for the job.

The first impression he had about his students was... honestly bad. Viktor was already used to boys and girls flirting at him, and that was something that he find it usually funny. But it wasn't funny that day, not when he was trying to teach a class. His students were laughing and winking at him, and that was beginning to exasperate him. Clearly they had no the intention of learning to skate.

Then his eyes fell on the youngest of the group. A little boy with chubby cheeks who looked at him uneasily. And when their gazes finally crossed directly, he opened his eyelids completely, allowing him to observe his big and beautiful eyes color 'milk with chocolate'. Viktor smiled at him to try to reassure him. But what really seemed to have that effect on him was when the girl next to him started stroking his back.

"M-my name is Kat-Katsuki Yuuri... I-I'm 13 years old... "

Oh. A shy child. That was adorable! Viktor made a mental note to be particularly kind to him if he didn't want to startled him.

As the class passed, Vikor tried to solve all the doubts his students had and help them to accommodate their postures during the exercises, but the girls were too annoying and always distracting him. Then he remembered Yuuri. Surely the poor boy would have problems with something but he was too shy to ask.

He was surprised to see that wasn't the case.

Yuuri explained to Yuuko the correct position of the legs and arms of the exercise they were doing at the moment, so that's when Viktor realized that the child was not chubby as he thought. He could see his flat stomach beneath his jacket when he raised his arms. Even Yuuri's coordination was perfect. It was obvious that the boy had to do some other sport. And by the grace in which he moved, it must have been gymnastics or ballet.

Since Viktor was certain that he shouldn't worry too much about Yuuri, he continued to instruct the others.

"If someone still doesn't know how to slide on the ice you can ask for my help." Viktor offered deliberately, having already foreseen that the girls would jumping on him, nevertheless, he said that so Yuuri could avoid the embarrassment of ask. But the dark-haired boy turned to Yuuko with a docile smile and the chestnut girl took him by the hands. Viktor then understood that they had to be friends, and felt some relief of knowing that the boy had someone to lean on.

However, some minutes later, he watched the girl left the rink in a hurry, leaving the little boy alone leaned on the fence. Viktor kept his eye on him in case he slipped, but Yuuri seemed to be going slowly to keep from falling.

Yuuri, despite being the smallest of the group, seemed to be the only one who took the class seriously. Not to mention his friend Yuuko, but Viktor noticed that she already knew how to skate and she was probably there only to accompany his friend. His other students were skating in whatever way or pushed eacht other, and the girls were laughing, they pretending not to know how skate, and winking at him with coquetry. Even one girl hurt herself because she wanted to get his attention. That wasn't fun.

He finished explaining to one of his students how he should keep the balance with his arms outstretched, and then he excused himself to go with the youngest boy.

"Do you need help, Yuuri?"

What he didn't expect was that the boy would startled and look at him in terror. After that, his knees bent and, by sheer luck, Viktor managed to catch him before he fell. Viktor wanted to laugh at the ridiculous position in which they were, with his arms around the boy's waist as if they were a dancing couple. And having his childish face so close to him, he could see his cheeks tinged red. Adorable! He was really shy!

"Wow! I am so sorry! It's my fault." He said after laughing and helped Yuuri get his back straight. "I shouldn't have made you lose focus." Maybe Yuuri was the kind of person who felt intimidated by an authority and that's why he didn't asked for his help. So Viktor decided not to wait for a response and simply take him by the hand and start to slide slowly. The boy, barely able to react, also moved his legs. "It's your first time skating, right?" The boy looked away, but nodded. "Well, you're doing a great job, Yuuri! Let me take you a little faster so your legs will get used to the ice."

As they were skating he could noticed the child relaxed more and more, but suddenly he tensed. And that worried him.

"Oh? Is something wrong, Yuuri? Am I taking you too fast? It's okay. I won't let you fall."

"Uh... No, it's not that ..." He shook his head and tightly his grip. Viktor took that as a good sign.

"Okay." Viktor quickly searched in his brain for something that he could tell the boy to let him know they were the same, that he was as human as he was, and that Yuuri could ask for his help when he needed it. "I'm also a little nervous, you know?" He admitted quietly and put a finger between his lips, indicating that it was a secret, because it really was.

"Huh?" At that, the boy finally dared to look at him with a frown. "Why?"

"Because you guys are my first class and I want to make a good impression on you as an instructor." He could see Yuuri frowning in confusion, as if he didn't understand what he was referring to.

Viktor's nerves were rare. But his love of ice skating made him want to give his best effort on his first day as an instructor... But things weren't going very well, though.

First, because of his fault, the class had started five minutes later because he tried to disperse his nerves on the ice (until he felt the curious glances of his students), second, he had no idea where he left the list with the names of his students; Third, his students would not stop harassing him and that was annoying. And last, the worst of all, a 13 year old boy felt intimidated by him without being that his intention.

"Ah... Umm... Well... I think you're cool..." Yuuri said suddenly, and then covered his mouth with his free hand as he tried to hide his burning cheeks.

Viktor was caught off guard and opened his eyes wide. No one had called him 'cool' before. 'Handsome', 'attractive', 'sensual', and similar words, was how people (outside his family) used to refer to him. But never 'cool', and less so sincerely.

Oh. Why couldn't his cousin Yuri, who called him 'idiot' or 'old man', be as adorable and cute as the Japanese Yuuri?

"Awww, thank you, Yuuri! You're adorable!" He laughed, pleased and happy that Yuuri didn't really fear him, and put a hand in the pocket of his jacket. Then he stopped, and consequently the younger one as well. He put a knee in the ice and then pulled out his cell phone before he wrapped his arm around Yuuri's shoulders and bring theirs cheeks together to take a selfie.

"My first class of ice skating, with my adorable pupil..." He said at the same time he typed, until he realized that he still didn't know how to use the kanji keyboard. "Umm... your name romanized is spelled with two 'u', right?" Yuuri nodded. "OK, Ready!" He returned his cell phone to his pocket and took Yuuri again by the hand. "You know? Back in Russia, I have a little cousin named Yuri just like you, but with one 'u', besides that, his attitude is very different from yours. He is a little demon." He laughed. "It's a shame he's not as cute and sweet as you are."

"A-ah... thanks, I guess..." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yuuri blushing again. How was it possible to be so adorable?!

They continued to glide without speaking much, mostly because Viktor continued to watch his other students in case they did something stupid. Then he noticed the envious looks that had a pair of girls over Yuuri. He knew he couldn't scold them just by looking, so he could only hope they weren't so dumb and to try to bully a child younger than them.

At the end of the class, Viktor got down on his knees to be at the same height as Yuuri and stroked his black hair.

"Well done, Yuuri! If you continue like this, in a few classes I can teach you some jumps. Would you like that?" The younger looked at him in surprise, as if surprised by the flattery and the suggestion.

"Uhm... So-sounds good..." He replied after a few seconds, giving a small shy smile, and the smile that already adorned Viktor's mouth grew larger.

After two more classes, which were practically the same; Girls flirting with him or guys who didn't want to follow his directions, Viktor sighed tiredly, thinking 'I didn't sign up for this.'

Yuuri was definitely his favorite student.

.

.

.

Viktor was 17 years old the day he met the boy who in 10 years would be his husband. And if anyone had told him that, he wouldn't have doubted it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Several weeks later, on a Friday afternoon, Viktor was walking happily through the streets with his new puppy.

Since he was a kid he had always wanted to have a pet, but for some reason his parents had never allowed him to. According to them, he was too immature to take care of another living being. So he didn't hesitate to go to Japan when they blackmailed him that they would let him to have a dog if he traveled with them.

The puppy, which he fell in love at first sight, was a large breed poodle, although this was still a miniature for being a couple of months old. The doggie was sweet and friendly. And his fur was so fluffy and brown that reminded Viktor of a cup of mocaccino, or perhaps cappuccino. He wasn't sure of the difference in both drinks. So, bragging about his originality, he put the names together and called the dog Makkachin, using 'k' and removing the 'o' because it would sound more Japanese. Viktor was proud of that name, and he liked to believe that Makkachin loved it too.

The climate outside was pleasant, with the clouds covering the summer sun at times and the wind gently blowing his silver tufts. Makkachin sniffed everywhere, jumping and barking when he saw a cat or someone eating. Viktor stopped walking for a second to see and answer the messages on his social networks. And he was so distracted that he hardly felt that the leash scaped from his fingers, and when he was about to take it back, the puppy had already started to run towards a child whom he jumped on him and made him fall on the street. Makkachin then began to lick his face while moving his tail.

The silver-haired boy felt his blood cold and then he ran to help him, fearing that the child had been injured or began to cry. However, it's was the opposite. He heard a familiar laughter, and blinked in confusion. Then he carried Makkachin, and beneath him was a smiling Yuuri without glasses, who, feeling liberated, sat down and wiped off the dog's saliva on his face with the sleeves of his clothes.

"Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed in surprise when he saw that it was his favorite studient, and glad to know that Makkachin hadn't made him cry.

"In-instructor?" He could see the boy's cheeks suddenly paint red. Yuuri immediately reached for his glasses on the ground and put them on. And after making sure that it was the older boy, he lowered his chocolate eyes.

Viktor frowned. Although they had known each other for weeks, he couldn't get Yuuri to look him straight in his blue eyes for more than a minute. That made him felt frustrated.

"Oh, Yuuri, I'm so sorry!" He reached out and the boy accepted his hand still without looking at him. "Makkachin shouldn't have done that. Makkachin bad!" The puppy whined after perceiving that his human was angry at him.

"O-oh! No! Please don't scold him!" Yuuri exclaimed, raising his voice so much that Viktor was startled because it was the first time he heard him scream. Realizing what he did, Yuuri covered his mouth and continue slowly, afraid that he had made the older boy angry. "I-I mean... I-I'm fine. Makkachin didn't do... anything bad. "

"Ah? Uhm... I think you're right, Yuuri. I'm sorry." He chuckled and pet the puppy's head so he stop crying. "Sometimes I forget that Makkachin is still a baby and he doesn't know what he does." He took the puppy under his front paws and placed him in front of Yuuri. "But he still have to apologize to you for what he did it. I'm sorry." Viktor said this last in a shrill voice, pretending to be Makkachin, and Yuuri started to laugh after receiving another lick.

"It's okay. I forgive you, Makkachin," he said, and then he raised his gaze to smile at the older boy, which caused Viktor's heart to jump with happiness, as if Yuuri were another puppy who he also wanted to squeeze in his arms.

"Yuuri, are you sure you're okay? Your face is red and you're sweating a lot." He asked worriedly, laying a hand on his forehead to know if the boy have a fever. But Yuuri managed to hold up a squeak and stepped back as he shook his head and hands in a negative way.

"I-I'm fine! And I just ... I just left... my ballet... class." With each word he was lowering his voice until it was a murmur, as if he was feared to be heared. It was at that moment that Viktor realized that, for surely, other kids propably mocked Yuuri for being a dancer, which could perfectly explain his lack of confidence. "I'm on my way home..." He said at the same time he seemed about to take a step to hurry get away, but Viktor continued talking.

"Oh. So you practice ballet! That's wonderful!" He smiled genuinely. He would never dare to lie to Yuuri. He could see the boy blushing even more, perhaps flattered. He left Makkachin on the ground and rolled the leash over his right hand several times to make sure he wouldn't escape again. Then, with his left hand, he took Yuuri's right hand and start to walk beside him. "Did you know ballet can be put into practice along with skating? I bet you'd be good at spinning!"

"Instructor... where are we going?"

"Call me Viktor! Right now we aren't in class." He laughed. It was adorable that Yuuri was so formal even in his daily life. His cousin Yuri could learn so much from him... "And I'm walking you to your house. You live in Yu-topia, right?" Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise, but he just nodded. Viktor then explained. "My father was there a few days ago for a business meeting, and he told me that the owners's last name was 'Katsuki'. So I thought that maybe they were yours parents."

"Yes... It's the onsen of my family..."

"Wow! Surely they let you enter the hot spring whenever you want. I'm so envy!" He commented playfully and Yuuri giggled.

They continued the conversation holding hands, with Makkachin at their side happily jumping. But actually, it was Viktor who guided the steps and the conversation, telling Yuuri about what he had eaten for breakfast, what he had eaten for lunch at school, the funny things Makkachin did, about an anime he was watching, a manga he was reading, even he complained about a difficult homework that he had to deliver for Monday but he wasn't done yet because his laziness. The dark-haired boy only answered with interjections like 'ah' or 'oh', but he was amused by the simple fact of hearing his voice so lively.

When they reached Yu-topia, Yuuri patted Makkachin head and then give him a farewell kiss on his forehead.

"Oooh! Yuuri! Do that again!" Viktor exclaimed with bright eyes, pointing his cell phone at them, but Yuuri felt ashamed and shook his head. "Oww, but Yuuri ..." He whine, but Yuuri didn't budge. "Mmh! It's okay. Then just hug him." He asked with a heart-shaped smile, and this time Yuuri couldn't refuse.

Yuuri knelt and hugged Makkachin, receiving several happy licks before the older boy could find the perfect angle for the photo.

"Ooh, this is so adorable! Thank you, Yuuri!" He showed him the picture, and Viktor's face was showing an emotion only comparable to when you look at a magnificent art picture. Yuuri didn't know what else to do but look at him with confusion, without understanding why the fuss, let alone the gratitude.

"Uhm... Your welcome? And... uh ... thanks for accompanying me to home, Instru-"

"Ah-aaah!" Viktor admonished him with a smirk and a raised finger. "What did I tell you a few moments ago?"

"Ah... Umm... Vi-Viktoru." He ducked his head so the silver-haired boy couldn't see his face completely red.

Oh... Yuuri pronounced his name with a Japanese accent. He couldn't handle that sweetness.

"Very well, Yuuri! You are a learn fast! You're a good boy!" He stroked Yuuri's black hair affectionately, just as he would pet Makkachin, and as soon as he took off his hand, the boy hurried to open the door.

Viktor waited for Yuuri to enter to his house as he waved to him in a childish way, and Yuuri bowed respectfully before closing the door.

Viktor wondered to himself mentally if he could adopt Yuuri to be his little brother so he could take him home with him.


	3. Yuuri: 14, Viktor: 18 years old

**I'm sorry for the delay! My laptop had some technical problems, and it took two weeks to be repaired :c**

 **PD: Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, I did my best to translate this. Enjoy!**

 **And remember to leave comments so I will know what you like or disliked about my work~!**

* * *

Yuuri was 14 when he received the first 'best surprise of his life' from Viktor.

It was his birthday. One of the few days of the year that he can really enjoyed because his mother would allowed him to eat all the katsudon he wanted, he received gifts, and even Mari would behaved like a good older sister and don't bother him during the day.

Besides katsudon, it was also part of the family tradition to invite to his small party his two only and best friends, Yuuko and Takeshi. However, for some reason that he didn't know, that year Viktor also appeared. The chestnut girl soon would tell him that she was the one who invited him.

"Yuuko, why ...?" He whispered worriedly as they watched as the silver-haired boy was received by his parents and his sister, which made him completely forgot about the half-bowl of katsudon in front of him.

"And why not?" The girl replied smiling, also in a lower voice, while giving him a couple of pat on the back to reassure him. "Viktor is also our friend."

"He's our skating instructor." He said gravely, starting to get really nervous. What was an almost-adult supposed to do at a high school boy's birthday party?

"A skating instructor who likes you and was very offended because you didn't tell him it was your birthday." Yuuko said accusingly, but in mockery.

Yuuri frowned. And was about to reply that that wasn't true, that Viktor certainly had other better things to do and he only felt obliged to come because his friend had the bad idea to involve him. However, Viktor himself interrupted them.

"Yuuri! Happy birthday!" Viktor knelt beside him and hugged him so effusively that the dark-haired boy was lacked of air for a few seconds. "I'm sorry if I was a bit late. My mother wouldn't let me out until I finished cleaning my room." He added with a sigh.

"O-oh... It's fine." Hiding his flushed face in the older boy's neck, he returned the hug, telling himself that Vikor was only doing that by cordiality. "I'm glad you came..." He murmured unconsciously, thinking that he had just thought it. To his luck, Viktor was the only one who listened and responded by stroking his black hair.

They held each other for several seconds until Hiroko caught their attention.

"Viktor-kun, do you want some katsudon, or have you had already dinner?"

"Katsudon?" He repeated after breaking the embrace and sitting next to the birthday boy.

"It's Yuuri's favorite food." The woman pointed out to bowls on the table, and Viktor's eyes sparkled.

"Of course! If it's Yuuri's favorite food I must try it!" He announced excitedly. And his eyelids widened when he remembered something. "But first, I must give Yuuri his birthday gift!"

"Gi-gift?" He repeated incredulously. Because he was arguing with Yuuko, he forgot that he had seen the silver-haired boy carefully loading a relatively large box, which he left on the floor before the birthday hug.

Viktor turned his waist to reach the box and dragged it towards Yuuri. Yuuko and Takeshi immediately got close to see what was inside.

It was a white box with a simple blue ribbon, and the lid... did it have holes? Before putting his hands on it, the box moved, causing the teens to startle in fear, but Viktor just laughed. Yuuri looked at him for an explanation, but the russian boy just gestured to him to open it.

Yuuri then opened the box slowly, holding his breath, and the lid flew out of his hands after seeing the contents. It was a poodle puppy, just like Makkachin (who was already big enough to be 8 months old) but smaller. They had the same fur color and the same loving eyes.

Yuuri smiled and felt his chest swell with excitement. He took the puppy in his arms, and the puppy, also happy, began to lick his face. He was so distracted by his new pet that he didn't even noticed that Viktor and Yuuko were taking pictures and expressing how adorable they looked together.

Then some reality hit his mind. Would his parents allowed him to keep the puppy? Yuuri didn't know much about money, but he was aware that his family didn't have enough, and having an extra mouth to feed could be counterproductive. And, as if his mother had read his thoughts, she pet the puppy with affection.

"It's adorable, Yuu-chan! What name are you going to give it?"

"It's a boy!" Viktor said to help him to decide on a male name.

"You have to give him a name that sounds macho and menacing and teach him to hunt cats!" Takeshi suggested while laughing, but Yuuko smacked him on the shoulder.

"Of course not!" The girl shout with feigned annoyance, and then turned to Yuuri with a smile. "Don't listen to him, Yuuri. Name him whatever you want. I'm sure you'll come up with something cute."

"Umm... Can I think of a name later?" He inquired shyly, turning to Viktor. "I want to... give him a good name..."

"Of course, sweetheart. You have all the time in the world." Hiroko assured him by stroking his black hair before leaving the dining room to go and bring a bowl of katsudon to the silver-haired boy. Toshiya and Mari also retired to continue to serving the customers in the bar area.

"Did you like my gift, Yuuri?" Viktor asked, and as far as Yuuri could tell from his extremely lively face, he was waiting anxiously for a positive answer.

"Yes, I-I love him. Thank you so much, Viktoru!" He replied hiding his flushed face into the puppy's fur, but he could see that Viktor's smile grew larger. Yuuri remembered telling him that he would love to have a poodle like Makkachin. But he had said it mainly with the intention of flattery, not really thinking that he would ever have a dog. "I can't believe my parents let me keep him ..." He added with a frown.

"Oh! I talked to them first." Viktor began to explain. "I told them how much you wanted a pet and I asked them for their permission to get you a small poodle. I also helped them to create a long-term budget for his food and the extra expenses for his care. This boy will not grow as much as Makkachin, so he won't consume so much food. And, I already made sure to take him to a vet and to put him his first vaccines. So you have nothing to worry about. "

Yuuri blinked several times in a row, not knowing what to answer. It was the first time he had heard Viktor talk with 'adult language' that he couldn't quite understand. He knew that his father was a millionaire entrepreneur, maybe that's why Viktor knew how to use those kind of weird words.

"Uhm, thank you." He simply repeated, and the silver-haired boy nodded, still smiling.

"Ah. I have to go wash my hands. I want to try that katsudon!" He announced after petting the puppy and getting up off the floor. Viktor had already been several times in the Katsuki residence, so he didn't need anyone to lead him to the bathroom.

Yuuri didn't understand why Viktor was always so nice to him. He could understand it when they were in class. It was his job. But not when they were out of class. It wasn't uncommon to run into him after school, since their institutions were nearby. Viktor would offered himself to accompany him home and then meet again later on the ice rink (if there were skating classes that day). And other times he ran into Viktor, when he went out to run errands for his parents, they would bought several types of candies to test together and decided which one they liked the most. Even a few days ago, after his ballet class with Minako, the russian boy shared him with his vanilla flavored ice cream.

Yuuri was an ordinary boy who was aware of his lack of self-confidence and had trouble communicating with other kids. He had only two friends and that was because Yuuko was a good girl and she had patience with him. While Takeshi, who was obviously in love with her and did everything she asked to him, well... he was also a good friend, but Yuuri couldn't help to think he was doing it out of merely obligation.

While Viktor... He was strange. The first impression he had of him was that of a awesome boy-almost-adult who had the world under his feet and could afford to be arrogant and step on whoever he wanted; with a face so angelic that could conquer any girl and have many girlfriends. And with the money that his parents had, he could spend it on fashionable clothes and hair products.

But he wasn't like that. Actually, Viktor was just the opposite.

Well. Of course Viktor was a great guy and it was clear that he was also popular and could get anyone to fall at his feet, but still his attitude was... quite childish. Viktor was kind and smiling, and sometimes a bit crude in his comments, like a little boy who doesn't have a moral filter; but he would never say anything with the intention of hurting someone. Yuuri never thought he would like Viktor's attitude so much, and his platonic crush on him only grew over time. Especially because he also liked sweets and was a dog lover.

And... For some reason, Viktor likes him... He even gave him a beautiful poodle! But why? Did that meant that... they were friends?

"See, Yuuri? Viktor likes you!" Exclaimed the chestnut girl, putting her hands on the puppy and Yuuri let her load him. "He even bought you a puppy!"

"And he's a fine breed," Takeshi said after a whistle, impressed. "I wonder how much it cost."

"Takeshi! You shouldn't ask that kind of things!" Yuuko admonished him now more seriously. "A gift is a gift no matter what is its price!" Then she returned the puppy and sat back in her place at the table when they heard the footsteps of the silver-haired boy back and followed by Yuuri's mother.

"Vkusno!" Exclaimed Viktor in his native language after testing the katsudon and Yuuri smiled, knowing that the word was the equivalent of 'delicious' or something like that.

Yuuri thought the next few hours would be weird with Viktor present, but it was actually fun. They talked about anime and television series that they saw and complained about school. It was as if Viktor was another boy of his age. And the puppy, already taking some confidence, was dedicated to sniffing the room and those who were inside.

After the sun went down, Yuuko and Takeshi were the first to leave, but Viktor stayed at least a half hour more (since he could get home later) to stay with Yuuri and the little poodle.

"I know what to name him." The dark-haired boy announced, and his cheeks colored red even though he tried not to. Viktor stopped paying attention to the puppy and turned to Yuuri with a smile.

"Yes? How are you going to name him?"

"Vi-Vicchan."

"Vicchan?" He repeated with a finger on his chin, trying to recognize if it was a word in Japanese, but gave up when nothing came to his mind. "It sounds really cute! What does it mean?"

"... Viktoru." Yuurie replied, hiding his face behind his hands.

The silver-haired boy looked at him in confusion for a few seconds until he realized that 'Vicchan' was a contraction of 'Viktor' and 'chan'.

"Awww, Yuuri! You named him after me! That's adorable!" Viktor said before jumping over Yuuri and hugged him tightly. "I'm really flattered. Thank you." Yuuri heard him say almost as a whisper, unable to see the huge grin that adorned Viktor's face because his own face was nuzzled onto the older boy's chest. "This deserves a selfie!"

They parted a moment in which Viktor took little Vicchan and put him on Yuuri's lap, and then he wrapped Yuuri' shoulders with one arm to use the other one in aiming the lens of his cell towards them. After uploading the photo to his social networks, Yuuri could see that Viktor used the hashtags #myfavoritestudent #vicchan #twoviktor

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor was 18 when he received the second best surprise of his life by Yuuri. The first one was when he named his puppy 'Vicchan' in his honor.

Viktor had returned to Russia for a couple of weeks for the Christmas season. Plus his birthday was right at Christmas. So part of his gift was a party with his family members. That time, he spent it on getting up to date with his uncles and cousins and bothering little Yuri.

"Leave me alone, old man. Don't you have any better things to do?" Complained 8-year-old Yuri Plisetsky as he they tried to escape from Viktor's bear hug.

"But, Yura! You are my favorite cousin!"

"I'm your only cousin, you idiot." He managed to get away from him and ran to the other side of the room, away from the desk where Viktor was sitting. And sticking out his tongue at him.

"What about Georgi?"

"Georgi is weird. He doesn't count in our family. "

"Owww, Yura. You should be more like Yuuri! Yuuri is so adorable and sweet, even though he is older than you." He said pouting, and the blond child raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Don't compare me to your Japanese pig! I have enough just seeing the thousands of photos you upload of him every day. I don't know how he isn't ashamed of photographs, he is so fat..."

"Yuuri is not fat! He only has round cheeks." He laughed. "Actually, I dare to say he's thinner than you and even skating better than you." Viktor said in a challenging tone. Obviously Yuuri, having more years than the blond child and studying ballet, had more facility for skating.

"Oh, well, I don't care!" Replied Yuri, swelling his cheeks to avoid shouting, not wanting to give to his cousin the satisfaction of seeing him angry. "Leave me alone, and go bother your Yuuri!"

"Oooh, I totally would love that. But Yuuri doesn't have a cell phone." Viktor sighed reluctantly. For some reason he didn't know, the one who he missed the most in Japan was his favorite student.

Ever since he met Yuuri, and seeing how startled he was, he couldn't help but be fond of him and worried about making him feel safe. Viktor always did everything he could during classes to encourage Yuuri to talk to his classmates or not to be intimidated by them. It was sometimes frustrating when Yuuri didn't respond as well as expected, closing himself off. At least Yuuko was always there to brighten things up.

The only place where Yuuri really seemed to be comfortable was in his ballet class, with instructor Minako. Viktor knew it because he had seen him dance 'by accident' once. He had run into Yuuri on day in the street and decided to walk beside him until they reached the ballet studio. Viktor needed to know if Yuuri suffered any kind of harassment (he was so shy!), so he pretended to say goodbye to him, and within a few minutes later, he walked in the studio and walked slowly down until he could make out his black hair through the small glass of a door.

Yuuri wore a black leotard, his hair combed back and no glasses. That made him looked older than he was, especially since his face was wearing such a mask of confident that he didn't even looked like the same shaky child that Viktor had in his class. His arm and leg movements weren't as rough as when he was skating, and his spins were steady, without stumbling. And when Minako came to accommodate his legs in the correct position, Yuuri didn't stiffen, in fact, he remained relaxed, as if nothing had distracted him.

Viktor couldn't help but feeling professional jealousy. How had that woman managed to make Yuuri so comfortable? At first it seemed strange to him, that is to say, he knew that he didn't have the same experience as an instructor than Minako, but he also knew that Yuuri was his only student who were so shy. Maybe... Maybe Yuuri had a crush on her? Minako was a beautiful woman for her age, it made sense. For a while Viktor thought it was that until, one day, he met her at Yu-topia and learned that she was a close friend of the Katsuki family; who had known Yuuri since he was in diapers. Which explained why Yuuri had such a confidence in her. She was like an aunt to him.

Yuuri had a lot of potential to do many things, but his shyness won most of the time. Viktor really had to work hard if he wanted to gain Yuuri's full confidence and let him to know how much he believed in him. But for now, it was really gratifying when the dark-haired boy dared to look into his blue eyes and smile at him, which made Viktor feel a pleasant warmth in his chest, just like when Makkachin did something adorable.

Yuri rolled his green eyes as he witnessed how pathetic his older cousin looked sighing like a depressed schoolgirl.

"You're a pedophile," Mila said as she entered the room after listening them talk. She was carried a laptop and sat on the bed. Makkachin came in after her and ran to lick the hands of his owner.

Mila Babicheva, 16, was the cousin with whom Viktor had talked the most over the Internet since moving to Japan. Since they were a few years apart, they had a wonderful time chatting.

"What?" Viktor looked at her, not understanding what she had said.

"Nothing. Just don't let the police know about the things you do to the poor Japanese child." She said laughing, but knowing that his cousin wasn't that kind of guy, but she was having fun bothering him. Viktor rose from the desk chair to protest.

"Mila! I don't understand what you're talking about!"

"Oh, Vitya. You're supposed to be adult here..." The girl said with a sigh. "Forget it. I was joking." She gestured with a hand to downplay the issue. "I just downloaded a Christmas movie about murderous zombies. Who wants to see it?!" She asked excitedly.

"Me!" The boys shouted at once and then settled next to her on the bed in front of the screen. Makkachin also climbed to accommodate himself between Viktor's legs.

As night fell and his relatives began to leave, Viktor went out with his old friends to a disco for the first time in his life, with permission from his parents. That was the second part of his gift. Everything had been fun and memorable, especially since that night an older girl came to seduce him.

Viktor wasn't particularly attracted to her, but he was so drunk that he didn't mind losing his virginity with her in a cheap hotel. The next day he didn't regret it. In fact, he had enjoyed it, but he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to do the same thing but with a man... The only thing he, perhaps, regretted a little was to have done it with a stranger and not with a person who was his partner. But it wasn't something that would make keeps him awake or something.

When Viktor returned to Japan, the first thing it come to his mind was that he wanted to see Yuuri. But then he remembered that he and his family were on the outskirts of Hasetsu, also visiting relatives, so he couldn't see him till after Year New, when they restarted the skating classes.

"Yuuri!" He rushed to meet the boy as soon as he saw him through the door of the Ice Castle. And when they were close enough, he caught him in his arms tightly. Viktor must have admitted that he was a little surprised when the dark-haired boy responded with the same enthusiasm. "Yuuri! You don't know how much I missed you!"

"Uhm... Same..." He heard Yuuri say in a trembling voice, and would have bothered him except that the boy soon added. "Happy birthday." Oh. His birthday had been two weeks ago, but he still found himself smiling and could even feel his cheeks burn because Yuuri had remembered it. "I-I've got a present for you." He broke the embrace, his face also flushed.

Yuuri put his hands into his jacket's pockets and looking for something, that's when Viktor realized that his nerves weren't because of him but because Yuuri was afraid that he wasn't going to like his gift. When the dark-haired boy finally found it, Viktor saw that he held in one of his hands a magenta colored bracelet with drawings of poodles.

"Sometimes you use accessories and ... and I thought maybe you-you'd like to use one of these and... I know it's not much... and this doesn't compare with the one you gave me, but..."

"Yuuri, I love it!" He cut him off before he could finished mumbling. He hated it when Yuuri was so hard on himself, and Viktor didn't want that special moment to be messed up with his negative words, because the gift seemed adorable to him. He took the bracelet and seeing it in wonder. Yuuri had even remembered his favorite color. "Look! They look like Makkachin and Vicchan!" He said referring to the poodle drawings, and he could see that the boy gave a sigh of relief and then smiled as well. "Yuuri. Do you think you can help me put it on? You know that I am very clumsy and I don't think I can do it with just one hand."

Yuuri laughed and nodded. He took the bracelet and opened it to hook it on Viktor's left wrist. And, without a warning, he received another hug from the silver-haired boy, who had fallen on his knees so they could be cheek to cheek.

"Thank you, Yuuri. This is the best gift of all. I'm really excited to see what you will give me the next year."


	4. Yuuri: 15 years old

I'm so sorry for the delay! I have certain page...umm... PAcoughTREcoughON, where I upload my doujins and drawings, so I haven't had time to continue to translate the fic as much I would like.

 **I'm currently working on a Yuri on ice+Harry Potter setting doujin called " Did you put a love spell on me?!". It's a Victuuri, obviously. You can found it on my facebook or tumblr!** **;D**

If you want to support my work, you can find the links of my tumblr and facebook on my profile ;D!

facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
p2tr3on: rhapesehuans

* * *

Yuuri was 15 years old when his heart was broken for the first time, although it didn't hurt as much as he expected.

Yuuko and Takeshi became a couple during the summer, which meant that the feelings Yuuri had for the girl were an unrequited love.

... But that was okay. Yuuri was happy for his friends.

Besides, it wasn't like he was very much in love with Yuuko or something, he rather considered her as the closest non-blood related relationship of unconditional affection he had further.

Well... Viktor also fallen into that category, but Yuuri knew that he had cero chance at romance with him. In addition, the silver-haired boy currently had a girlfriend, and from what Yuuri knew about her, she was his classmate from the university with whom he had been dating for a few months. So his crush on Viktor was still intact.

At the beginning of the courtship of his friends, Yuuri didn't want to be a third wheel and decided that the best thing would be to take some time away from them to give them some privacy, and apparently they didn't even realize the exact moment when the dark-haired boy began to refuse their invitations. At least, when Yuuri came home, Vicchan was always there waiting for him.

And when holidays were over, Yuuko gave him another bad news.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuri!" Exclaimed the chestnut girl, unable to hide the guilt on her face, clasping hands in a pray. She knew that Yuuri was still very shy during the skating lessons, even though they had been attending for almost two years already.

"Uhm... It's okay, Yuuko." Yuuri replied a bit sad. "I know you're busy with school... and that you want to spend more time with Takeshi." He commented with a playful smirk and Yuuko's cheeks painted red.

Yuuri was more than aware that Takeshi's parents were the owners of the Ice Castle, and Yuuko had learned how to skate to be closer to him in hopes that there were 'something' between them (and it worked).

"I'm glad that you understand!" She smiled, feeling relieved. "Besides, I know you'll be fine without me. Viktor will still be your instructor!" Yuuko winked and then was Yuuri the one who blushed.

Yuuri then realized that, until then, he hadn't stopped to think about the fact that his two crush had a partner... Oh, no. Now, his heart began to hurt seriously.

When he got home, the first thing he did was lock himself in his room and cry. The more tears he shed, the more pathetic he felt, but eventually he calmed down, reminding himself that there was nothing he could do about it and crying wasn't a solution either. It even made him feel better that Vicchan lay down beside him and cry with him.

The day skating classes resumed, his stomach was upset with nerves due to endless reasons. First, Yuuko wouldn't be with him, and second, he would see Viktor again after a month in which he had returned to Russia to visit his family for the holidays. And when Yuuri put a hand on the door of the Ice Castle to open it, he began to tremble and to think that it would be best to go home. He suddenly felt sick.

However, a voice made him jump.

"Hey, Yuuri! I didn't know you'd like to skate!" Exclaimed a dark-haired boy whom Yuuri had to watch for several seconds until he recognized him.

"Phichit-kun." He whispered surprised.

Phichit Chulanont was a Thai kid who had just moved to Japan. He was two years younger than Yuuri and maybe five centimeters smaller. They were together in Photography class. Yuuri didn't like photography very much, but he preferred to take photos instead of appearing in them, besides, he needed the extra credits because the extracurricular classes were compulsory, and he realized that being in a sports class would be redundant and tired, since he already had the ballet and the skating lessons.

In addition, he wanted to take advantage of the phone's camera that his parents (and Viktor) had given him on his 15th birthday. Viktor flatly denied having put his own money to help his parents to buy it (Yuuri had already warned him that he didn't wanted Viktor to spend more money on him), but it was very obvious that the older boy was part of it, because, after receiving the cell phone, Viktor's number was already recorded along with his family. Also, Viktor gave him a blue phone case with poodles drawings, pretending in a very bad way that he didn't know Yuuri would receive a cell phone.

"Yuuri. I had no idea! It must have been my spider sense that told me!" It was Viktor's excuse, showing his typical heart-shaped smile. Yuuri sighed in defeat, but still he thanked him a lot. By the time it was Viktor's birthday, with frustration, Yuuri only could get him more accessories. Although Viktor swore with his huge smile that that was more than enough for him.

Yuuri barely knew Phichit. They just had their first class together early that day, actually. However, he knew he liked him. The Thai kid was hyperactive and very talkative kind of person, and the reason why his japanese was at 'normal' level it was because his mother was Japanese and had taught him the language since childhood.

Both Yuuri and Phichit had completely opposite personalities. Yuuri was shy and reticent while Phichit was introverted and very friendly. Therefore, the Japanese boy wasn't quite sure what the Thai kid thought about him. However, Phichit didn't seem to mind because he took Yuuri's arm and pulled him inside the Ice Castle.

"Yuuri. Do you also take skating lessons? What a coincidence!" Phichit continued chatting and Yuuri finally left his transe. Curiously, he wasn't bothered by Phichit closeness. He normally didn't like physical contact that much.

"Uhm... Yes. I've taken this class for a couple of years by now."

"Really?! Then..." Phichit brought his free hand to his chin and continued. "Is it possible that we are in the same class, with Mr. Nikiforov?"

Yuuri laughed when he heard his classmate refer to Viktor as if he were an older man, but nodded.

"Phichit-kun, have you already skated before?" He asked trying not to be too surprised. The first time the silver-haired boy gave a skating class it had been for Beginners, but in each course, he advanced one more step along with Yuuri, so Viktor had always been his only instructor (and that made him secretly happy). So that mean that, if Phichit was in the same class as him, it was probably because he skated in a higher level than the Average.

"Yes!" He exclaimed excited, and both boys stopped when they reached the protective fence. "I love skating! My dream is to open a skating rink to make musical shows!" Phichit said with bright eyes, but immediately blushed after realizing what he had said and backed away, embarrassed. Yuuri for a moment panicked and thought he must have done something to offend him. "Oh... This is the first time I say this to anyone." Then he smiled and Yuuri felt relief. "I like you, Yuuri. It's easy to talk to you. Let's be friends!"

The Japanese blinked several times in a row, not sure what had just happened. However, when Phichit extended a hand to him, he didn't hesitate to shake it with a smile too. Apparently, Phichit liked him too.

"Woah! Who is that!?" Phichit suddenly pointed out to the silver-haired boy, who was inside the skating rink working on a choreography that Yuuri had seen him doing for months ago but that wasn't finished yet and had no name.

If there was something that Yuuri admired more of Viktor, more than his obvious beauty, it was his creativity. The Russian boy liked Ice skating so much that he managed to create his own routines and show them in public during special events. A pity it was that, for Viktor, figure skating was a simple pastime, since he could easily have won gold medals. However, the older boy studied to be able to follow his father's footsteps and be an executive.

"Ah, he's Viktor..." He said while blushing and feeling excited to see him again after a month apart (although they talked by chat). Yuuri didn't know what kind of face he had because Phichit immediately looked at him with a knowing smile and an eyebrow raised, so he hurried to clarify. "He is our instructor."

"Oooh... I see." He laughed. "I don't want to sound intrusive but... this Viktor, do you like him, right?" He asked quietly, and Yuuri covered his mouth in order of not to scream.

"Phichit! Viktor has a girlfriend!" He exclaimed in a low voice and using a hand as a wall so no one couldn't hear him. "And it's the girl over there." He pointed out with his eyes to a girl, which was several steps away from them leaning on the fence and looking at Viktor with loving eyes.

Yuuri couldn't say he was surprised to see her there. It was normal for the girl to accompany Viktor to the Ice Castle and then leave when they started the class so as not to distract him. The Japanese boy gave a sigh of fatigue and remembered why he wanted so bad to go home.

The girl was pretty, she really was. Her hair was brown, almost dark, and had tender honey-colored eyes. Yuuri had already interacted with her before (although he usually avoided her) and she was always very kind and sweet. There was no doubt about why Viktor had chosen her over others girls. And the only reason why Yuuri remembered her name it was because it was pronounced similar to his; Yuki.

"Then you have to steal Viktor away from her." Phichit said jokingly as he nudged him. Yuuri, to his own surprise, began to laugh at such an idea. "I assure you you're cuter than her."

"I appreciate your vote of confidence, but ..." And when he was about to refute and say that it was an impossible task, he heard Viktor shouted at him as he skated fast towards them.

"Yuuri! Why did 't you tell me you were already here?! "The older boy pounced on him and squeezed him tightly against his chest, making Yuuri's nose rest on his shoulder and he could smell the fruity fragrance of his silvery hair. However, that resulted in an uncomfortable position since the protective fence was stuck in his stomach. "I've been waiting for you! I thought you wouldn't come!"

"Vi-Viktor. You are... hurting me." He said, and Viktor gasped in surprise before releasing it.

"I-I'm so sorry, Yuuri! I think I got too excited!" Yuuri could hear the regret in Viktor's voice, and he nodded as he rubbed his stomach and Phichit patted him on the back.

"It's okay... It was an accident ..."

Viktor skated out the rink and looked for his skates' protectors. Then he ran to Yuuri to hug him again, this time more delicately.

"Yuuri! I missed you so much!" He said while rubbing his cheeks against Yuuri's black hair, and Yuuri felt ticklish and giggled, thinking that Viktor was acting just like theirs poodles did. "Makkachin has also missed you a lot. Oh! You should come home this weekend to he can see you, and bring Vicchan with you, so we could go out and walk together!"

"Ahem..." Phichit didn't really want to interrupt that tender scene, but his curiosity brought out the worst in him. "So... you are our skating instructor, Mr. Nikiforov." He said, and extended a hand as a greeting. Viktor turned to him and smiled as he would with any of his other students and returned the greeting.

"Yes! I'm Viktor Nikiforov. And you are?"

"Phichit Chulanont! I'm Yuuri's best friend!"

The Japanese boy looked at the Thai kid with his brown eyes wide open and opened his mouth to say something, although he didn't know what. Best friends so fast? That didn't make any sense. Yuuri only came out of his surprised state when he heard something even better.

"What?! Yuuri!" Viktor took him by the shoulders and looked at him...with hurt eyes? "I thought I was your best friend!"

"Ah...uh... I..." Seeing the aquamarine eyes so indignant and focused on him in that intense way reminded him that, in effect, Viktor cared for him and considered him as his friend. Apparently his 'best friend' (which was a new). But as much as Yuuri wanted to see Viktor as a friend, when he had feelings for him... He had to say something to remove that sadness from Viktor's eyes. "Ah! Viktor, you... are more like ... eh... like an older brother to me!" Well, that seemed to be the right thing to say because the silver-haired boy's face softened and he began to stroke his black hair with affection. Yuuri breathed in relief.

"Of course, Yuuri. I also consider you as part of my family."

Yuuri blushed and looked at the floor, feeling the mocking but satisfied look from Phichit. Yuuri also recalled that Viktor's girlfriend was a few steps away from them, but for some reason, she didn't try to approach them nor Viktor invited her to the conversation.

"Ah. It's time to start the class." Viktor said when his cell phone's alarm rang. He had the habit of skating before each class and didn't worry so much about the time, so he began the healthy habit of setting an alarm so as not to waste class time (Yuuri was the one who suggested that idea).

"Instructor." Phichit said, feigning an ashamed smile. "Can I go to the restrooms quickly?" Viktor laughed and nodded. "Thank you! Yuuri, tell me where the restroom is." He took Yuuri's arm again and took him with him. Yuuri has only knew Phichit for a fews hour, but he could realize that the restroom thing was an excuse to talk in private.

And, for some reason, Yuuri had the need to look back and he could see how Yuki approached Viktor with the clear intention of kissing him as a farewell. The boy with the silvery hair seemed not to notice that and sat on a bench to remove the protectors of his skates, so the girl didn't try kissed him again.

How weird. Despite the fact that they had been dating for months, Yuuri hadn't seen them kissing ever... Although, maybe it was just because Viktor knew how to keep his love life apart of his work. That was something worthy of admiration.

When they reached the restroom, Phichit started talking so fast that Yuuri barely understood him.

"Oh, for God's sake, Yuuri! How is it that you are friends with Viktor? Since when? How? Where and why?! Did you see how he saw you?! Are you sure you only want him as a brother?!" At this point Yuuri was already completely flushed and didn't know how to make his friend to shut up. "Wait, do you like incest?!"

"Phichit!" Yuuri covered his face with both hands. He felt so embarrassed that he didn't even add the honorific. He couldn't believe that a 13-year-old boy told him such embarrassing things without any qualms.

"I'm just kidding, I'm sorry!" He smiled and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "But seriously... Woah, Viktor is sexy. I don't even like guys, but I wouldn't mind if Viktor..." Now Yuuri covered his ears. "Okay. I'm gonna shut up." He laughed.

.

.

.

Yuuri was 15 years old when he met Phichit Chulanont without knowing they would be best friends for life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri ran in a hurry down the street trying to get to his ballet class not-very-late.

He had stayed a couple of extra hours at school to finish a teamwork, which meant that he and Viktor didn't walk home together that day, and therefore he didn't expect to meet him until the next day. However, he recognized his long silvery hair out of the corner of his eye when crossing a street and automatically stopped. And he gasped when his sight managed to focus.

Viktor... He was kissing with another boy. What Yuuri could tell from the distance, the boy had black hair and wore glasses, and definitely, he wasn't Yuki. And due to the way in which Viktor had him cornered against a wall, Yuuri recognized that as a 'passionate kiss', or at least that's how were represented them in the movies and in the doramas that Mari saw.

Yuuri was in shock. He could only feel his heart beating painfully and his eyes burning. Although he quickly mentally kicked himself, reminding himself that Viktor was a 'simple' crush and that he didn't have to let that affect him so much.

If he could get over Yuuko, he could get over Viktor... right?

He decided to keep running for fear that Viktor would see him and things would become more uncomfortable between them. He had no idea that Viktor liked boys... That... could explain why he was always so distant with his girlfriend... or maybe he was bisexual? Oh, whatever. That wasn't his business.

To Yuuri, Viktor would still be Viktor no matter what he did.

Upon arriving at the studio, Minako immediately realized that something was wrong.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" She inquired with a frown and looked at him with concern.

"Ah... Minako-sensei, I... I'm sorry for being late." He looked at the floor and tried to normalize his breathing, which still accelerated because of the run and by the very weird scene he witnessed.

"No, that's fine." She said. "Instead, what worries me is..." The woman put a hand to her chin and sighed. "Yuuri... don't tell me that you feel sick and you still came. I've already told you many times that it's not good for your health." Minako admonished him gravely but no angry with him.

"Oh... I'm sorry." The dark-haired boy was relieved. He felt like his soul could pop out of his mouth. He was afraid that his ballet instructor would asked him about what had happened and it would be very shameful to have to tell her that he saw Viktor kissing another boy...

Okay, he really needed to stop thinking about it or he would start crying at any moment.

"Go home and rest, Yuuri. And tell Viktor that tomorrow you won't go to skating either. Ah! And no matter how much he cries, don't go! That's my order." She said while crossing her arms, she only did that when she didn't want to give any room for a reply. "Ah, wait. It will be better if I call him, so he'll know he shouldn't bother you."

Yuuri laughed a little at that. He knew that Viktor respected Minako, so much that he even feared her, but that didn't stop him from asking her for advice from instructor to instructor to use them in his class. Therefore, he saw that as a stroke of luck after a devastating blow.

Curiously, Yuuri didn't need to pretend to feel bad because he really got sick all week, he even had to miss school. He wasn't sure if it was because of something he ate or if he had a bug, but from time to time he could felt his nerves shoot up and end up throwing up. Especially when Viktor, Yuuko and Takeshi were visiting him at home but he really didn't want to see them and locked himself in his room with the excuse that 'he didn't want them to got sick'. Phichit was the only one he allowed to enter.

Yuuri needed two weeks to dare to look Viktor in the eyes again without haven't that vision hunting him.

* * *

Note: Don't worry. This Yuuri doesn't have anxiety, he is just sick. Next chapter Viktor will know what made Yuuri so sick. It's nothing bad, I promise. This isn't an angst fic xD


	5. Viktor: 19 years old

**Today I had time to translate, so enjoy~!**

* * *

Viktor was 19 years old the first time he saw Yuuri so sick and that broken his heart.

Viktor had already seen Yuuri with the flu before, and he always made sure to have disposable tissues for him. He had even bought a container of handkerchiefs with the shape of a poodle, and the the dark-haired boy liked it so much that Viktor got another one for him.

But this was different. Yuuri had had a stomach-ache and couldn't stop vomiting, or at least that's what the Katsuki said to him, because the boy had locked himself in his room and didn't let anyone other than his mother or Phichit to entered.

In a way, Viktor could understand that Yuuri didn't want to see Yuuko or Takeshi because of his crush with the girl (Yuuri had never told him that, but it was obvious), while Phichit was allowed because he was his best friend. However, following that logic, then why Yuuri didn't let him entered when he had said he considered him as an older brother? It didn't make any sense!

"Oh, don't take it personally, Viktor-kun." Hiroko assured him as he poured herself more tea. Viktor had met with Yuuri's mother and Minako to discuss his condition. "Yuu-chan has always been that way since he was a baby. Every time he feels bad, he hides like a wounded puppy and doesn't come out until he feels better."

"Bu-but... he lets Phichit in..." The silver-haired boy tried to make his voice didn't sound like a child who had just been denied a candy, and Makkachin licked his face to try to cheer him up.

"It must be because they are almost the same age. Don't worry. He doesn't let Mari in either."

Hearing that didn't make Viktor felt any better either. One thing wasn't to be able to see Yuuri because he had returned to Russia for vacations and it was physically impossible, and it was quite one another thing not to see him because Yuuri didn't want to.

Five days without seeing Yuuri, five days he didn't even answer his messages, five days that Viktor felt were the worst ones of his life. He even had trouble falling asleep at night because of how worried he was for Yuuri. And his heart ached at the thought of thinking of a lonely and sick Yuuri who didn't want to accept his help. A simple closed door separated them.

"So... Why is he sick?" He finally asked. And the women looked at him a moment before answering, as if they wanted to avoid the subject.

"Oh, well..." Hiroko pushed aside the cup of tea she drank and clasped her hands, looking at Viktor with timid eyes that shouted grief and embarrassment. Definitely, Yuuri had inherited his mother's eyes. "According to the doctor... Yuu-chan suffered a kind of nervous breakdown."

"... A what?" Viktor asked, not recognizing the words. Maybe he had a lot of time living in Japan, but his vocabulary didn't extend to medical concepts.

"Umm... I'm not too sure what it means either." She admitted with a smile, but far from being cheerful. "Yuu-chan..., between school, ballet and skating, has been working too hard, to the point that it is not healthy and he has ended up stressing his body. He is also mentally exhausted. So the vomiting thing is a side effect of that."

"Viktor." Minako spoke after striking the table with one of her palms, immediately calling his attention and making Makkachin startled. "You and I know very well Yuuri and we know how stubborn he is. And he won't like what I going to say to you, and maybe you won't like it either; But doctor recommended that Yuuri need to stop exercising for a month, or at least until his stress levels stabilize. Yuuri is only a 15 years old boy, and has never made any comment that indicates that he wants to be a professional athlete, therefore, it doesn't make sense to submit his body to training. So I'm hoping for your support to keep Yuuri away from the skating rink during that time."

"Ah... I..." Viktor wanted to reply honestly that he would, but even Minako knew his weakness towards Yuuri, so her inquisitive and distrustful gaze was more than justified.

"Viktor..." She admonished him without wanting to sound annoying, but that was enough for the silver-haired man to understand the seriousness of the issue.

"I promise! I won't let Yuuri got in to the rink." He answered a little reluctant, with a sigh that seemed more like a puppy moan, which caused his poodle to howl a bit. "No matter if he is my best student..." He added softly but loudly enough to be heard. Minako smiled and Hiroko giggled.

"I understand the feeling; Yuuri is also my best student. That is precisely the problem. Yuuri tries too hard to please everyone and that's what causes him a bit anxiety."

"Yes, I suppose..." Viktor ran his hands to his silver hair and began combing the tips with his fingers. He only did that when he felt insecure or nervous. He didn't wanted Yuuri to leave his lessons because then he would see him less per week. Nonetheless, he also was worried about his health. In addition, he agreed that doing two sports at once was too much for a normal person, especially if it was a teenager.

"Now, the really bad news comes now..." Continued the ballet instructor with a more serious face, so much so that Viktor felt that he would throw up too at any moment." Doctor also said that, when Yuuri recovered, he should choose between ballet or skating so that he would avoid being overloaded again. He told us that in private, so Yuuri still doesn't know and I don't want you to tell him. We will let his brain rest this month and then we will ask him to decide."

Viktor lowered his blue eyes to his teacup, still playing with his hair as he slowly tried to digest everything Minako had told him. From what he understood, Yuuri was sick, but he would recover soon if he allowed himself to rest for a few weeks, yet he wouldn't see him on the rink during those days; besides, it was possible that Yuuri would chose ballet over skating.

Yuuri was an excellent dancer. And he always looked so confidence and comforted when he was in the dance studio, meanwhile, at the skating rink...

"Quit that face," Minako said before sipping her tea. "The one that should be worried is me. It's obvious that Yuuri will choose skating."

"What?" Viktor looked at her incredulously. "But ..." He wanted to retort, to express how frustrated he felt because, despite the time and effort that he used to make Yuuri felt comfortable in his class, the boy kept dodging his gaze when he criticized him or trembled under his touch if he tried to help him to place his arms or legs in the correct position. However, he didn't know how to say it. Words were stuck in his throat.

"Yuuri is an excellent dancer." Minako affirmed as if she had read his thoughts. "But skating is what he enjoys the most. In my class he's always serious and quiet, but when I see him on the rink with you... he's smiling. I mean, I can see that he is nervous and worried about doing it well but, because you are there to support him, Yuuri dares to go further from his comfort zone. I never thought I would see him doing double jumps." She finished saying with and an approvingly nod.

"Oh... I hadn't seen it in that way." He admitted, remembering that, in fact, even though Yuuri didn't always dare to look at him in the face during classes, he could always hear him laugh. And the day that the dark-haired boy managed to make a good jump, Viktor immediately pushed him to try a double. Although the first time he landed badly and hurt his hands a little, and Yuuri didn't want to tried again, Viktor assured him that he believed in him. In the second attempt, Yuuri did better.

"Viktor-kun. If Yuu-chan doesn't like you as his instructor, he wouldn't beg me every time to let him take your class." Hiroko said and giggled, and those words made him feel a little better.

"Can I... try to see him?" He ventured to ask, and the woman nodded as she offered a rueful smile.

"Just don't feel bad if he doesn't open the door for you." It was the friendly warning she gave him as she watched him get up from the table, with Makkachin follow him down the hall.

Viktor knocked on the door slowly, with his hand shaking a little. He had already been a few times in Yuuri's room. Although, Yuuri normally was the one who went to Viktor's house and entered his room. They liked to watch movies or played video games while eating junk food. When Viktor didn't receive an answer, he knocked a bit harder, again and again until he heard Vicchan's playful barking.

"Yuuri?" He called him, and he could hear light footsteps approaching the door.

"Vi-Viktor?" He heard Yuuri's voice tired and scratchy, surely it would have hurt him to regurgitate so much.

"Yuuri..." Viktor felt his heart calm and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard him say his name. "Can I enter?" Now he got no response, and he had to pull Makkachin off the collar because he was scratching the door.

"...I smell bad." Yuuri replied softly, and possibly Viktor wouldn't have been able to hear it him if he hadn't stuck his ear to the door.

Oh! Yuuri hadn't told him 'no', but clearly he didn't want to let it him enter either. So Viktor tried something else.

"Yuuri, can you come out for a moment? I want to make sure you're still alive and that you're not a zombie." He can heard him giggled and he knew it had worked.

The door opened slightly and the silver-haired boy backed up to give him some space. Yuuri had Vicchan with him and used his fur to cover half of his face, so Viktor could only see his chocolate eyes avoiding his and the huge dark circles under them.

Viktor smiled and immediately hugged him, not caring about the smell of vomiting and medicines. The little poodle was stuck between them, which Vicchan took the opportunity to bite Viktor's silver hair. For some reason, Vicchan liked to bite his hair, and for some other reason, Viktor didn't mind letting him.

"Yuuri..." He murmured, barely having to tilt his head a little so that their cheeks touched. The dark-haired boy had grown a lot since the first time he hugged him, now it was chest-high; Viktor no longer needed to kneel so he could hug him comfortably. "You know? I remembered the first time I saw you. You had this same face, as if you were going to throw up at any moment." He commented and laughed, without moving a millimeter, and Yuuri responded with an arm around him to invite him to tighten more the hug, until Vicchan whined and they had to separate so as not to hurt him.

Yuuri stroked Makkachin head with his free hand and the dog licked him after wagging his tail. Yuuri didn't look up once to face Viktor, and that hurt the older boy, but at the same time he felt relieved that at least he had managed to get Yuuri out of hiding. So he didn't mean to press him anymore. Moreover, before letting the boy go back to his room, Viktor caught his cheeks and planted a kiss on his forehead.

It wasn't the first time he kissed Yuuri, but Yuuri kept turning his head to hide his lovely blush. Viktor knew that in Japan kisses were practically nil, in Russia were too, but at least in his native country they weren't uncommon between relatives.

"Yuuri, promise me you will answer my messages, okay? I've been very worried for you."

"Y-yes, I'm sorry... I promise." He said, and then closed the door.

The silver-haired boy and his poodle stayed a few seconds without moving in front of the door. However, Viktor was startled to hear the sound coming from his cell phone.

 _Yuuri_ _･_ _ω_ _･_ _: hello._

Viktor smiled and answered, and then returned to the dining room to say goodbye to the women.

As he walked back home, sending and answering Yuuri's messages while telling him about what he had done those days without him, Makkachin suddenly stopped and started to growl. Viktor, surprised, looked at the same direction as his dog and he found in front of him the boy from a few days ago again.

"Ah, it's you..." Viktor didn't even remember his name, and the boy seemed to notice because he looked hurt. "I already told you to leave me alone." Viktor really wasn't in the mood to deal with his stalker.

The boy was a classmate from his college, but they only shared one class together. Viktor actually never noticed him until one day he tried to asking him out, and Viktor, feeling a little bad for him, since he recognized him as the freak of the group; rejected him the best he could, indicating that he already had a girlfriend. The boy then asked for a kiss as a consolation. Although Viktor knew he shouldn't do it... his curiosity won over him since he wanted to know how it felt to kiss a man.

Unfortunately, it felt the same as kissing his girlfriend or the drunk woman with whom he lost his virginity. Nothing.

However, the boy was an idiot or something, because he immediately began to say that he 'felt a spark between them' and 'that they deserved each other', that they had to be together for the eternity and other nonsense. The boy then began to following Viktor to everywhere. At least he had the decency to be at a considerable distance when Yuki was present.

"But... you kissed me." The boy replied walking towards him shyly, which caused Viktor to get upset and Makkachin growled more, then he backed away.

"It was just a kiss. Get over it." Viktor surprised himself by answering curtly and ignoring him for looking at his cell phone. But that boy, somehow, with his black hair and glasses, reminded him of Yuuri, which was even more offensive to him since he was behaving like a pervert. Viktor actually knew that that was partially his fault. But just because he had agreed to kiss him out of mere curiosity didn't mean he wanted to have something with that boy, and now he didn't know how to get rid of him.

"I..." The boy continued, with his eyebrows contracted. Surely annoyed by his words. "I'll tell your girlfriend..." A triumphant little smile formed on his lips as he watched Viktor look back at him in disbelief. However, his smiled faded when the silver-haired boy began to laugh.

"Do it." Viktor encouraged him while pretending to dry his tears, although inside his head he was terrified at the idea. He just needed to maintain the act. "It's your word against mine. No one will believe you." He said, and started walking to pass him by.

Viktor wasn't stupid, he knew he was one of the most popular guys in his university. If he wanted, he could make the boy's life impossible with just a few words of contempt and the girls who blindly followed him like little lambs would do the rest for him on social networks. So, if that guy continued to bother him, he wouldn't be responsible for what might happen.

And that though made him feel a little guilty of even thinking it so coldly, but only for 2 minutes until he got another message from Yuuri and he completely forgot the subject.

Luckily, the boy didn't bother him again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A couple of weeks after the incident, Viktor was walking with his girlfriend to some place that he didn't hear what it were. He was too busy ignoring Yuki while watching funny pictures on his cell phone and pretending to listen to her.

At the beginning of their relationship, Yuki had turned out to be a pleasant company. The girl was his type: cute, shy and kind. They also had almost the same classes, which made it convenient to have her by his side in case Viktor kept awake at night watching videos on the Internet and slept during classes, because his girlfriend would passes him the notes and explained what the teacher on duty have said.

But as time passed, things had become boring. It wasn't as if Viktor hadn't seen it coming. After all, Yuki was the one who asked him out, not him to her; and Viktor accepted because he thought it would be worth the pain, since he was taking advantage of the fact that other girls would stop harassing him (which worked a little).

The first time they walked together, Viktor tried to be a gentleman and hold her hand, thinking it would be romantic, but it was rather uncomfortable, so he released her hand within a few minutes later with some excuse, and he didn't tried again.

Even after their five-month relationship, they hadn't tried anything sexual. Yuki had confessed to being a virgin, and Viktor knew that he didn't wanted to be the one to take away her illusion of a perfect 'first time'. The most they did together was to share kisses and some caresses, and as soon as the girl began to tremble with nerves, he left her alone so as not to cross the line. So many of those encounters ended with Viktor indulging himself. But he preferred that to hurt the feelings of the girl (and don't give her the wrong idea of his feelings towards her).

And the definitive proof that Yuki wasn't the person right person for him is that Makkachin wasn't very attached to her either. He never got excited when he saw her and he barely let her petted him before walked away to look for a toy to bite. Even Viktor's parents treated her in a courteous and impersonal way, not seeking to interact with her more than necessary.

If Viktor hadn't cut off yet his relationship with Yuki, it was because he didn't know how to do it. It was obvious that the girl was in love with him and she did everything she could to please him, which only made the silver-haired boy felt guilty for not being able to reciprocate her feelings.

And while Viktor wondered why he hadn't yet received a message from Yuuri, since he was supposed to be out of school by that time, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. And it was precisely Yuuri.

The dark-haired boy was walking next to another boy with light brown hair, who was a little taller than him (and that definitely wasn't Phichit). That wouldn't have been something particularly strange if it wasn't because the brown haired boy was pushing Yuuri of the elbows, like if he was guiding him, while Yuuri had his hands busy holding a paper tissue over his nose, and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Viktor, confused at first by that vision, he noticed the stained red tissue and threads of dried blood fell down on Yuuri's chin and neck and reached his white uniform. Viktor felt as if his heart had stopped. Yuuri was hurt! He didn't even hesitate a single second to run to meet him.

"Yuuri!" He yelled and took him by the shoulders after reaching him, making Yuuri and the boy who accompanied startled a little. Viktor would have cupped his cheeks if it wasn't because he was afraid of hurting him more. "What happened? Who did this to you?!"

"Ah, Viktor..." Yuuri blinked a couple of times as he tried to focus his eyes, still holding the tissue over his face. "I-I'm fine. Nothing happened. It was an accident..."

Normally such an answer would have made the silver-haired man doubt Yuuri's word, but seeing that the boy was so calm and composed, he knew that it really must have been just an accident. So Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. Still, that didn't stop him from feeling worried about him. Only a few weeks ago Yuuri had been quite ill and now he suffered from nosebleeds. Life simply was not fair! He thought dramatically...

"Hello! I am Emil. I'm Yuuri's classmate." Suddenly the brown hair boy said, showing a friendly smile. Viktor looked at him for a few seconds before answering with an acted smile, which became genuine after hearing the following word. "If you're Viktor, that's means you're his skating instructor, right! Yuuri is always talking about you, he says you're cool!"

"E-Emil!" Yuuri exclaimed, now using the tissue to cover his face in shame, and Viktor laughed.

"Oh, but Yuuri is so cool, too!" He replied, standing at Yuuri's side to take his backpack, carry it for him, and then put an arm around his shoulders. "You should see Yuuri's spinning! He looks like a professional! I cannot even do that!" He said proudly and Yuuri blushed more.

"Viktor, please ..."

"Oh, I'd like that!" Emil replied with genuine curiosity. "Phichit also skates, right? One day you have to take us to the rink and teach us how to skate, Yuuri!"

"Ah... I don't ..." Viktor could feel Yuuri tensing up, and then he remembered his state. The Japanese boy hadn't yet allowed to enter the dance studio or the rink, so he decided to change the subject.

"Yuuri, what happened? Where are your glasses?"

"It was an accident," Emil explained. "Some guys were playing soccer in the yard, and our classmate JJ kicked the ball so hard that it left the field and hit Yuuri with it."

"Did he broke your glasses?!" He asked immediately with evident annoyance. He had no idea who this JJ was, but he already felt that hated him for hurting Yuuri.

"No, no!" Yuuri assured him at once, laying a hand on top of the one resting on his shoulder to calm him down. "One of the crystals came off, but they aren't broken. They will be easy to fix and JJ promised me he would pay for them."

"Oh, I see... So, Emil, did you offer yourself to accompany Yuuri to his house?" He conjectured and Emil nodded.

"Yes. I know how bad Yuuri's sight is and I wanted to make sure he had no problems to get home. Phichit would have accompanied him if it wasn't because he was left in detention for using his cell phone during classes." Emil and Yuuri giggled.

"I see. You have my gratitude." Viktor could see that the brown hair guy was saying the true and he had no intention of taking advantage of Yuuri, so he was really grateful. "I'll take care of Yuuri from here on." He said taking Yuuri's hand.

"Oh, okay!" Emil smiled and started to walk in the other direction. "See you tomorrow, Yuuri!"

"Yeah, thank you!" He replied with a slight smile and then looked at Viktor sideways. "Viktor, you don't have to accompany me to my house..." He murmured, almost scolding him.

"Nonsense, Yuuri!" Viktor pretended to be offended, knowing that Yuuri was just being shy. "I have walked with you many times before, and I won't leave you now that you need my help the most."

"But Yuki is waiting for you..." Yuuri replied in a low voice, as if he is afraid that the girl would listen to him. Viktor opened his blue eyes wide in surprise as he remembered the girl. Honestly, he had forgotten about her.

Yuki was looking at them from afar with crossed arms, waiting for her boyfriend to return to her side. But Viktor could see that the girl was mostly looking at Yuuri with an expression that was hard to decipher, but she seemed to be angry with him, and that didn't please him.

"Ah, Yuki." Viktor called her with a false smile, the one he dedicated to anyone who wasn't his family. "I'll take Yuuri to his house. I won't be able to accompany you today."

"But, Vitya, you promised to go with me..." Viktor didn't know how the girl had learned about his nickname, but hearing it from her mouth was never pleasant. She tended to used it against him whatever time she wanted to convince him of doing something. Viktor usually gave in, since she would stop bothering him, but this time it would work.

"I'm sorry, but no." He wasn't sure what kind of expression he had at that moment, because the girl stepped back, lowered her eyes to the point of crying and hurried away.

"Uhmm, Viktor... Shouldn't you... go after her?" Yuuri inquired, and the silver-haired boy could distinguish the guilt in his voice.

"No, I shouldn't." Viktor replied, squeezing Yuuri's hand tighter. "It seems to me that Yuki finally understood my priorities."

"Eh?" The dark haired boy cocked his head in confusion at the response, but Viktor started walking.

"Yuuri, how's your nose? Is it hurts? Did you go to the infirmary? Is your brain going to fall out of your nose? Do you want an ice cream?" Viktor asked the questions one after the other without realizing it. He used to do that when he felt happy. To his luck, Yuuri was already used to answering them in order.

"Um, yes, my nose is fine, nothing broken. And yes, it hurts a little. The nurse said that it was normal and that my nose would be sensitive for a couple of days... No, my brain is not going to come out of my nose. And... Yes, I would like an ice cream." Yuuri replied the last question while blushing again, and Viktor nodded enthusiastically.

Upon reaching a soda fountain, which they had to divert their way to get there, Viktor bought a vanilla ice cream with fruit for Yuuri and chocolate one for him. Yuuri tried to pay his share, Viktor insisted that 'a wounded person need to be spoiled'. Yuuri only gave a fake sigh of annoyance and let Viktor do what he wanted. Then they sat facing each other at one of the outdoor tables to enjoy the autumn air.

"Viktor..." Yuuri interrupted him in a trembling voice as the silver-haired boy was talking about his day and his ice cream was halfway. Viktor fell silent to encourage him to speak. "Mari told me that she heard what you and Minako-sensei talked about ..."

Oh no. Viktor's smile disappeared. Yuuri wasn't supposed to know that for a few more days. Since when did he know? How many hours did he tortured himself thinking about that? But before he could ask those questions, the Yuuri continued.

"I... I was thinking a lot about that. And I think I have a solution. But I would like to know your opinion first." To Viktor's surprise, Yuuri was smiling. "Do you think I should choose ballet or skating?"

"Ballet." He answered without hesitation. However, he quickly start to explain himself as Yuuri was looked at him with disappointment. "Don't get me wrong, Yuuri." He smiled and reached out to take one of Yuuri's hands. "If it were for me, I would ask you to stay with me. But... Do you remember the recital from a few months ago, in which Minako forced you to play the lead role?"

"Ah. Do you mean that recital in which I told you a thousand of times that you shouldn't attend and in the end you ended up going with banners with my name and even uploaded the video to your social networks?" Yuuri asked raising an eyebrow and half-closed eyes. "No, I don't remember." He said sarcastically and Viktor laughed.

"Well, I do remember. I'll repeat what I said to you that day. Yuuri, you are a natural dancer. When you move, it is as if you were releasing music from your body! I'm sure you can go very far if you choose ballet." He said honestly, and Yuuri lowered his gaze a few seconds before looking directly into his blue eyes, which was the second action that caught Viktor off guard.

"What if I choose skating?"

"... Oh! Then you would make me very happy because I would still have my best student with me." Viktor said, and the chocolate eyes shone with joy. "...So? What did you decide?" Now the silver-haired boy asked nervously.

"I chose both." He replied as if it were obvious.

"Uh? You cannot do both! You could get sick again!"

"No. I won't." Yuuri replied confidently. "Because I won't do both at the same time. I will alternate them. I mean, I'll take a course with Minako-sensei and the next course with you." He explained and then continued eating his ice cream, avoiding Viktor's gaze out of embarrassment, and this time Viktor thought it was adorable.

"Yuuri, I think it's an excellent idea! And..." He stopped talking when he noticed that several people were looking towards them, more specifically towards Yuuri's bloody shirt. "I think I should take you home now so you can change your clothes. People think you're a zombie." Yuuri had to fight for not end up spit out his ice cream over the table.

"Viktor! Don't make me laugh! It hurts!" He admonished him while laughing and pulling his hand away from his but only to be able to holding his nose in an attempt to calm the pulsations.

"You cannot scold me for making you laugh." Viktor faked a gasp and put a hand over his chest, and Yuuri rolled his eyes disapprovingly at how dramatic he was sometimes.

They got up from the table, got rid of the empty plastic cups, and Viktor took Yuuri hand again, realizing that they hasn't walked together after school so often like before, nor eating sweets as before, because Viktor had to spend that time with his girlfriend.

Suddenly, Viktor no longer felt bad about wanting to cut off his relationship with Yuki.


	6. Yuuri: 16 years old

I'm so sorry for the delay! I have certain page...umm... PAcoughTREcoughON, where I upload my doujins and drawings, so I haven't had time to continue to translate the fic as much I would like.

 **I'm currently working on a Yuri on ice+Harry Potter setting doujin called " Did you put a love spell on me?!". It's a Victuuri, obviously. You can found it on my facebook or tumblr!** **;D**

If you want to support my work, you can find the links of my tumblr and facebook on my profile ;D!

facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
p2tr3on: rhapesehuans

* * *

Yuuri was 16 years old the first time Viktor gave him a 'two parts' birthday present.

The first part was a nice (and possibly expensive) blue coat, and Viktor gave it to him during his usual family party. Then Viktor apologized to him and promised that the second part of his gift would be really within three weeks.

Yuuri thought that was strange, but he imagined that maybe the second gift would be something that the Russian would had bought overseas, or maybe he would have run out of money and he was waiting for his next payment, so he told Viktor that he didn't needed a second gift. He loved the coat and that was enough, but the older one assured him that that wasn't the case and asked him not to worry.

Curiosly, his other gifts were also winter clothes. Yuuri knew that he was already a teenager and that he wouldn't receive toys, but he didn't expected that Phichit, Yuuko and Takeshi would give him socks, gloves and a bonnet to match the blue coat. The only thing that occurred to him to think is that his friends had agreed with Viktor to give him coordinated gifts and pretend not to know anything about it. But that was fine. Yuuri liked comfortable clothes, and winter clothes were comfortable.

Also, being able to eat all the katsudon he wanted, with Viktor, Makkachin and Vicchan by his side, was always the best way to spend that day.

"Viktor..." Yuuri started to say, leaving the chopsticks on the table, after realizing something. "Winter holidays begin in three weeks. Is not during those days when you go to Russia to visit your family?"

"Oh! Don't worry, Yuuri. You will receive your gift on time. It's a promise." Viktor answered with his heart-shaped smile and Yuuri smiled back.

Another thing that seemed strange to Yuuri, but he didn't give too much importance because it wasn't something that actually bother him (in fact, it was just the opposite), was that, the days after his birthday, Viktor asked him to resume their Russian classes.

"Oh! Don't worry, Yuuri. You will receive your gift on time. It's a promise." Viktor answered with his heart-shaped smile and Yuuri smiled back.

Another thing that seemed strange to Yuuri, but he didn't give too much importance because it wasn't something that actually bother him (in fact, it was just the opposite), was that, the days after his birthday, Viktor asked him to resume their Russian classes.

Viktor started teaching him Russian since he was 14 years old, so the dark-haired boy already knew how to say some phrases and single words, besides writing the Russian alphabet thanks to the fact that the oldest one always rewarded him with candies every time he did something right. Yuuri hadn't took those classes seriously back then. He simply enjoyed being able to hear Viktor speaking in his mother tongue. But this time Yuuri decided that he should pay more attention to them, since the silver-haired man seemed really excited about the idea of being able to have a decent conversation in Russian with him.

Yuuri still remembered with shame when, just some months ago, he had his first wet dream about Viktor, and it was just after listening him speaking in Russian with one of his cousins by cellphone. He felt so bad with himself that he had to tell the silver-haired man that they should suspend the lessons for a while, giving the excuse that he had to use that time to study. Not only had he dreamed once with Viktor but several more times after. He had even used photographs of him to satisfy his virgin teenager fantasies.

What made Yuuri feel especially bad about it was the fact that Viktor had started dating Yuki. Yuuri would find out a couple of years later the exact reason why Viktor and Yuki ended their relationship, since they seemed to get along so well. But for that moment the dark-haired boy only hoped he hadn't been part of the cause of their breakup, because Viktor preferred to helped him instead of go out with the girl the day his nose bled... Although, it would be hypocritical on Yuuri's part to say that he liked Yuki. He still remembered the cold, almost spiteful gaze the girl gave him when Viktor stopped paying attention to her to help him.

Just a couple days before the end of the three weeks (so he could receive his second gift), Yuuri no longer attended school due to holidays. Viktor still had exams in college, so he asked the youngest boy to go ahead to his house, even if he was still at school, so they could eat lunch together and then continue studying Russian for the rest of the day.

"Don't you have to study for your exams?" Yuuri asked one of those days, hoping the silver-haired man wouldn't have problems in the university for his stubbornness of trying to teach him another language.

"Yuuri! Things that you already learned don't need to be studied twice." Viktor replied with his typical carefree smile to assure him that everything was fine. The dark-haired boy would have shared that opinion if it wasn't because he knew that Viktor was very forgetful and needed to review things several times before learning them completely. Yuuri hoped that at least he didn't fail any subject.

When Yuuri arrived at the entrance gate of the Nikiforov mansion, he didn't even have to ring the bell because Viktor's mother always seemed to be waiting for him to open the doors by herself of her home, despite the fact that they had servants. No matter how many times Yuuri put a foot inside the Nikiforov house, he never quite got used to its European-style interior, with large windows, fine furniture on everywhere and a large staircase in the middle of the main room that led to the second floor.

More than once he had joked with Viktor that his house looked like the mansions of the game Resident Evil (although with more vivid colors), and the Russian always laughed.

"Yuuri, my little solnyshko*!" Viktor's mother greeted him with an effusive hug, as usual. Makkachin also joined the hug by placing his paws on Yuuri's shoulders and licking his face. "Vitya hasn't returned from school yet. But what if you help me finish baking cookies and then have some tea together?" Yuuri smiled and nodded while patted the poodle's ears, and blushing a little by the nickname. If he remembered correctly, 'solnyshko' meant something like 'small sunshine' and that Russian people used to refer like that to the children on their family.

Just as Yuuri looked a lot like his mother, Viktor also looked a lot like his. Actually, if it wasn't because Viktor had inherited his father's silver hair and blue eyes, anyone could say that he and his mother were twins. Nina Nikiforov was a beautiful and jovial woman, with green eyes and blonde hair that reached her shoulders, unlike her son hair that reached his waist; also, her mouth formed a huge heart when she smiled.

The first time Yuuri saw Nina he thought she was Viktor's older sister, but he quickly learned that Viktor was an only child, and that the real reason why she looked so young is that she was relatively young. Nina was a 38-year-old Russian professional model, the typical trophy wife without many studies who had become pregnant at age 18, with the difference that she did get married for love. She even appeared in some of the advertisements of the department store in which Sergei Nikiforov, Viktor's father, was Director.

When Yuuri and Nina finished baking the cookies, one of the maid helped Nina to serve them on a tray along with a teapot with tea and another one with hot chocolate for Yuuri, and they enjoyed the cookies in the living room while they talked. Makkachin was lying in the sofa, in the middle of them.

"So, Yuuri, you have no plans for Christmas holidays." The woman inquired, more in affirmation than a question, and the dark-haired boy looked at her with confusion.

"Um... Normally, my family and I left the city to visit my relatives in Tokyo." He answered with a questioning tone. That's how it was every year. Why would that year be different?

"Oh, yes, of course." Nina laughed as if she had just remembered something and sipped at her tea. If Viktor also inherited his mother's attitude, Yuuri could deduce that the woman was hiding something. "So had you started packing your things, solnyshko?" As soon as Yuuri nodded, they heard a third voice.

"Cookies!" Viktor exclaimed with his heart-shaped smile, and when he was about to take one, his mother lightly hit his hand.

"Vitya! You must wash your hands first. How many times do I have to tell you?" She shook her head in mock disappointment, and Viktor sighed in annoyance.

"Yuuri, you have clean hands, right? Give me a cookie." He asked as he leaning toward him and opened his mouth, waiting for the cookie.

The Japanese boy, not receiving a refusal from Nina, took a cookie and put it in Viktor mouth, and blushed when he hear him moaning with pleasure.

"Hmm! It's delicious!" He said while chewing and his mother looked at him reproachfully.

"Do not talk with your mouth full!" She said with a frown, but then she smiled. "And thanks. Yuuri and I bake them together. Still, go wash your hands. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." Nina got up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen. "Seriously, Vitya, sometimes I wonder how Yuuri is more mature than you..." The boys heard her complain and laughed.

"Yuuri!" Viktor who hugged him effusively. Makkachin woke up and licked both of their faces. "Come, let's go to my room. I heard you started packing your things. How about if you help me pack mine? I still don't know which Makkachin toys I should take to Russia."

"Oh. Ok." Yuuri smiled, and let Viktor take his hand and help him get up from the sofa to guide him to his room, which was really unnecessary because Yuuri already knew the way.

While Viktor was showing him his clothes and his poodle toys and dropped them on the bed, Yuuri couldn't help but feeling discouraged with the idea that they wouldn't see each other for a while. However, he scolded himself, remembering that it was nothing new and that every year was the same; both left Hasetsu to visit their respective families for the Christmas holidays. In addition, he knew that they could chat by video chat or calls. And he would have a few extra days to think about Viktor's birthday present.

Maybe... one day, Yuuri would dare to ask Viktor if he wanted to spend the summer holidays with him in the onsen. He was sure that his parents wouldn't mind if Viktor stayed with them, and the Nikiforov surely wouldn't mind either leaving Viktor in Japan under their care. However, it seemed a rather selfish and absurd idea on his part to even think about it, because surely the silver-haired man would have better things to do than spend his vacations with him.

Yuuri's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a notification from his cellphone.

 _Phichitpikachu: yuuri! Do you want to come to michele's house? we are going to see action movies!_

 _Yuuri_ _·_ _ω_ _·_ _: I'm sorry. I'm with Viktor, and then I have ballet class with Minako-sensei._

 _Phichitpikachu: uh, sorry! I forgot you were with your boyfriend «3_

 _Yuuri_ _·_ _ω_ _·_ _: ... you know perfectly well that Viktor is NOT my boyfriend. He is older than me!_

 _Phichitpikachu: ugh, yuuri! you are only 4 years apart! My father is 10 years older than my mother!_

 _Yuuri_ _·_ _ω_ _·_ _: I know, but ... I do not know. Viktor would never notice someone like me!_

 _Phichitpikachu: no! we have discussed this many times before, he likes you, shut up!_

 _Yuuri_ _·_ _ω_ _·_ _: He likes me because you say that? LOL_

 _Phichitpikachu: yes, because I say that! I am your best friend and you know that I am always right!_

 _Yuuri_ _·_ _ω_ _·_ _: Except that time when you said there was a ghost in the boy's restroom on school._

 _Phichitpikachu: ... except when I said there was a ghost in the boy's restroom on school, who would say that a cat could meow in such a frightening way?_

 _Yuuri_ _·_ _ω_ _·_ _: Because of you I could not go to the school restroom for three days, you know how scared I was!_

 _Phichitpikachu: I already said sorry! :c_

"Yuuri! Stop chatting with Phichit. I was talking to you first!" Viktor said with a pained expression. Apparently, Yuuri had been ignoring him for several minutes while answering the messages with one hand, while the other kept patted Makkachin. The poodle was sleeping on the bed and Yuuri was sitting next to him.

"Oh I'm sorry. What did you say?" He said goodbye to Phichit and returned his attention to Viktor.

"What I should wear, the magenta scarf or the blue scarf?" He asked with a scarf in each hand.

"Well... Magenta is your favorite color..."

"But people say I look better wearing blue! Also, blue is your favorite color, right?" He smiled and Yuuri laughed.

"But the one who is going to wear the scarf is you, not me. Why are you asking me?"

"So it would match with coat I gave you!" He replied playfully, pointing a finger at Yuuri's coat, and dark-haired boy rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance.

"Green. You would look better with a green scarf."

"Yuuri, I don't have green scarves!" He said taking a hand to his chest, still holding a scarf, dramatically.

"That's not my problem." The next thing Yuuri knew was that Viktor had thrown both scarves at his face, one of them hanging over his head. When he wanted to taking it off, Viktor was lay on him on the bed, tickling his stomach. "Viktor, no! It hu-hurts!" He cried as he laughed and tried to move his arms and legs to make the older one retreat, but it was useless since Viktor was stronger.

"Blue or magenta?" He asked, also laughing, still tickling over his coat. Makkachin began to bark playfuly when he heard the laughs.

"Blu-Blu... Brown!"

"That's not an option!" Viktor stuffed his hands under Yuuri's coat and clothes to continue the tickling, and Yuuri felt chills as his bare fingers touched his skin.

"Blu-blue!" He finally answered, and Viktor stopped and gave him his heart-shaped smile.

"See how easy it was? I'm glad we understood each other!" He said triumphantly, so much that Yuuri realized that the question hadn't even been needed in the first place because Viktor would have chosen the blue scarf anyway.

The dark-haired boy sighed with relief at being able to breathe normally. Although, it seemed strange that the silver-haired man kept his hands on his belly. However, he soon forgot aboy that when saw Viktor's aquamarine eyes, as serene and calm as the sea of Hasetsu, now looked straight at his brown ones with an intensity that Yuuri couldn't decipher at the time. Somehow, that caused his cheeks to blush and his body trembling with nerves, especially because their pelvises were too close. And Viktor's long silver hair hung down his shoulders until touch Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri then remembered the first time he had Viktor this close, when he slipped on the ice a few years ago and the older boy caught him in his arms. Viktor no longer had such delicate features and his face become manly. He was much taller now and his shoulders had widened, but his eyes were still the same.

"Vi-Viktor?" Yuuri called him after several seconds of no words. The silver-haired man then blinked a few times in a row, as if he had emerged from a trance. "Your hands... are cold."

"... Oh! I'm sorry." He gave a nervous giggle and then get off him, but he sat next to Yuuri on the edge of the bed.

They were silent for a moment in which Yuuri wasn't sure what had happened, and he continued to lie on the bed, with the poodle licking his hair; and looking at Viktor's back for some sign of why the hell the atmosphere had become suddenly so uncomfortable. Then Viktor spoke.

"Weird... I thought I was wearing gloves." Yuuri couldn't help bursting with laughter at the statement, and Viktor followed him a second later.

"Viktor... did you... lose another pair of gloves?" He asked without stopping to laugh and the Russian shrugged.

"Yuuri! It's really hard to answer an exam while wearing gloves!" He defended himself by crossing his arms and looking at him out of the corner of his eye, feeling indignant at his mocking laugh.

"Your mom will kill you."

They could have continued laughing for more minutes if it wasn't for one of the maid knocking on the door to let them know that the food was already served.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri, between yawns, loked at the time on his cellphone and found that it was four in the morning...

What was Viktor doing at his room at four in the morning?!

"Yuuri! Wake up!" He heard his animated voice on the other side of the door, but when Viktor didn't receive an answer, he simple opened it and ran in to shaking Yuuri by the shoulders.

"I'm already awake!"

"Excellent!" The he let go of him and returned to the door to turn on the lights, then leaned over to carry Vicchan, who wagged his tail and licked Viktor's face. Yuuri rubbed his eyes and could distinguish his parents under the arch of the door, smiling. "Wear something comfortable for the trip!"

"Eh...?" Yuuri blinked slowly, trying to register in his brain what was happening. "But... won't we get out until afternoon?"

"Oh yeah. Your family will leave in the afternoon, but our fly to Russia is in two hours. We have to be as soon as possible at the airport. So hurry up!"

"Eh? Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Oh.

Yuuri suddenly understood why his friends had given him winter clothes (and insist more than usual on saying that Viktor was his 'boyfriend' for bothering him); the Russian classes, and the fact that he had to wait three weeks to get the second part of his gift...

Viktor really did know how to surprise him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The few times that Yuuri had been in an airport was always to receive family, but that would be the first time he would be there to board a plane. He was rather nervous at the idea, but having Viktor's hand on his own made him feel a little calmer. And the fact that he wasn't accompanied by people who weren't from his direct family made the situation a bit uncomfortable. However, Viktor's parent were always very kind to him, and they received him with a big smile when the found them outside his house.

Also, Vicchan and Makkachin would go with them! Although they would be in the special compartment for pets during the flight.

To his luck, Yuuri didn't have to worry about anything. The Nikiforov had already talked with his parents about the legal documents and his passport, so he and the silver-haired man were chatting happily in the waiting chairs while they waited to board.

"Viktor ..." Yuuri said, not sure how to pose the question, so he alternated his eyes to the floor and to Viktor. "Why...why are you taking me to Russia?"

"Oh... Don't you like the idea of going to Russia with me, Yuuri?" He said, and his blue eyes looked discouraged. Yuuri immediately answered, trying not to panic.

"N-no! I mean, yes! I like the idea! It's just... I don't understand why you brought me." Viktor showed his heart-shaped smile and squeezed his hand, making him startle a little.

"Yuuri! The Christmas holidays are for spend time with family! And you're part of my family, remember?" He said as if it was obvious, and Yuuri blushed as he nodded.

Maybe... next year, he could invite Viktor to stay in the onsen.

"Oh, solnyshko, you should had seen how Vitya begged to your parents to allow you to come with us" Nina said walking towards them, with a smile equal to the one of her son. Now Viktor was the one that blushed. "He made us to visit yours parents and promise them that we would take great care of you. Your parents weren't against the idea, but they were worried about the money. But we told them not to worry about that, we would pay for everything, since you are Vitya's birthday present!"

Yuuri looked at both with surprise, and then only at Viktor. He rarely had seen the Viktor so embarrassed, and that made him chuckled.

"Viktor. Is your birthday gift me going with you to Russia?" He asked, not wanting to sound very hopeful. Yuuri might be innocent enough for his age, but he still knew that not everyone would buy a plane ticket for someone just for a vacation... Viktor must had an intention behind it.

That or... maybe it was true that he really saw him as a younger brother. Yuuri wasn't sure how that made him feel. However, he knew that he didn't want to ruin that moment with his negative thoughts, especially because Viktor had looked away and seemed nervous for answering. He looked adorable.

"Exactly, solnyshko." The woman answered for him and nodded repeatedly. "And I was very much in agreement with that. You, for me, are like the second son that I would have loved to have, but because of the nature of my work, I couldn't. You two interact so adorably when you are together that my heart couldn't bear the thought of separating you." She said dramatically, bringing a hand to her chest. Like mother like son, Yuuri thought.

"So... this is a shared gift, right? Thanks, Viktor. I love it." Yuuri said with a big smile, feeling happy that he could stand next to Viktor no matter the situation, and the silver-haired man finally looked at him, still blushing and smiling.

Inside the plane, Yuuri started tremble with nerves and felt his stomach turn at the thought of the height. He even didn't want to sit by the window for fear of having a panic attack. For his part, Viktor, who was already used to travel, did everything he could think of to keep Yuuri relaxed, like trying to distract him with a movie in English, although they didn't pay much attention to it since they were laughing and talking about any topic that occurred to them. And when the movie was over, Yuuri pulled out his DS and they played some hours before the flight attendant arrived with their lunch.

When they finished eating, they both became sleepy and slept the rest of the trip. When Yuuri woke up, shortly before landing, he felt a weight on his head and realized that Viktor had been sleeping on him, with his mouth open in an unattractive way and his left cheek resting on his black hair. His silver hair tangled between the seats. Before waking him, Yuuri took a selfie with the intention of teasing him, but it was just the opposite, as Viktor indicated that he 'liked' the photo and even shared it on his own social networks.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After leaving the airport, and a tedious car trip, they first arrived to rest for a few hours at Viktor's uncles house, since their home was closer than the Nikiforov's mansion.

Yuuri then finally met in person Yuri Plisetsky, a 10 years old kid, whom he already knew about his existence from the day he met Viktor, when he compared the 'Japanese Yuri' with the 'Russian Yuri'. But the first time they saw each other was last year, when Viktor was talking to him by video call.

When Yuri looked at Yuuri, he started to shout something in Russian, but immediately changed to English when he saw that the 'other Yuri' didn't understand much. Yuuri's English was better than his Russian, so they managed to understand each other (not to say that Yuri rather cursing than talk), and since then they began to exchange text messages, when the time difference allowed them.

"Oi, pig." Yuri said in English, and Yuuri didn't know how to answer that. He just raise a hand and greet him from a distance in a timid way.

"Yura!" Viktor ran to his younger cousin and hugged him. The blond kid tried to shake him off while screaming in his mother tongue.

"Let me go, old man!"

"Not until you promise me to be good to Yuuri." He conditioned, still smiling, and the kid rolled his eyes. Yuuri wasn't quite sure what they had said, but Yuri then walked towards him, without changing his apathetic expression.

"Hello. I'm glad that we finally get to know each other." He said simply, and Yuuri could recognize the words in Russian, so he answered in the same way, however, his pronunciation wasn't very good and the blond kid laughed, though not in a mocking way. "Ah. I saw the animes you told me to see! I liked them a lot!" He said suddenly in English, and smiled as he took Yuuri by the hand. "I'll introduce you to my cat!"

Yuuri let the kid lead him to his room, with Makkachin and Vicchan running after them, while Viktor shouted at them that he would with them after greeting his uncles. Yuuri had to admit that he had been worried about the reaction of Viktor's relatives due to his presence, but Yuri, although somewhat rude, received it in a good way. Maybe he really didn't have anything to worry about.

.

.

.

Yuuri was 16 when he finally met Yuri Plisetsky, without knowing that he would be the boy he would consider as his brother-in-law the rest of his life.


	7. Viktor 19 years old (II)

**facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

* * *

Viktor wasn't 20 years old (yet) the first time he took Yuuri to Russia with him.

He had been considering it for a few months, realizing how much he missed Yuuri during the summer and winter vacations that they spent away from each other because they were with their respective families. And, according to his cousins, Viktor tended to waste his time only talking about Yuuri, which often ended up making them angry (though they enjoyed seeing their older cousin acting so dramatic). But Viktor hadn't considered it so seriously until he broke off his relationship with Yuki.

During the months leading up to both of their birthdays, Viktor did his best to control himself and not spend money on toys for Makkachin, and save it to bought a first class round-trip plane ticket for Yuuri. And when he was sure he had enough money, he went on to the next phase, which was to continue teaching Yuuri Russian so that he wouldn't find it so difficult to communicate with his family. However, he knew that Yuuri had a good level of English, and his cousins too; so teaching him Russian had been more of a whim of his to be able to converse with him in his mother tongue.

It wasn't hard for Viktor to convince his parents to take Yuuri with them, it even seemed like an excellent idea to them. The silver-haired man knew his mother was very fond of Yuuri, and his father, though he didn't interacted with him very much because of his work, also liked Yuuri. The hard part was convincing the Katsuki family.

So one afternoon, in which Yuuri was in his ballet class with Minako, the Nikiforov family met with the Katsuki family in the dining room of their onsen. Though Toshiya and Hiroko didn't really disagree with the idea, they refused it a couple of times before Nina intervened.

"Please, Hiroko." Viktor's mother said, using the puppy eyes that her son had inherited from her. "We promise to take good care of Yuuri. You know that little Solnyshko is like a second son to me. We can even take Vicchan with us so he wouldn't feel lonely." She pointed out to the small poodle that Viktor was hugging. "You don't have to worry about money. All expenses will be borne by us. This trip is part of Vitya and Yuuri's birthday gift after all."

"Well... If it's a gift..." Hiroko began to say, looking at her husband with a pleading smile. "You know that Yuu-chan will love spending more time with Vitya-kun. It's like a big brother to him. It wouldn't be fair if we didn't let him go, especially if it's his birthday present."

"Let him go." Mari said as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and looked for her lighter in the pockets of her clothes. "It's better if he spend the holidays with Viktor than to go to my uncles' house and ignore our cousins for watching anime on his laptop."

"Mmh... Yes, I guess you all are right." Toshiya replied with a hand on his chin. "Viktor-kun, can I trust you to take care of Yuu-chan and Vicchan?" At that question, Viktor's eyes lit up.

"Of course, Mr. Katsuki! I promise that I won't be separated myself from Yuuri or Vicchan in any moment!"

After getting permission from Yuuri's parents, Mari asked to speak with Viktor alone in a hallway away from the dining room while their parents talked about the flight schedules and legal paperwork.

"I don't know what are you planning to, Viktor. But you better not to try out anything weird with my little brother." The girl warned him, without sounding really like a threat, as she leaned against a wall and let out a blanket of smoke from her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Viktor looked at her in confusion for a few seconds in search of a clear answer; however, Mari made no effort to explain herself. The silver-haired man then looked at Vicchan on his arms, but the poodle simply looked back at him with his head cocked.

Mari sighed in exhaustion as she tried not to get exasperated.

"Viktor. If I didn't know you, I'd say you're an idiot. But I know you. Therefore, I know that you would never do anything that could hurt Yuuri... At least not on purpose." She inhaled her cigarette again, and Viktor frowned.

"Exactly. I would never do anything that could hurt Yuuri." He affirmed, and quickly added. "He is like a younger brother to me. You should know that already..." He said, and hugged Vicchan tightly. For some reason, he felt that Mari was accusing him of something.

"Okay... I'll be more direct with you..." The girl crossed her arms and sighed again, taking her free hand to her temple as if she was about to have a headache. "Yuuri doesn't look at you like an older brother, okay?" Hearing her say that, the Russian man immediately tensed up. Mari couldn't help but laugh a little. "From what I see on your face, I realize that you still don't understand what I'm talking about."

Viktor didn't answer with words, he simply shook his head slowly.

Viktor felt that conversation was taking a wrong turn, and he didn't quite like the inquisitive gaze of the girl at all. Of all the people in the world, Mari should be the first to know that Yuuri was one of the most important persons in his life. And he was totally sure that, for Yuuri, he means the same thing.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not asking you to stay away from him. Yuuri would never forgive me." The girl continued, noticing his hurt face, and Viktor couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. "Yuuri likes you. He likes you too much." She emphasized the last word. "He is..." Mari suddenly fell silent, as if she regretted having brought up the subject, but decided to continue anyway. "Ugh, Viktor. You are an adult! You should have already noticed Yuuri's feelings!"

"Huh... You mean... Yuuri has... a crush on me?" He inquired, hopeful it wasn't about that.

Viktor wasn't as stupid as people used to perceive him because of his pretty face and carefree attitude. Actually, he was pretty smart, not for nothing he was one of the star students at his university. However, he wasn't very observant either.

He had discovered it by accident.

One afternoon in which Viktor had accompanied his father to Yu-topia for shareholders meeting where he would meet important people of the department stores where his father was the Director (people with whom he would surely do business in the future, when he followed Sergei's steps). At the end of that meeting, the silver-haired man went to Yuuri's room to spend some time with him before they had to go home. However, before he could knock on the door, he overheard a conversation that Phichit and Yuuri were holding.

"Wait. Are you really telling me that you prefer a video game character rather than a virtual Idol?" He heard Phichit's voice sounding extremely offended.

"I didn't say that..." Yuuri replied almost in a whisper, and Viktor could only imagine his face flushing because of his tone of voice. "I'm just saying that... Sephiroth from Final Fantasy is sexier than Miku Hatsune."

Okay. Hearing Yuuri speak in that way surprised Viktor, making him suddenly remember that the Japanese boy was already a teenager. It wasn't like Viktor expected Yuuri to stay chaste and pure for the rest of his life, but... he didn't even suspected that Yuuri liked boys. Taking into account that lately he had a very close friendship with a certain Sara...

"But would you marry him if he were a real person, right?" The Thai boy asked and the other boy laughed.

"Hypothetically speaking, yes."

"Wow. Yuuri, I had no idea that you liked bad guys!"

"Well, not really. Sephiroth's attitude doesn't seem very attractive to me. But I like his long, beautiful silver hair. "

"Yuuri! Would you marry someone just for their hair?! How superficial you are!" Phichit scolded him as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Mmh... You're the boy who just told me that would marry anyone who gave him a basket full of hamsters..." He commented sarcastically and Phichit let out another laugh.

"But, Yuuri, who would be foolish enough to refuse a gift in form of hamsters?! Hamsters!" Now they both laughed. "Hey, by the way... you know who else has a nice long silvery hair?" The room fell silent for several seconds, until Phichit deigned to continue. "I give you a clue. His name starts with 'V'... "

"Phi-Phichit...!"

"No, my name doesn't start with a 'V'." He laughed. "I was referring to Viktor." The aforementioned could perfectly imagine Phichit winking while Yuuri hid his distressed face behind his hands. "Tell me, would you marry Viktor because of his long, beautiful silver hair?"

"... No." Because of that answer, Viktor felt as if his heart has been ripped in two. But why the hell did he felt that?! Yuuri was like a brother to him! Before he could think of an appropriate response to that, the Japanese boy continued. "I mean... not just because of his hair." Phichit then laughed again, and Viktor suddenly could breathe again. Though he wasn't sure why.

"Oh, you're so in love with Viktor that you like him beyond his hair! I so proud of you! When is the wedding?"

"Phichit..." Yuuri said in a threatening tone, and then they changed the subject.

Slowly, Viktor moved away from the door, trying not to make noises. Then he went to the bathroom to pour fresh water on his face. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he realized that he was blushing. And his heart was beating with such force that his chest hurt.

"Yes. I talking about of his crush towards you." Mari affirmed after exhaling the smoke. "I won't ask you not to break his heart, because it's obvious that you can't reciprocate his feelings. Besides, I'm completely sure that Yuuri hasn't even thought about confessing to you. So I'm just asking you not to take advantage of him. Okay?"

"I would never do anything to hurt Yuuri." He repeated with seriousness. The girl seemed, perhaps not convinced, but at least satisfied with his response.

However, the atmosphere had become tense. Mari then shrugged, inhaled her cigarette, and said one last sentence to settle down the issue as she brushed past him and blew smoke into his face.

"All right. I'm counting on you then. Don't disappoint me."

Viktor coughed and shook his head to stop breathing that air, and saw the girl on her back walk away down the hall. Vicchan whined after feeling the tension and Viktor petted him to assure him that everything would be fine. Or so he expected.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor was 14 years old the first time he fell in love. He fell for a high school classmate who he liked her a lot and decided to ask her to be his girlfriend. However, they lasted no more than two weeks because the girl quickly became disillusioned with him because of his playful and clueless personality, something she didn't hesitate to tell him, hoping to made him change. But Viktor felt hurt and broke up with her. His next attempts of relationships were quite similar, so Viktor realized that people only wanted to be with him because of his outer beauty.

That included Yuki, who, although at first she turned out to be a nice and understanding partner, eventually she started to try to making change him too; admonish him for anything or almost yelling at him if he did something that she didn't like, or get upset if she saw him conversing with other girls. And all that because, according to her, Viktor should be a 'more responsible and respectable person' by the time they get married. The first time the girl suggested a possible wedding, Viktor took it as a joke, so he spent no energy to try to correct her, because their relationship wasn't meant to be that serious, and he was sure that Yuki already knew that.

However, the straw that breaks the camel's back was the day, after leaving her planted to help Yuuri to return home (because his glasses were broken and his nose bled), that the girl confronted him and asked him what he expected from their relationship and why "a damn brat" was more important than her. One thing was insulting him, but he wouldn't tolerate her insulting Yuuri, the only person who really accepted him as he was. That day he had no qualms about breaking up with her.

Viktor still remembered when Yuuri was smaller. He always blushed at his presence or trembled with nerves when they hugged, which was an attitude that at first Viktor confused it with fear, thinking that the dark-haired boy feared him for being his skating instructor and saw him as an authority to respect. But over time, he realized that Yuuri was rather an introvert and shy boy. And that did nothing but made Viktor had feelings of adoration toward him and try to protect him all the time, as if Yuuri were a helpless puppy.

As the years went by, and Yuuri's attitude improved, they became closer and closer, to the point that the younger one no longer trembled with nerves and smiled at him more often; there were even times when it was Yuuri the one who initiated the hugs. And despite their age difference, they always had fun chatting and spending time together so much so that Viktor's college classmates believed that the real reason why the silver-haired man spent much of his time with the Katsuki family was because he had a 'secret relationship' with Mari. Rumors that the Katsuki siblings didn't take long to find out and find it fun (unlike Yuki). Even if Viktor and Mari got along, they liked the same American music groups and Hollywood movies, and even had many of the same friends (though they went to different institutes); they hardly interact with each other, the only important thing they had in common was their love for Yuuri.

A love that from the beginning Viktor had treated it as brotherly, because it felt very similar to the love he felt towards his cousins. Even his parents treated Yuuri as one of his family. Still, what he felt for Yuuri was different... It was special. Would it have to do with the fact that they didn't share blood ties?

Four years of difference it was what separated them, which was a relatively short time, but the fact that one of them was underage…

Yuuri was 15 years old, which gave him a perfect excuse for being attracted to Viktor because of his hormones. While Viktor, 19, almost a man of 20... He knew he shouldn't felt so happy because Yuuri had a crush on him...

Viktor then understood why Mila used to call him a "pedophile" as a joke...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luckily for Viktor, after learning of Yuuri's feelings for him, nothing between them changed. At first he thought it would be uncomfortable to talk to him again after listening to his conversation with Phichit, but it was the opposite. The older one felt happier than ever and sought to spend as much time as possible with the dark-haired boy's side.

"Yuuri, how about you wait for me at my house these days and we have lunch together?" He asked one afternoon as he walked Yuuri home after his last day of school, wrapping his arm around his small shoulders. Viktor had no reason to hug him. But he had seen Yuuri talking and laughing with that Sara, the girl with the noisy twin, so an unconscious protective instinct came over him. "I still have some exams at college and I won't be home until after noon. But if you are already there by the time I arrived, we can use the rest of the day to continue with our Russian class. What do you say, huh?"

"Oh... Um... Sounds like a good idea..." Yuuri replied, maintaining eye contact with the silver-haired man just a few seconds before turning his sight to the street. Viktor could saw a slight blush on his cheeks, which made appeared a triumphant smile on his lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When he finished answering his last exam, which he was absolutely sure that he would get a good grade, Viktor took his coat from the back of his seat and put it on. When he was going to take his gloves, which he had left on his desk so he could be able to write better without them, Yuki appeared in front of him.

After break up with the brunette, the relationship between them had become cold and tensed, especially since they had the same classes and a lot of the same friends, and it was hard not encounter during meetings and parties. Viktor used to greet her with formally, while Yuki did her best to ignore him. So Viktor was surprised the girl was the one who approached him. However, he quickly realized that her friends were giving them knowing glances while leaving them alone in the classroom.

Viktor had a bad feeling.

"He... Hello, Vitya." Yuki said, her cheeks flushed and showing a small smile.

"Hello, Yuki, how are you?" He replied cordially, though retreating a little. It didn't please him at all that the brunette called him by his nickname when she hadn't even deigned to pronounce his name in months.

"I'm fine, thanks... I... Vitya... I've been thinking about things and... and I realized how immature I was in our last argument. That's why I want to apologize to you."

"Thank you. But that's already in the past. I don't have any resentment towards you." He said and smiled, though he would have preferred not to have to smile because the girl took that in the wrong way.

"Oh! I'm glad. Maybe... we could fix the things between us. I'm willing to try to date you again." She said, playing with the strap of her purse, evidently trying to evoke an image of sweetness. "You're still single, right?"

"Yes. But I'm sorry. Right now I have other things in mind and I don't have time to be in a relationship." He replied, trying to sound as neutral as possible and not angry. It really bothered him that Yuki assumed that he was still single just because he was waiting for her.

The girl's face fell, but she kept smiling.

"I understand... Maybe... Could we start over as friends again?"

"I don't see why not." Viktor said with a shrug, mostly because he wanted to finish as soon as possible with that uncomfortable conversation.

"Do you have plans for today?" Yuki asked when she noticed Viktor looking towards the door, evidently trying to escape. "We should go out to have lunch and catch up."

"Sorry. Maybe another time. Right now, I have to go home. Yuuri is waiting for me." He responded, and then searched for his gloves, but before he could take them, the girl clicking her tongue in a disapproving way.

"Yuuri... It's always Yuuri." She muttered annoyed, crossed her arms, but loud enough for Viktor to hear her complaint.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He inquired defensively. For some reason, Yuuri was always a constant in their fights. Yuki seemed to be jealous of him all the time... Could it be that she had noticed Yuuri's crush on him?

"No. It's nothing." The girl replied, changing her attitude, which had previously been kind, to a blunt one, and looking at Viktor from head to toe as if he were some kind of criminal. "I just hope you don't dare to put a finger on him..." She said that jokingly as she walked through the exit door, but Viktor could clearly differentiate the poison in her voice.

Yuki had left so quickly that she didn't even give him a chance to replied. However, Viktor thought that was for the best. He wouldn't have wanted to have to argue with her again, much less in those moments when he felt his blood burn with anger. He didn't care what people might think of him, what he couldn't stand that the girl suggested that he was a pervert who would take advantage of Yuuri.

Viktor was so annoyed that he forgot his gloves on the desk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"See how easy it was? I'm glad we understood each other!" He said with a triumphant smile and then stopped the tickling. Even though he had asked Yuuri for help in choosing the color of the last scarf he would pack, he had already chosen the blue one to match the coat he gave to Yuuri in his birthday.

When he was about to take off on the younger one, his body simply didn't move. Viktor then remembered the first time his face was so close to Yuuri's, when the little boy slid on the ice a few years ago. Yuuri no longer had chubby cheeks and his facial features weren't so childish anymore. His body was taller and more developed, though it barely reached Viktor's shoulder height; but when Yuuri combed his hair back, he looked much older than he really was. And his tender and bright eyes chocolates were still the same.

"Vi-Viktor?" Yuuri called after several seconds of none saying anything. Viktor finally came to his senses, realizing that his blue eyes had crossed the dark-haired boy's face until he fixed his lips. "Your hands... are cold." He said with his cheeks flushed.

"... Oh! I'm sorry." The silver-haired man gave a nervous laugh, and then get off him, but sat next to Yuuri on the edge of the bed, turned his back to him while trying to create a visual barrier between them.

Viktor suddenly remembered Mari's words... and Yuki's accusation. And that made him felt terrible with himself while his heart was beating painfully.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to take Yuuri to Russia with him after all. What if his subconscious betrayed him again? The fact that Yuuri had a crush on him didn't necessarily mean that their feelings were mutual... Even if that were the case, their age difference made things too complicated.

Maybe... it was just a matter of time. Maybe soon the Japanese boy would got a girlfriend, or boyfriend, and forgot about Viktor. It hurt Viktor to think that way. But that wouldn't stop him from seeing Yuuri as part of his family. He didn't even liked the idea of distancing himself from him.

The atmosphere was getting so awkward that Viktor knew he must be the one to speak first.

"Weird... I thought I was wearing gloves." He said to break the ice, and Yuuri laughed. That somehow made him felt a little.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

During their flight to Russia, Viktor saw that Yuuri was so nervous that he hadn't stopped trembled since they boarded the plane. He had even offered him sat by the window so Yuuri could admire the interior of the clouds, but the dark-haired boy immediately refused, shaking his head. Viktor was aware that it was the first time that Yuuri got on a plane, so he did everything he could to keep him distracted and calmed, from watching movies, talking about any subject, and played together with his DS.

When his parents, who were in a seat in front of them, heard that Yuuri wasn't feeling very well, they offered him medicine that Nina herself took every time she got dizzy on the planes.

"Do you feel any better, Yuuri?" Viktor asked when they finished eating what the flight attendant had served them. The dark-haired boy had left half of his food, simply playing with it with the fork.

"Yes, a little better..." He replied with a shy smile, though it was obvious to Viktor that Yuuri still felt nervous and dizzy but he was trying not to be a nuisance to him and his parents.

However, for Viktor, that wasn't a nuisance. Actually, he saw that as a second chance to take care of and spoiled a sick Yuuri (because the last time, Yuuri had locked himself in his room and didn't leave there in days). Besides, he had promised Yuuri's parents that he would always take care of him, right?

"Maybe you should sleep for a while." He suggested as he stroked Yuuri's cheeks and forehead in search for fever, causing the boy to blush. Finding nothing, he gave him a blanket that Yuuri accepted gladly.

"Yes... I think you're right." Yuuri wrapped himself in the blanket and tried to settle into his seat. But before closing his eyes, he added. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Viktor. This is supposed to be fun, but... "

"Oh, don't worry about that, Yuuri. I'm having a lot of fun." Viktor assured him with his heart-shaped smile. "I really enjoy taking care of you. You are like a living tamagotchi. But, ah, well... tamagotchis always died on me, but... I promise that I won't let you die! I mean, Makkachin is still alive, right?"

After hearing that, Yuuri started laughing. Even though his stomach kept upset, he felt much better, reflecting that with a more genuine smile.

"Okay, Viktor. I will leave my life in your hands." Yuuri said following the game. But, somehow, both knew that it was a real statement.

When Yuuri finally fell asleep, leaning his head on the older boy's shoulder, Viktor also felt sleepy, and before resting his left cheek on Yuuri's head, he kissed his forehead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the taxi they took to go to their relatives' house, Sergei sat in the front seat, which he used to kill time and talk with the driver, while Nina, Yuuri and Viktor were crowded in the seats behind, with Vicchan and Makkachin lying on their legs (they didn't wanted to left them in the trunk along with the luggage). At first it was a bit uncomfortable due to the lack of space between them, but Viktor found a simple and easy solution to execute, which was simply to encircle Yuuri's shoulders with one arm.

"A-ah, Viktor... your arm could go numb." Yuuri commented, glancing sideways at him, but Viktor shook his head.

"No. My arm will be fine... Unless you want to sit on my legs." He added with a wink.

"Oh no. Vicchan looks very comfortable on your legs. And I don't want to move so as not to wake up Makkachin." He replied laughing. And Viktor's smile widened. At another time, Yuuri would have restrained himself at the joke and turned his head to avoid him. Still, the dark-haired boy frowned and approached the silver-haired man's ear to whisper. "Do you really think your cousins will like me? Yuri told me you're unbearable when you tell them about me..." Hearing that, Viktor blushed embarrassed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Yuuri and Yuri socialize on Internet... "Maybe they won't like me and they wouldn't really want to know me."

"N-no. None of that, Yuuri. Yura just wants to bother you. That's the way he is." He replied as, with one hand, he tried to get Vicchan to stop hitting him in the face with his tail while he watched excitedly through the closed window. "When I told him by video call that you would come, I see how happy he was, but he tried to deny it, of course." He laughed. "While Georgi told me that he was hoped that you could teach him about Samurais. I told him I could do it, but apparently my word doesn't count for him because I'm not Japanese." Now they both laughed. "And Mila thinks you're cute."

"Oh..." Yuuri blushed. "I... I see. In that case, I hope I can get along with them."

"Of course. They are eager to meet you!" He said confidently, since it wasn't a lie. He was completely sure that his cousins would love Yuuri as much as he did (well, maybe not as much as he did).


	8. Yuuri: 16 years old (II)

**facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

* * *

Yuuri was 16 years old the first time he traveled to St. Petersburg, Russia, with Viktor and his parents.

At first, Yuuri was really nervous with the idea of meeting Viktor's family. He was so nervous that it contributed a lot to make his stomach churn during the flight. However, he felt much better after getting off the plane and the silver-haired man gave him his heart-shaped smile to assured him that everything would go well.

Yuuri already knew a little about Viktor's cousins because of the photos that they uploaded on their social networks (no, he didn't spy on them... Translation: yes, he did), and because, from time to time, Viktor would tell him about them with enthusiasm.

About Georgi Popovich, 19 years old, Yuuri knew that he was a month younger than Viktor and that he has a very bad luck in love, which caused him to be a very dramatic and sentimental person. Whereas Mila Babicheva, 18, was a rather rough and blunt girl who, like Viktor, was popular and had to turn down a considerable number of boys who try to date her every day. And Yuri Plisetsky, who was the youngest of the four with 10 years old, and with whom Yuuri had already chatted a few times in chat, knew he was a person with little patience and a cat lover.

And despite all the cousins being so different, what they had in common with the Japanese boy was their favorite hobby, Ice skating.

After leaving Viktor's uncles house, where they were only there for a couple of hours to eat and rest for a moment, Yuri had shown Yuuri his room and his vast collection of stuffed cats and his (real) cat Potya. And when it was time to go to the Nikiforov's mansion, they took the blond kid with them to spend the week before Christmas together.

"Viktor! Take me your dog off!" Yuri shouted as he tried to take Makkachin off, who was licking his face with enthusiasm. After seeing that, Vicchan did the same. "Oi! Pig, yours too! "

"No." Viktor replied, shaking his head. "Not until you stop calling Yuuri that way. It's rude."

"Well, how do you want me to call him?!" He asked as he pulled his face away from the tongues of the poodles. Meanwhile, Potya watched the scene without flinching from Viktor's bed, curled up on Yuuri's legs.

"Well... By my name..." Yuuri suggested with a shy smile while petting the cat's ears. He really didn't feel offended by the nickname, he simply knew that the child had a 'tsundere' personality.

"But it's confusing! And there can only be one Yuri in this house!" That made the Japanese boy startled.

"But we all call you Yura..." The older boy commented with a half-closed look and an eyebrow raised. Then he sighed in defeat. "Look, call Yuuri whatever you want. But just don't use bad words, or I'll tell your parents. Okay?" Viktor threatened him with an 'innocent' smile as he pulled Makkachin from his collar and, with his other arm, carried Vicchan.

"Okay, okay." The blond child gave in as he wiped his face. "I'll call you Katsudon. It's your favorite food, right? And it has pork, so it's almost the same."

"Okay," Yuuri hide his smile behind one hand. He already knew that, even if I tried to refute, Yuri wouldn't care.

That night the trio didn't sleep until it was too late because they were playing Resident Evil and other zombie games. And when they went to sleep, Yuuri and Yuri had to shared one of the guest's rooms with Potya. But not before Viktor suggested to Yuuri that they should sleep together to have a 'sleepover', something that the Japanese boy had to decline without thinking twice to avoid some uncomfortable situation due to his teenage hormones, so Makkachin and Vicchan ended up accompanying a discouraged Viktor in his room (so they won't bother the cat).

Yuuri usually didn't like to share a room, much less a bed. Even when he had to sleep with his own cousins, he had trouble falling asleep. However, at that moment he was already so tired from the plane trip (and his previous dizziness) that he didn't care that Yuri had to sleep in the same bed as him. In addition, the mattress was quite spacious and both of them had a small build, so they had enough space in case they wanted to roll over.

When the dark-haired boy was about to fall asleep, the blond kid spoke.

"Katsudon, what intentions do you have with Viktor?" If Yuuri had been drinking water at that moment, he surely would have spat it out.

"What?!" He turned over his pillow to see the child, although, because of the darkness and his lack of glasses, he could only see a blurred face.

Yuuri didn't trust his English level, but that question sounded as if Yuri believed that Viktor and he... No. Surely something was being lost because of the translation in his mind.

"Viktor is always talking about you to the point of exhaustion, and now he brought you to Russia because he can't seem to be without you for a second." He continued as if that was the definitive explanation of his question, sounding rather thoughtful as he spoke. "But I don't know what you think of him. I mean, why are you here?"

Yuuri could see the green eyes staring at him expectantly. And for a moment he was afraid that Yuri was accusing him of something. Did the blond kind think that he was Viktor's friend because of his money? The last thing he wanted was for some of Viktor's cousins to hate him for some kind of misunderstanding, so he tried his best to explain himself while trying not to panic.

"I-I think Viktor is really cool! I've always admired him a lot ... He's the one who taught me to skate and to have a little more confidence in myself. He's been a very good friend to me all these years. He is..." Perhaps unconsciously, Yuuri sighed in resignation. "... He's like an older brother to me..." And after saying that, Yuri snorted.

"Brothers. Sure." He rolled over on the bed, turning his back on him. "I guess that makes us cousins, you and me." He mumbled and said nothing else, while Yuuri opened his tired eyes with surprise.

Was little Yuri... welcoming him to his family?

The next morning, the cousins and Yuuri woke up after noon. Rather, it was Yuri and Viktor who woke up after noon, while the silver-haired man tried to wake up Yuuri by shaking him by the shoulders, but it didn't work. And it wasn't until Vicchan and Makkachin licked his face that the dark-haired boy finally opened his eyes. Despite being lunchtime, Nina had no problem to make them syrniki for breakfast and hot chocolate, while the maids were responsible for serving the table. Yuuri had to drink three cups of hot chocolate because he felt too cold. The mansion was heated, but that didn't mean that his body was used to the weather outside. Although Viktor didn't mind sitting next to him to 'share heat'.

"Where is he?!" Suddenly they heard a girl shouting in Russian, while light but quick steps approached Viktor's room and the door burst open.

Yuuri then saw Mila, who was watching frantically all the corners in the room until her blue eyes, very similar to Viktor's, finally settled on him. A big smile appeared on the girl's face before throwing herself on him to embrace him. Vicchan managed to escape a second before the collision, also frightening Potya, and Yuuri tensed in the arms of the redhead, as he wasn't used to girls hugging him. With Yuuko he had that confidence because of all their years of friendship. Although Michele's twin sister, Sara, lately she also used to hug him and quite often...

"Oh, Viktor. You were right! Yuuri is very cute and cuddly!" Mila said changing to English, and the Japanese boy blushed after being able to understand her. "Tell me, Yuuri, do you have a girlfriend?" Yuuri then looked at Viktor, as he had no idea what he was supposed to do in that situation.

"Mila, that's enough." Viktor said with a frown, and took her by the shoulders to move her away from the dark-haired boy. "Yuuri is a shy boy. Leave him alone."

"Yes, you witch! Don't be a cougar. We already have enough with one in the family." Yuri said as he looked for Potya under the bed, which caused Mila to laugh and Yuuri looked at the three with confusion.

"Hey, it was just a question! No matter how cute Yuuri is, I prefer them older." She said winking coquettishly, and Yuuri looked away, his face full of embarrassment.

"No, Yuuri doesn't have a girlfriend." Viktor answered for him as he sat next to him on the bed, putting an arm around his shoulders, and looked at his cousin with suspicion. "Why you ask?"

"Oh. It's just that Georgi broke up with his new girlfriend a few days ago, so I asked if Yuuri had one to warned him not to mention her so that Georgi wouldn't get depressed."

"Ah, I understand." Viktor nodded, as if that was a real valid reason.

"By the way, Viktor. Do you already know which parts of the city we will show Yuuri?"

"Oh yeah! I already have a planned itinerary." He responded cheerfully. And then he turned to the Japanese boy with his heart-shaped smile. "Saint Petersburg has a lot of interesting places! I want to take you to know the Saint Isaac's Cathedral! It has a golden copula on the top and have a beautiful view of the city! Then we could..."

"Wait, will you take him to the Potseluev Bridge?" Mila asked trying not to laugh, and Yuri made a gesture of disgust.

"N-no!" Viktor answered immediately, forcing his smile. "Well, maybe... I mean. It's near Saint Isaac's Cathedral, and well..." He didn't know how to continue, and his eyes moved in embarrassment look to at some other corner of the room.

Yuuri couldn't see his face, but he could bet that Viktor was blushing.

"Why? What's so special about that bridge?" Yuuri asked, confused by Viktor's reaction.

"Potseluev literally means 'of kisses'. The Bridge of Kisses." The redhead informed him, feigning an innocent smile. "The bridge of kisses is obviously a place where couples go to observe the landscape during a date. Holding hands and kissing each other." She emphasized the lasts words, and Yuuri also felt his face burning with the mere fact of imagining Viktor and him...

No, no. Viktor simply wanted to show him his hometown and nothing else. There was no point in trying to fantasize about that, much less in public...

"When will we go to the skating rink?" Yuri asked after retrieving his cat. "I want to see if the Katsudon really knows how to skate."

"Oh! I also want to see Yuuri skating!" Exclaimed Mila, and Yuuri was surprised that the girl quickly assumed that they were referring to him. "Viktor is your instructor, right? How about we go today to the rink and tomorrow to the cathedral?" She suggested now looking at her older cousin, who nodded after giving a sigh of defeat.

"You're right. It's past noon, and the tour in the cathedral must be full already. What do you think, Yuuri? Do you want to show my cousins everything you've learned from me?" He said and winked.

"Ah. Okay." Yuuri smiled, his cheeks slightly flushed and feeling his heart pounding harder at having Viktor's blue eyes looking at him with such affection.

They continued talking for a few more minutes until the last missing Russian cousin entered the room and introduced himself to the Japanese boy.

"I am Georgi Popovich. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yuuri Katsuki." Said a man of the same age as Viktor, also with blue eyes but black hair, who seemed to have a constant dramatic aura around him. "Viktor is always talking about you. He said you can tell me about Japanese folklore." Yuuri laughed and nodded.

During the walk to the rink, Georgi was asking questions about samurai, while Mila amused herself by annoying Yuri by hanging him on her shoulders, and Viktor had a hand on Yuuri's shoulders to 'keep him from getting lost on the streets'.

Due to the type of questions, Yuuri could realize that Georgi was rather interested in the 'romantic' ideals of the samurai's Bushido. Although he, being Japanese, knew that the current fame of the samurai was no more than modern mythology, since from the Meiji Era these began to be treated as simple servitude by the shoguns. Or as dogs without owners (ronins) by society if is that they didn't have a daimyo to follow; but Yuuri didn't have the heart to kill the dark-haired man's illusions, so he told him all the 'good things' about samurais that he could remember from school history lessons.

"Ninjas are better" Viktor said suddenly, directing his heart-shaped smile towards Yuuri. Georgi looked at him with a frown.

"Obviously you haven't paid any attention to what Yuuri said. The samurai are amazing and they beat ninjas!" He snapped in a solemn voice.

"Of course not!" Exclaimed the silver-haired man with a childlike attitude. "Yuuri! What do you like the most? Samurai or ninjas?" He said, emphasizing the last word, and Yuuri swallowed.

"Um... Do you want me to be honesty or to put me on your side?" It was the only thing he managed to answer by having Viktor's intense blue eyes on him. Viktor let out a snort of irritation, but at once he smiled genuinely.

"Honesty. I want you to always be honest with me, even though it is an answer that I don't like or it will make me suffer... a lot..." He said, already imagining his answer, and Yuuri couldn't do anything but laugh nervously.

"Samuráis..."

"Ha!" Georgi raised an arm in triumph.

"Yuuri, you've broken my heart..." He complained while throwing all his weight on the shoulders of the Japanese boy to 'cry' all over him, and Yuuri patted him on the back while trying to hold the weight of both.

"You will get over it." Yuuri said laughing.

"Never! I have been betrayed by the person I trusted most in this world!"

"Viktor, don't be so dramatic." Mila said rolling her eyes. "You can't force Yuuri to like the same things as you. Mature now please. You are 34 years old... "

"It's true. You're too old to cry like that." Yuri said mockingly.

"But I will turn 20!" He replied offended.

"Your hair is gray. Your argument is invalid."

"It's silver!" He shouted, feeling much more attacked by his family. Yuuri only continued to pat him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Yuuri?" Viktor inquired for the third time, his face seriously seemed to beg for his company, but the dark-haired boy shook his head.

"Go with your friends, Viktor. I'm sure you want to spend time with them and them with you." Yuuri replied with a carefree smile.

Viktor had agreed to meet his former school friends a couple of days after his arrival in St. Petersburg, a meeting to which Yuuri would have accompanied him if it weren't for the fact that the after party would be in a nightclub, with alcohol and who knows other dangerous substances. It didn't help that Georgi also hadn't wanted to attend the party even though they were supposed to be his friends too.

Although Yuuri had already tried sake (with parental supervision), and he knew that with 16 years old he could legally drink vodka in Russia, he simply didn't want to be a burden for Viktor. In addition, he wasn't yet used to the cold of the city and didn't really want to leave the comfort of heating of the mansion.

After dinner, Viktor left to got to meet his friends, and Yuuri stayed with Georgi, Mila and Yurio in Viktor's room. Georgi and Yurio were busy playing Resident Evil in cooperative mode, sitting on the floor and glued to the television, while Yuuri watched them from the bed waiting for his turn to play. Mila then lay down next to him and smiled.

"So... Tell me, Yuuri, how does the legal system work in Japan?"

"Eh... what do you mean?" Yuuri inquired; confused by the redhead's sudden question and her suspiciously tone of voice.

"For example..." She put a finger to her lips and looked up at the ceiling, a gesture that Yuuri acknowledged that Viktor also did often when he thought. "What is the age of consent in Japan? If you know it."

"Oh. It's at 13 years old."

"Wha-whatt?!" She exclaimed surprised and scandalized. "13 years old?! But the age of consent in Russia is 16 years!" Yuuri shrugged.

"I have no idea. In Japan it is normal for people to marry before they turn 18 if they have their parents' permission."

"Oh... I mean, hypothetically speaking, if you and Viktor wanted to be boyfriends in Japan..."

"Mila!" Georgi paused the game and admonished her with his eyes, as if he was scolding her for something she was not supposed to say, while Yuuri's cheeks were paint in red.

"I said hypothetically." She repeated with a frown, but she wasn't mad. "Unless you want me to use Yura and Viktor in the example, which would add incest and pedophilia to the equation..."

"Yes, don't use me." The blond kid said looking at everyone with a murderous gaze.

"So, I was saiying..." The girl continued as she didn't receive more negatives. "If you and Viktor wanted to be a couple, you as a 16 years old boy and he and 20 years old adult, would that be legal?"

"Umm... Technically it would be if our parents allow it." He replied, hiding his face behind a pillow, unable to blush any further. He hoped that Mila's curiosity was just that, simple curiosity about how the laws of another country worked; and that the girl wasn't implying that 'there could be something' between Viktor and him. "Although..." He added soon. "... it would be legal, but since we are both men, it would be, uh... not well seen by society."

"Uhm, I see. In Russia it's the same." Mila gave a sigh that seemed to be of disappointment, and then changed the subject. "Hey, Yura! I saw you die, pass me the gamepad!"

Later at night.

While Yuri and Yuuri were sleeping, the dark-haired boy woke up abruptly when he heard the squeaking of the door opening, and then he could see a shadow figure that was leaning against the door.

"Viktor?" He inquired with some fear, and then looked for his glasses to put on when the silver-haired man answered with a grunt. Yuuri got off the bed and immediately approached him, smelling the alcohol that emanated from Viktor's breath. "How drunk are you?" He asked in Japanese.

"Not much... I think." He replied in the same language. "Maybe... more than I thought. I thought this was my room..." He said giggling, but he stopped when he need to put a hand to his mouth, as if he was going to throw up.

"Lower your voice. You will awaken Yura." Yuuri admonished him with a frown. He felt a little annoyed of Viktor's state because he had heard rumors about how too affectionate Viktor was at parties when he drank too much (and the fact of having seen him kiss another boy, when he was still Yuki's boyfriend and being sober, made Yuuri don't know what to believe). "Come, I'll take you to your room." The youngest one allowed Viktor to lean on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry... Are you upset with me because I woke you up?"

"N-no, I'm not upset with you..." Yuuri couldn't tell Viktor that he actually felt angry with himself for being so jealous of anyone who was the fortunate to get even a little of Viktor's affection. That would sound ridiculous. "It seems you had fun with your friends." He said to change the subject.

"Not really." The silver-haired man answered with a serious face after several seconds of silence, in which Yuuri thought that perhaps Viktor hadn't heard him. "I don't want to know anything about those people anymore."

"Huh?" Yuuri looked at him incredulously. "Did something bad happen?" He asked, thinking that maybe Viktor and his friends would have gotten too drunk and started a fight, although Viktor seemed unharmed. Maybe they were just screaming at each other.

"I don't want to talk about it." Viktor replied so sharply that he made a gesture of annoyance and put a hand to his temple. Yuuri tensed, thinking that the older boy was bothered by his question. "No, no, I'm sorry." He quickly corrected. "I meant that my head hurts right now. We can talk about that tomorrow." He tried to smile as if nothing had happened, and Yuuri was relieved, though he could see how tired Viktor was because he was struggling not to fall asleep.

"Okay. We're here now." Yuuri said as he helped Viktor sit on his bed, a task that would have been simpler if Makkachin and Vicchan hadn't tried to knock them both out to play. "How do you feel, Viktor? Do you want water? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Yuuri already had experience dealing with his father's famous 'happy drunkenness' (the onsen main attraction on holidays). Honestly, he hoped not to inherit his effusiveness when drinking.

Viktor shook his head, and slowly began to remove his shoes and coat and his blue scarf, which Yuuri took and left them in a nearby chair, and then the silver-haired man lay on the bed. The poodles rushed to lie down beside him.

"I'm fine, Yuuri, thank you. I'm not that drunk. I'm just feeling a little dizzy."

"Okay, but if you feel bad during the night, you can call me on my cell phone. But if you feel really bad, then I'll have to tell your parents." He said trying not to sound threatening, but Viktor gave a sigh of resignation.

"Ah. True. Mom hates to see me drunk. Please, let me die before I have to see her angry." He begged taking Yuuri's hand, and used his puppy eyes, but Yuuri laughed.

"I am sorry. I'd rather see your mother angry than see you die."

Viktor didn't answer, but his smile grew brighter before his eyelids finally surrendered and he fell asleep. Yuuri set Viktor's hand back on the bed, and pressed his lips to his forehead. Viktor had already kissed him several times on the forehead before, every time he was , it wouldn't be weird for Yuuri to also kiss him on the forehead at that moment, right? At least it was what he told to himself not to felt that he was taking advantage of the situation.

The next morning, the family gathered for breakfast. All except for Viktor, which Nina noticed before sitting down and gave a disapproval look to a empty chair, but still the food continued in relative calm, not to mention that Yuri was too scandalous when chewing and Mila was teased him about that.

After lunch, Sergei asked the boys if they would go somewhere or wait for Viktor to wake up, to which Georgi and Mila spoke for all and said that they would take advantage of his absence to find him a birthday present.'

"What can we gift to Viktor? It is difficult to know what to give him, since he has everything." Georgi commented while looking for references on his cell phone about "What to give to rich children?".

"Let's just put a ribbon on Katsudon's head." Yuri said and Mila laughed, while Yuuri blushed.

"Well, I've given him accessories every birthday and he liked them." Yuuri said, remembering that Viktor sometimes still used the first bracelet he gave him, the one with illustrated poodles.

"Wow, this is weird." Mila said suddenly, looking at the screen of her phone. "Sasha says her brother Alexei told her that yesterday Viktor left their party very early and angry, but he doesn't know why, and Sasha is asking me if we know."

"Who the hell are Sasha and Alexei?" Yuri asked, though Yuuri also wanted to know.

"Ah. Alexei is one of Viktor's friends, or ex-friend according to what I just read, and Sasha is his younger sister. She's my classmate." Then the redhead turned to the Japanese boy. "Yuuri. You saw Viktor arrive last night; did he say something about this?"

"Umm... yes, I think so. Viktor said that he 'didn't want to know anything' about his friends. But he said he would tell me later today. He was dizzy and sleepy at the moment."

"I see. Then they must have done or said something very bad for Viktor to be angry with them. He rarely gets angry." Mila said and dismissing the matter. "Better for us. Alexei is a very nasty person. You know, the typical macho who believes that women should be submissive and should stay in the kitchen; and his sister, Sasha, is the typical feminist who believes that men are just sperm bank. She even once tried to seduce Viktor when we were younger, until I asked her nicely..." Mila held up a fist, and Yuri nodded approvingly. "... that please leave alone my cousin. Viktor only befriend with them because they are so unpleasant people that, even the girls who used to harass him, never approached him when Alexei and his group of friends were nearby."

"And to think that I almost once asked Sasha for a date." Georgi said, cocking his head, pretending to be disappointed in himself. Yuuri then realized that Viktor really meant it when he said he didn't want to hear from his 'friends' again. "All right. Since Viktor will tell us later... For now, we should continue looking for a gift for him."

While the Russians cousins and the Japanese boy continued walking on the snowy streets in a searching that they doubted it will bear fruit soon, Yuuri's gaze stopped at the store window of a boutique, specifically on the neck of one of the mannequins.

"Oh, I think I know of something that Viktor doesn't have." Yuuri commented with a triumphant smile, and the Russian cousins trusted his choice.


	9. Viktor: 20 years old

Viktor was 20 years old when he finally knew how a kiss was supposed to feel.

After arriving in Russia, the silver-haired man didn't have much to do for his cousins to accept Yuuri immediately, since he was naturally adorable, and also a great skater. When they went to the ice rink, Georgi, Mila, and even Yura, were very satisfied with Yuuri's skating, and they even congratulated Viktor for 'not being so useless as an instructor'.

The only problem was that, apparently, Yuuri also attracted the attention of the wrong people.

When Viktor left his house to meet his old friends... Well, 'friends', ex-classmates; people whom he erroneously called them 'friends' because of habit, since, before going to live in Japan and meet Yuuri, Viktor hadn't the slightest idea what a real friend was (people in general used to approach him because of his physical beauty).

"Did you really bring the Japanese boy with you, Viktor?" Alexei, one of his 'friends', inquired with a raised eyebrow and a tone of voice with such disbelief that made Viktor not understand why that sounded so strange for others.

"Yes. I want Yuuri to know my hometown, so bringing him with me was the best option!" He replied with his usual contained smile, one that disguised how little he was having fun in that meeting, as he felt more and more abandoned when he remembered that neither Yuuri nor Georgi didn't want to accompany him.

The only reason why Viktor decided to attend that party was that several of the people attending were son and daughters of executives who were partners with his father. Public relations were necessary on his family's business. However, he was already regretting so much that decision, because Viktor had forgotten how annoying Alexei, his sister, and his group of friends could be.

Not to mention the typical girls (and some guys) who used to flirt with him at any party. Viktor occasionally answered the flirtations, but always in a joking way, just to have fun, not because he was really interested in taking someone to his bed.

"Is that why you don't have a girlfriend?" Asked others of his 'friends', someone who he didn't even remember his name and was afraid to ask him. "So you can have fun with the Japanese boy? Did you bring him to Russia so he can be legal?"

"Excuse me?" Viktor would have frowned if he hadn't been so stunned by such a claim. He really hoped that this guy wasn't suggesting that his relationship with Yuuri was merely sexual. In addition, he didn't need to do something like that, because in Japan the age of consent was less than 16 years... It wasn't like he had looked for it! He learned it that at school... "I don't think I understand what you are saying." He resolved to say feigning ignorance.

"Oh, come on!" Alexei rolled his eyes and nudged him. "We have seen the pictures that you had upload of the Japanese boy in your social networks. And I saw the video of that recital that you got from him doing those pirouettes and wearing that black leotard so tight on his body. Seriously, dude, we understand why you like that boy. You don't need to be gay to realize how good he could be in bed. Or you already know it?" He suggested in a mockingly way and the others men laughed.

Viktor crossed his arms to restrain himself from reacting aggressively, and mentally counted to ten to try to calm down. Although he couldn't help remembering with bitterness when Yuki also accused him of the same thing. At least his ex-girlfriend had the decency not to say it in that unpleasant way. But that only increased his fury. At that moment, Viktor's blue eyes, which were usually full of joy, seemed to strike down anyone who dared to look directly at them.

"His name is Yuuri, not 'Japanese guy.'" It was what the first thing he had the need to say, his jaw tense because of the cumulus of words he couldn't say if he don't wanted to start a fight. "And yes. I like Yuuri. He is my best friend, and I can assure you that my relationship with him is not what you think it is. Therefore, I would be very grateful if you refrain from talking about things that you shouldn't care about."

"Don't worry about it." Said another guy while giving him a pat on the back and showing a knowing smile, a man who Viktor didn't even know who he was because he must be new in the group. "We understand perfectly that you use that boy for 'your man's needs' in order to not have to deal with a rabid girlfriend because of their bleeding and unwanted pregnancies. So don't worry about us, we won't say anything to cause you problems. It's not as if any of us hadn't done it before."

"But ..." Viktor wanted to insist that everyone was misreading him, but Alexei cut him off.

"By the way. Why didn't the Japanese boy come to the party?" He insisted on calling it that way, as if Yuuri were an object and not a person. "Ah. Never mind. Is your relationship with him exclusive? You should celebrate your birthday with us, and this time bring him along so we can all have fun with him."

Okay. That was enough. Viktor knew that this group of people wasn't usually a good company, and that they weren't exactly nice people, but he never imagined that they could become so repulsive.

"I must go." The silver-haired man announced with a higher voice than he expected, since he could barely contain the rage that ran through his veins. And before anyone could ask him why he was leaving, Viktor took his coat from a chair and dodged the sea of people dancing with the music until he could get through the door and his feet step on the snow.

As he finished putting on his gloves, a couple of girls, who apparently were also his schoolmates, ran after him to talk, but Viktor ignored them while he waited for a cab to pass. He even had to push one of them because she had dare to stroke his arm coquettishly to 'convince him to stay'.

By the time a cab arrive, Alexei had come outside to try to 'reason' with him, but Viktor didn't even look at him before closing the car door.

Viktor felt sick, really sick. He hadn't had drink that much of vodka and barely a beer, but that conversation made his stomach churn and he felt like he was about to regurgitate his dinner at any moment.

Being honest with himself, Viktor considered Yuuri as his best friend, and even as part of his family. However, over time, that friendship evolved into a stronger feeling, leading to attraction and a terrible feeling of guilt due to their ages, especially after the fearsome talk with Mari.

Viktor had no problem admitting that he was in love with Yuuri, and he knew that Yuuri also liked with him. But would it be worth the risk? What would happen if they had a pure relationship, without sex, until they were both of legal age by standard? Would Hiroko and Toshiya accept it? Would they trust him to keep Yuuri chaste? Would Mari try to kill him for doing the exact opposite of what she asked him to do?

And, if their relationship was a secret, wouldn't it be worse when their parents found out about it and felt betrayed by their children, to the point of trying to separate them? Ah... but what was he thinking? Even if Yuuri were attracted to him, that didn't mean he wanted to be her boyfriend or something...

The silver-haired man was so busy lost in his own world of worries that he barely noticed when he paid the taxi driver and stumbled into his house, going straight to where he thought his room was. But it was the voice of the person in who he thought what made him react.

"Viktor?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, rather, at noon of the next day, Viktor's mother woke him up.

"Viktor Sergeevich Nikiforov." Nina said authoritatively, with her arms crossed over her chest, which caused Viktor to tremble instantly upon hearing his full name. That meant trouble for him. Even Makkachin moaned in fright. "Yesterday you promised me that you wouldn't get drunk at the party with your friends. What kind of example do you think you're giving to Yuuri and Yura, young man?"

"Mom..." Viktor complained after sitting on the bed, holding a hand to his temple because his head still hurt. "I didn't get drunk, I swear."

The blond woman looked at him with her green eyes narrowed for a moment, until she realized that her son wasn't lying.

"Okay. I believe you." He sat next to him, and helped little Vicchan to get on the bed before putting a hand on Viktor's forehead, searching for fever. "How you feel? You look sick."

"My stomach feel sick. I think something I ate yesterday didn't do me any good." He answered without his cheerfully attitude, not even caring that both poodles were filling his face with saliva trying to make him feel better.

"Oh, that's why you came home so early? Yuuri mentioned it wasn't even midnight when you woke him up." Viktor didn't answer, but he nodded again. "All right. Go take a shower and change your clothes, you stink of vodka. Then go down to have 'breakfast' so I can give you medicine. Your cousins and Yuuri got tired of waiting for you, so they left early. They should be back before lunch time."

Nina got up from the bed, and was about to leave the room when she turned to Viktor after she noticed him so quiet.

"Vitya, is there something you want to tell me?" Nina knew her son very well, who had inherited almost of her same attitude, so it was easy for her to realize that something was bothering him, in addition to his stomach.

Viktor looked at his mother for a few seconds and then turned his gaze to Makkachin and Vicchan before hugged them.

"No…"

"Okay." She sighed, knowing it was a lie. "Then we'll talk when you feel better. For now, quick that face if you don't want Yuuri to worry about you."

When the group returned from their walk, Viktor had had enough time to shower and for his stomachache to heal considerably. So after lunch, the group gathered in Viktor's room to watch some horror movies with Christmas theme.

"And...? Why did you get upset with your ex-friends? "Georgi asked, not taking his eyes off the television, but on the other hand, Yuuri did turn to silver-haired man with curiosity, which made Viktor realize he really couldn't answer to that with him being present.

"Umm... They were making inappropriate comments and very out of place, so I didn't want to listen to them anymore. They are cretins. That's all." He shrugged to dismiss the matter, and now Mila and his other cousins turned to see him.

"I see. You took your time to notice it." Mila said laughing, though she could see that some information was missing, but she decided not to press because she realized how her cousin was avoid the Japanese boy's gaze.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, Viktor. Speak now." Mila said closing the door of his room, after she and Georgi stayed with him.

Yuuri and Yuri went to the kitchen with Nina to help her to bake a cake for Vikror's birthday, which would be the next day.

Viktor sighed tiredly and lay his face down on his bed, taking one of his pillows to hug it. Makkachin immediately lay down on his back in a protective manner, while Georgi sat next to him and took Vicchan to pat him; Mila then took the chair from the desk to face Viktor, and Potya scaled the girl's legs to sleep on her lap.

After a few seconds of silence, the older one decided to repeat the exact words he remembered his 'friends' had said, which caused the dark-haired man and the redhead girl to felt annoyed too.

"That son of a..." Mila stopped herself from cursing as she brought her hands to her face. "I can't believe Alexei thinks that way about you. He's supposed to know you since high school! What the hell is going through his head?"

"Well, I guess we can't blame them for thinking that." Georgi started, with some fear, because he didn't want his cousins to think he wasn't on their side. "I mean... Viktor, you really have your social networks filled with pictures of Yuuri. I don't even remember the face of the girl you were dating months ago."

Viktor didn't know what to say and remained silent. Well, looking at it from that point of view..., his relationship with Yuuri did seem suspicious.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that Viktor took advantage of him!" The redhead failed and sound protective, even knowing that Georgi wasn't accusing him of anything.

"Mila, it's okay." Viktor smiled faintly, already tired of the subject. "If they want to think that..."

"No, Viktor, that's not right." The girl frowned. "It's obvious that you're upset about what they said about Yuuri. It bothers me too, and if I had been there, for sure I wouldn't have stopped me from slapping them. You did well to get away from them. By the way, when are you going to confess to Yuuri?" She smiled and winked.

"Oh, no, you too..." The silver-haired man grunted and hid his face in the pillow, feeling like screaming in sheer frustration.

"Viktor, come one. You can talk to us. We know you're in love with Yuuri." Georgi said putting a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tense that his cousin was. "We've known that for a long time ago, and I think it's good that you haven't tried anything with him. But I think it's time for you and him to talk about this. It's obvious that Yuuri also feels something for you."

"I don't know... I mean, I don't want to ruin my friendship with him," He said after raising his face, but not looking at anyone in particular. "What if Yuuri only thinks that he is in love with me but then he realizes that he isn't and leaves me? I'm not sure if I could stand to see him after that..."

"Okay, yes. It's a possibility." Said Georgi, feeling a little bad for Viktor, because he also knew what it felt like to have a broken heart. "But what if your relationship blooms and you both end up getting married?" He commented playfully, already knowing how much a romantic Viktor was.

"But..." Viktor paused for a moment, but decided to continue as he remember that Mila and Georgi were the ones he trusted the most (besides Yuuri). "What if I just like Yuuri because he's a minor?" Now he looked at his cousins, who looked back at him in astonishment.

"Oh, Viktor! You can't believe that! If so, you would have tried to take advantage of him since you met him. You're not a pervert." Mila said, trying not to sound like a scolding, because Viktor seemed genuinely worried about it.

"She's right," Georgi seconded it. "And the fact that it worries you so much means that your feelings for Yuuri are real."

"Besides, did you forget that Aunt Nina was 15 years old when she became Uncle Sergei's girlfriend, who was 18 years old at that time, I meant, your own parents?"

"Yes, but things were different on those years..." Viktor replied while rolling his eyes. Of course he had thought about it before, but even so it hadn't been enough to convince himself that he wasn't doing 'something bad' with falling in love with Yuuri. "And our grandparents only allowed them to get married thanks to the money of the Nikiforov family, by the way." He added with a sigh.

"Oh, that's true." Mila murmured with a finger on her chin before laughing. "My mom once told me that Aunt Nina was the favorite daughter because she was the only one who managed to marry a rich man." Then she shrugged. "On another topic, what I'm trying to say is... Well, Yuuri is already on the age to try to experiment, and if it's not with you, then he'll do it with someone else."

That comment made an alarm ring in Viktor's head, reminding him that there was a girl, a certain Sara, who was always flirted a lot with Yuuri. Although Yuuri used to ignore her advances because he really didn't realize it (or so Phichit had assured him). But, what if Yuuri got tired of waiting for him and instead decided to 'experiment' with Sara?

Yuuri was a shy boy, so it was more than evident that Viktor had to be the one to take the first step and make him understand that there was a great possibility for them to have a serious relationship... And yes, maybe they wouldn't last long or they would never marry, but the silver-haired man realized that he really wanted to try, especially since Yuuri always looked so adorable when he blushed or smiled exclusively for him. Viktor needed to know if he could make Yuuri blush for the rest of their lives.

"Okay." Viktor gave a long sigh and sat on the bed to hug Makkachin, who was whimpering because he was feeling his stress. "I'll talk to Yuuri when we get back to Hasetsu."

"That's good to hear!" Mila clapped, and Georgi patted his back in approval.

Later, when both 'Yuri' returned from the kitchen, the Russians and the Japanese boy played video games.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The birthday party for Viktor was quite cheerful and enjoyable, and the cake had been really delicious. His parents, uncles, cousins, and Yuuri, had gathered in the dining room for dinner, and the silver-haired man received many pieces of clothing as a gift. But what really made him happy was the fact that he knew that his family would treated Yuuri like one of them, and they even tried to speak in English so he wouldn't felt displaced.

"Take your gift, old man." Yuri said after bringing to Viktor the last present, which was inside a medium sized gift bag with magenta motifs and a golden strap. "You'd better like it. Katsudon chose it." He threatened with his feline gaze and Viktor laughed.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll like it." Viktor winked at Yuuri, who adorably blushed and looked away in embarrassment. When taking out the contents of the bag, Viktor laughed to see what it was. "Yuuri! How did you know I was missing a green scarf?! Thank you!" He took off the blue scarf he was already wearing and exchanged it for the new one, giving the Japanese boy a grateful smile, who smiled back, apparently pleased to have made the right choice.

Viktor then took a picture with Yuuri to show off his gift on his networks, a post that was filled with notifications in a matter of seconds with comments that wished him a Merry Christmas, happy birthday; and Phichit messages.

 _Phichitpikachu: you two really look good together…in the picture ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

As the night progressed, Yuri was sleepy and went to bed with his cat, while most of those people present made a toast before it was midnight, to celebrate Christmas, and soon after they left to return home. Although Viktor's cousins decided to stay there until his cousin and Yuuri left for Japan after New Year.

"Wow, Yuuri, how much did you drink?" Georgi asked when he saw him with his head stuck to the table and babbling things in Japanese.

"Just ... one... during the toast..." He replied with a strange mixture between Russian and English, dragging the words as if he were about to fall asleep. "I have ... little resistance to alcohol ... but ... usually I don't ... get drunk so fast."

"Viktor. Your guest needs help."

"Yuuri feels bad?" Nina asked immediately, worried.

"He's drunk and sleepy," Mila summarized trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, solnyshko. Hiroko warned me about this, but I didn't think that this brand was so strong for you." She commented embarrassed in Japanese to avoid Yuuri's brain getting too tired while translating. But Yuuri made a gestured with his hand so she wouldn't worry about him.

"Let me help you, Yuuri." Viktor took him by the arm and made him lean on him. In comparison, Yuuri was smaller than him, so it was easy for Viktor to lift him out of the chair and start dragging him out of the dining room.

Climbing the stairs was the hardest part of the journey, as the dark-haired boy was giggling without a reason and staggered with each step. And when they finally arrived at the door of the guest room, Yuuri spoke.

"Viktor ... I'm sorry..."

"Oh? No problem, Yuuri. It wasn't your intention to get drunk. Also, thanks to that, it was my turn to take care of you." He replied with a genuine smile, and Yuuri smiled relieved. Viktor really liked being able to take care of Yuuri.

When the silver-haired man was about to turn the knob and open the door, he felt Yuuri's right hand on his left cheek, then turned to look at him with curiosity, meeting the chocolates eyes and a too serious expression on Yuuri's face. For some reason, that made Viktor's heart flutter.

"Uh... Is something wrong, Yuuri?" He inquired a little nervous, not sure what was going through the boy's mind.

For a moment, it seemed that Yuuri was going to say something but immediately changed his mind, since the next thing he did was to stand on tiptoe and hit his lips against Viktor's.

Due to the surprise and pain, Viktor almost fell on his back, but managed to maintain balance to prevent both falling to the ground.

"Vi-Viktor, I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! "Yuuri exclaimed, and suddenly seemed to be more sober, at the same time he was trying to break free from Viktor's arms due to the shame of his impulsive act. But the silver-haired man, who was still a little stunned, didn't allow him to go.

"N-no problem!" Viktor answered almost automatically, so the Japanese boy wouldn't worry. "It's just that I didn't expect you to..."

Wait a minute... Did just Yuuri... kissed him?!

It had been a very bad and painful wine-flavored kiss, and Viktor could even felt his bottom lip bleeding. But... that meant that Yuuri reciprocated his feelings, right?

Viktor felt his cheeks burning, and a pleasant warmth enveloped his body. Then he took the shoulders of a trembling Yuuri with his eyes to the floor and fearing to look up. And, to reaffirm that he wasn't upset with him, Viktor bent down and made theirs lips join in a second, softer kiss, taking both the time to enjoy the contact between their lips and being able to feel a pleasant tingling that ran from their mouths to the stomach.

Several seconds later, Yuuri opened his eyes wide, as if he didn't believe what had just happened. But soon on his lips formed a shy but radiant smile that matched the one that adorned Viktor's face.

"Could I-I sleep with you tonight?" He dared to ask with his cheeks also painted red, and Viktor nodded.

The next morning, Viktor woke up because of the playful licks from Makkachin and Vicchan, who begged for breakfast. For a moment he thought that the Japanese boy would still asleep, until he sat on the bed and realized that Yuuri, also sitting a few inches away from him, was looking at him with confusion, as if trying to focus on him.

"Good morning, Yuuri," He said with a cheery smile, his heart still racing at what had happened a few hours before. Especially because the sunlight made Yuuri's sleepy face stand out, which was a very adorable sight. But the dark-haired boy was startled.

"Viktor...?" Yuuri looked around with a frown, until he thought he could make out his glasses next to the pillow on which he slept, and put them on. "Uh ... What do I'm doing in your room?"

That question made Viktor felt as if a bucket of cold-water were thrown over him, including the bucket. Did just Yuuri had really forgotten...?

"Yu-Yuuri, don't you remember what happened last night?" He asked, slowly gesturing each word to gain some time, time that he himself was using to trying not to panic.

Viktor had to admit that he felt sad and disappointed that this was the beginning of his day. But if Yuuri had been too drunk to remember what happened, then he would had to be the responsible adult and apologize for not having noticed and dealting with the consequences of, not one, but two non-consensual kisses.

Yuuri, without saying anything yet, looked at Vicchan and took him in his arms to petting him while he thought. After several uncomfortable seconds in which Viktor felt like crying out of sheer frustration, Yuuri's chocolate eyes opened and then turned to him as if he had seen a ghost.

"I... I... I kissed you." Viktor smiled and nodded vehemently, relieved that Yuuri remained calm despite everything. "And you ... you kissed me too." Yuuri hide his face in Vicchan's fur. "Why?" Viktor heard him ask.

"Why?" He repeated confused. "What?"

"Why... did you kiss me?" Yuuri said, letting his face see a little, but not looking at the older one. Viktor couldn't help but laugh a little, and crawled on the bed to be sitting next to the younger one and surround him with his arms, stroking his black hair in an attempt to comfort.

"Yuuri, isn't it obvious? I kissed you because I like you."

"Really?!" He looked up in disbelief, though something in Viktor's blue eyes must have assured him that it wasn't a joke, because then he added. "I like you too..." Yuuri then ran a thumb over Viktor's bruised lip, which had some dried blood, action that made Viktor blush. "It hurts? I'm sorry... It's the first time I try to kiss and I guess I've miscalculated..." He muttered, embarrassed.

"Wait... I'm your first kiss?" He asked in surprise and Yuuri nodded. Viktor knew that Yuuri didn't have a girlfriend and that he was probably still a virgin, but he never imagined that he hadn't even kissed before. And, for some reason that he couldn't understand at that moment, he was pleased to know that. "Wow. I'm your first kiss... I always thought that Yuuko and you... "

"What?! No! Yuuko is my friend! And she likes Takeshi since we were kids." He hurriedly answered, removing his hand from Viktor's lips to start waving both in denial. "I... I never had any chance with her."

"Well, but you have a chance with me." Viktor replied with a smile, taking Yuuri's chin to made his him looked at him again, and he was rewarded with blushing cheeks and chocolate eyes shining with excitement. "Yuuri..." However, Viktor had to ask the formal question, no matter how nervous he felt at that moment. "You don't have to answer me right now, but I would really like that... Uhm, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" The dark-haired boy replied by a reflex reaction. Then he felt ashamed of it and said more calmly. "I mean... Yes, I do. But... what will the others say?" Oh, no. Viktor could see the gears in Yuuri's brain began to move to seek all the pros and cons that implied their relationship, so he hurried to do something about it.

"Yuuri." He grabbed his cheeks and brought his lips up for a third kiss, and the Japanese boy stopped thinking. "I promise that everything will be fine. We'll talk to our parents, and if we're lucky Mari won't kill me." That last one made Yuuri laugh.

"Why would Mari kill you?" He inquired, still laughing. Then Viktor explained what Mari had told him that day, when he asked the Katsuki for permission to take Yuuri to Russia (the warnings about his crush on him), and Yuuri ended up crawling under the sheets in the hope that the bed would swallow him up. "I can't believe my own sister betrayed me! No no! Wait ... I can't believe that you knew already about my crush and you didn't say anything!" Viktor felt a little guilty about that, but he still laughed at the scene.

"I didn't want to bother you." He lay down next to his now-boyfriend, and Vicchan took the opportunity to start biting Viktor's haird. "And... what Mari had told me rather set me thinking."

"Yes, I think I understand..." Yuuri pulled his head out of the sheet and leaned back against Viktor. "They had been also asked me if you had ever tried 'things' with me..."

"What? Who?!" Viktor said without being able to hide the annoyance in his voice. He knew that Phichit and Takeshi used to make lewd comments, and that it was obvious that the Thai boy was the one most interested in putting them together, but he had no idea that other people were bothering Yuuri about that.

"Girls from my school who know you." Yuuri shrugged without giving much importance. "They always ask me why I appear so much in your pictures, or if you... Well, if you give me money in exchange for favors." Yuuri didn't have to say what kind of favors they were referring to for the silver-haired man to understand.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I didn't know it. Why you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you." He gave the same answer as he seconds ago, which made him laugh. "Besides, I always deny it, though it seems that they don't believe me. But it's okay. I only want my friends to know the truth. They know you would never do something like that to me." Hearing Yuuri say that with such confidence made Viktor's heart swell with happiness, and he kissed Yuuri's cheek.

"Okay. From now on, if someone asks you uncomfortable questions about us, tell them that you are my boyfriend and that what we do together is our business. I don't want people to have a wrong idea about us." He replied as he tried to get Vicchan to stop biting him, but the poodle was whimpering sad and Viktor just couldn't deny him his hair.

"Eh?" Yuuri blinked confused. "Do you want others to know about us?"

"Of course, Yuuri! That way everyone will know that I'm only yours! And also nobody will dare to fall in love with you and try to get you away from me. I'll even change my status on my social networks." He said with a big smile, but the boy narrowed his eyes.

"The one who should say that is me..." Yuuri sighed and rested his elbows on the bed to rest his chin on his hands. "Okay, if that's what you want... But wait a bit, okay? First we must talk with our parents. And let's wait for them to approves us, otherwise ... "

"Your parents know me, and my parents love you. I'm sure that's will be very helpful."

"But what if that doesn't help?" He inquired with a frown, and Makkachin licked his face to cheer him up.

"Makkachin approves you. For me that's enough."

"You're right. Vicchan also approves you." Yuuri laughed as he pulled his poodle away from the silver strands, not caring that Vicchan was whining.

"You know? It's a shame that you didn't kiss before midnight." Viktor commented playfully, his blue eyes fixed on Yuuri's lips.

"Why?" The Japanise boy inquired a little nervous, noticing his unconcealed look.

"If you had kissed me an hour earlier, it would have been the best birthday present of all." He said in an attempt at romanticism, but Yuuri instead laughed. It wasn't the reaction that Viktor expected, but even so he received a fourth kiss from him, and that left him satisfied.

Viktor was about to kiss Yuuri for the fifth time when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Old man! Is the Katsudon with you?! I can't find him anywhere!" Yuri shouted, and Viktor hurried out of bed to open the door, meeting the blond kid and his other cousins. "Oh. There he is." He said with some relief, although it didn't last long because he shouted again. "Why do wearing the same clothes as yesterday?! Change now! You promised us we would go back to the skating rink!"

"We had a sleepover!" Viktor answered cheerfully.

"Vitya, what happened to your lip?" Mila asked, at first a little worried, until she saw Yuuri's flushing face.

"I hit Viktor by accident while I was drunk." He hurriedly said, it wasn't a lie after all.

"Oh, I understand." She laughed, since her imagination took it upon itself to let her know what happened. "Wait! I have lips balm in my bag. It will help you to heal faster. And you can share it with Yuuri." She winked before returning to her room to get her purse.

Viktor smiled while Yuuri could not blush anymore.

.

.

.

Viktor had just turned 20 when he got his first and only boyfriend, with whom a few years later he would form his own family.

* * *

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**


	10. Yuuri: 16, Viktor: 20 years old

Yuuri was still 16 when he got his first and only boyfriend.

Days after New Year, when his boyfriend's cousins had already returned to their respective homes, and a day before they had to return to Hasetsu; Viktor decided that that was the right moment to chat with his parents about his new relationship with Yuuri.

Viktor had asked Yuuri to stay in his room, keep the poodles company while he was talking with his parents alone to try to avoid any discussion that might occur.

Yuuri was more than nervous, and hugged the poodles while he was trembling nervously. He knew that Sergei and Nina liked him; otherwise, they wouldn't have invited him to Russia with them. But... would they still like him as their son-in-law? Would Viktor's parents agree to their courtship?

Passing the minutes, Yuuri tried to distract himself by playing Pokémon on his DS. At the same time, Vicchan and Makkachin tried to reassure him by licking his face and begging for petting. But nerves ate him whole and Yuuri couldn't get distracted by anything.

Then Yuuri felt the need to talk to someone. However, it was still night in Japan and everyone should be asleep. The only two persons who already knew about his relationship with Viktor were Yuuko, for being his best friend, and Mari, because he wanted to avoid his sister's rage if he tells her in person. He also thought about telling Phichit, but he knew the Thai boy was terrible at keeping secrets and he would end up saying it by accident.

Yuuko had answered positively and enthusiastically, saying that she was ecstatic at the news.

MadonnaIce: I KNEW IT ! YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL TOGETHER! SEND ME A PHOTO OF YOU TWO KISSING EACH OTHER!

Yuurikatsudon: ... no.

Mari took more time to answer, probably cursing under her breath. But when she did, it was in a good way (or that was so his brother wanted to believe).

TakaoMari: Congratulation... But, please, tell me you're still a virgin or I'll have to kill your boyfriend.

Yuurikatsudon: of course I am! D:

An hour later, Viktor returned to his room. The silver-haired man had a quite serious and a difficult to read expression in his face. And the Japanese boy felt that his heart would stop if he received a negative response. However, Viktor walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a kiss on the forehead, and a sigh of relief as he hid his face in the boy's neck.

"Are-are you okay?" Yuuri asked, returning the hug. At the same time, he waited impatiently for Viktor to reveal his parents' resolution.

"Everything's fine, Yuuri." He looked up and smiled, and kissed his nose playfully. He parted from Yuuri for a moment to sit next to him and put an arm around Yuuri's waist while resting his left cheek on his black hair. "My parents at first were in shock, and for a moment I was afraid they would get mad at us. But my mother was the first to react and told me she was okay with it. She only warned me to not to try to pressure you into doing...uh... 'adult stuff'." Viktor said a little nervous, and Yuuri that realized that Viktor and he had never talked about sex as such. Mostly sexual jokes that were always made by Takeshi (or random comments made by Yuuko when she talked about Yaoi). "My father said pretty much the same. He only advised us to be careful about how other people might react. You know, since we are both men..."

"I see. It's good to know that your parents are fine with us." Yuuri sighed with relief and hugged Viktor in search of comfort. Vicchan and Makkachin tried to get the attention of their owners by bitten their clothes. "Let's hope that my parents will also support us. At least in Japan we won't have problems with our relationship... Although your fans will probably hated me..." He said with a giggle.

"I don't care about those girls, Yuuri. Actually, I'm pretty fed up with them. You're the only one that matters to me." He took Yuuri's chin and made their lips touch in a playful kiss, which made a funny squeak sound, but Yuuri still blushed. "I will make it clear to all those girls that our relationship is serious, and that it isn't my intention to try anything with you until you are of age... unless you ask me to do it before." He added, and immediately cleared his throat, evidently nervous by the subject. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm not sure how sex works between two men, but I'm sure there will be guides about that on Internet." He said jokingly.

"Okay. Thank you, Viktor. I know you've had girlfriends before me, and you probably had sex with them. But at least I'm still a virgin." Yuuri said, surprising himself at how easy it was to bring up the subject. Was it because they were both men, or because did they know each other for years? Even though so, he felt a bit of shy when he said it aloud.

Viktor looked at him in surprise for a couple of seconds, but then relaxed.

"Yes... I've had three girlfriends. But I never had sex with any of them. I... er... lost my virginity when I turned 18 with a stranger woman, and I don't even remember it very well because I was quite drunk. Bu-but I used a condom and I made sure to go to the doctor later!" He said at once, as if waiting for Yuuri to get upset about it. "I haven't had sex since then..."

"Really?!" The Japanese boy would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by it. Many times he had heard rumors about Viktor and his supposed love affairs. But he knew Viktor very well and he wasn't that kind of person, so Yuuri never really believed them. Still there was some doubts...

"Of course, Yuuri." He said with a smile, but somewhat discouraged. "I know that people tend to see me as a kind of playboy, but the truth is that I just try to be nice to them to avoid future problems. However, many of those people confuse my cordiality with interest and try to take me to bed, and I'm sure most of them just do it because of my family's money. I've even heard rumors about girls that claimed they had sex with me and saying they're pregnant... And to top it off, Yuki believed many of those rumors and we ended up fighting a lot of times..." Viktor looked so pained while talking that Yuuri felt a bit of remorse of even doubting him a little. "She even believed that I took advantage of you..."

"Oh..." Yuuri then understood why the girl used to see him with such resentment. "I'm so sorry, Viktor. You don't deserve that. I believe in you." He brought his right hand to his boyfriend's silver hair and kissed his cheek. Viktor smiled a little happier. "Umm... Viktor. Yuki and you broke up because of those rumors?" He inquired with some regret, but he was really curious about that.

The silver-haired man gave a long sigh. And with his free hand stroked the poodles as he thought on what to say. First, he patted Makkachin's ears and then Vicchan's.

"No, not exactly because of that. It's a complicated issue, and I know I partially bear some of the blame." He got up from the bed, but took Yuuri's hands. "Let's do this: after dinner, we'll have another sleepover and I'll tell you everything. Also, you can ask me everything you want to know and I will try to be as honest as possible, but I will also ask you questions. And if there is something you don't want to answer, we can ignore it for now, okay?" Yuuri, very much in agreement with the idea, nodded and smiled shyly. "All right. My parents should be already waiting for us in the dining room. "At that, Yuuri couldn't help but tense again, and it must have been showed on his face because Viktor immediately added. "Everything's fine, Yuuri! Just relax. You don't have to impress my parents. They already know you." He said with his heart-shaped smile, and Yuuri believed him.

The dinner with Nina and Sergei, their now in-laws, at first was somewhat uncomfortable, although the Nikiforov family continued to act normally, as if nothing were different. Still that made the Japanese boy's nerves do nothing but increase. The tension lasted until the blonde woman commented in a joking tone:

"Well... I must say that I'm not surprised that Vitya and you are now boyfriends, Solnyshko. You two have always been inseparable." She said and laughed, and Yuuri looked down at his food to hide his blush. "Since Vitya met you, he hasn't done more than talk about how adorable you are."

"Mom!" Complained the younger silver-haired man, with his cheeks also flushed. And Yuuri finally laughed when he saw Viktor so embarrassed.

"Yuuri," Sergei spoke in his usual neutral tone. Yuuri normally felt somewhat intimidated by the strict personality of the older Russian, but he knew that Viktor's father was a sensitive and focused man, so he had nothing to fear (If he was against his relationship with Viktor, he would have already said it). "Even though you're not legally an adult yet, I've known you for years and I know you're a good boy. And it would be very hypocritical of me not to accept your relationship with Vitya, since Nina and I were almost the same age as you two when we started dating."

"And we've had been 25 wonderful years together!" Nina said looking at her husband with adoration. Then she turned to the dark-haired boy with a smile. "What we are trying to say is that we consider you part of our family, Yuuri. But if for some reason your relationship with Vitya doesn't work, we hope that at least you two remain as friends."

"Oh, thank you..." Yuuri smiled, feeling less nervous. "And thank you for your trust in me." Viktor took his hand and smiled.

"Yes. But I must also add that we are a little concerned about how other people can react." Sergei said after drinking tea. "In Japan you could be discriminated, but we can trust that no one will physically attack you. We don't ask to hide your relationship, but I think it would be prudent if you wait a few months before making it public. Only we, Yuuri's family, and your close friends should know about it."

Both Viktor and Yuuri nodded. Then the conversation led to other topics, including that the Nikiforov family would talk to the Katsuki family when they returned to Hasetsu.

"What do you want me to tell you first?" Viktor inquired when they returned to the room, and had already put on their pajamas and brushed their teeth.

Viktor was lying on his stomach, with his hands holding his head, while Yuuri was sitting by his side with his legs crossed. The poodles were also with them on the bed while chewing toys.

They started their game of 'honest questions and answers' with simple things. First with Viktor making sure that Yuuri's favorite color was blue and his favorite food was Katsudon, and Yuuri asking if really Viktor had nothing to do with the purchase of his cell phone a year ago (although it was obvious that he did), until the conversation touched on the subject of Viktor's relationship with his ex-girlfriend again.

"The truth is that... my relationship with Yuki was one of convenience." Viktor began to say cautiously, observing with some embarrassment the incredulous face of his boyfriend. "I know! It sounds bad to put it like that. But she knew it!"

"Okay... But what do you mean your relationship with her was for convenience?" Yuuri asked trying not to judge. If his boyfriend was telling him that, it was because he trusted him, and Yuuri didn't want to betray his trust.

"Yuuri. You've seen how aggressive are girls when they try to flirt with me on the streets, right?" Yuuri nodded, and suddenly understood what he meant. "In college it's worse. Girls are always behind me and even beg me to pay attention to them. So when Yuki confessed her feelings towards me, I told her I was grateful but I wasn't interested in a relationship in that moment. But she convinced me to go out with her by saying that her feelings were pure, and that she wouldn't mind if I used her as a 'shield' against other girls. And that worked most of the time. If a girl asked me if I had a girlfriend, I would simply say yes and they would leave me alone."

"Oh, then it was her idea..." The Japanese boy mumbled more to himself, but Viktor nodded.

"Yes. I was very grateful to Yuki for our agreement, so I thought that she really loved me and she did it for my own good. So I tried to go out with her seriously. We had dates. We kissed. But I never felt very comfortable by her side. Even Makkachin ignored her." He said as if it was a definitive proof of their lack of compatibility, although that really convinced Yuuri. Because Makkachin was the friendliest dog in the world! Even more than Vicchan (the little poodle liked to bite and bark at strangers). "Over time I started to feel bad about not being interested in her, but I kept trying to fall in love with Yuki because she was always very nice to me. Then the rumors began, and… I couldn't blame her for doubting me, because I felt like I was failing to her. But it hurt me anyway when she insisted on believing them. No matter how many times I told her I was never unfaithful; she just said to me: 'It's okay if you want to have sex with other people, but remember that I'm your girlfriend'."

"That's ... twisted." The younger one couldn't help but comment. "But, Viktor, are you sure you were never unfaithful to Yuki?" Realizing what he had asked, Yuuri put his hands to his mouth. For a moment, he was afraid that the silver-haired man would be angry for doubting him. But Viktor looked at him, uncertainty, and after several seconds of silence he decided to speak.

"... Now that I remember... Once I kissed a boy while I was still dating her. It was the first time a man confessed to me. And I found that very brave on his part. So when he asked me for a kiss in exchange for leave me alone, I didn't think it was a bad thing and so I did it. Even though I felt pretty bad afterwards, so I didn't do it again... Does that count as infidelity if my relationship with Yuki wasn't exactly stable?" He inquired, and his face looked so genuinely confused that Yuuri didn't knew what to answer at first. But, at the same time, he realized that Viktor was really being honest with him... and that made Yuuri want to comfort him.

"Technically yes, you were unfaithful..." He said, and Viktor gave a sigh. "And thank you for telling me, Viktor." Yuuri looked down, and decided to be honest too. "I... I saw you when you kissed that boy."

"Oh... It was on the day you got sick for a week, right?" Yuuri, surprised that he remembered the exact day, nodded. "Uhm. Is that why you wouldn't let me in into your room? Because you saw me being unfaithful to Yuki?" Viktor's blue eyes suddenly seemed so sad that Yuuri had to look away.

"Partly... I-I mean. I felt very bad those days, and I didn't want anyone to see me sick. But I also felt strange to have seen you kissing another boy... because at that time I was already in love with you."

"Yuuri... I'm sorry you had to see that. It was something I did without thinking. Besides, Yuki already doubted me, so I didn't think it would make a difference whether I kissed him or not." Viktor sat on the bed, and hesitated a moment before taking one of the boy's hands. But when he did, Yuuri squeezes him.

"It's okay. It's not your fault that I saw that. I just had bad luck that day." Yuuri finally dared to look up, and they looked at each other eyes in silence for a few moments. The silence wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but neither of them knew what to say to break the tension.

Viktor then closed his eyes and gave a long sigh before opening them again.

"Yuuri. I promise you that I will never cheat on you. You can take that for granted. And if you ever doubt me, let me know, and I will do everything in my power so you would trust me again."

"Viktor..." Yuuri frowned, feeling frustrated at his words. "I don't think that's how it is works." He shook his head, and the silver-haired man looked at him with confusion. "Yuki may have believed any rumor she heard about you, but I never believed them. I've always trusted you. And the few times I've made the mistake of doubting you, you've shown me that I can trust you." Viktor opened his eyes in surprise, and Yuuri continued even though he wasn't sure if he was saying the right words. "Just like now. I asked you if you had been unfaithful to Yuki and you could have said no, but you said yes. And that would have made anyone else angry at you and probably break up with you immediately. But I'm glad you told me the truth. Therefore, I know that you will never be unfaithful to me, and I hope you know that I don't intend to be either."

Yuuri was aware of how naive he sounded. He couldn't guess the future to know if that would be true or not. But he really trusted Viktor. And it hurt him to know that Yuki had made him felt bad for something he didn't even do, but that he ended up doing it once (probably as a kind of unconscious revenge).

"Yuuri... Thank you." He brought his boyfriend's hand to his mouth and kissed it. Yuuri could see that Viktor's aquamarine eyes were a little damp, but his smile was big and genuine. "You really know me and you accept me as how I'm. That's why I like you."

"I can say the same about you." Yuuri said with a shy smile, and mimicked the gesture of kissing his hand, making the older boy blush. "Thank you for accepting me as I am, Viktor. I like you too." Then they put their lips together and hugged each other tightly.

"Ah. But I still haven't finished telling you why I broke up with Yuki." Viktor said after a minute.

"Uh? Is there still more?" They stopped hugging, but sat side by side, leaning on each other.

"Remember when you hurt your nose and you bled? Yuki was upset with me for helping you that day, which I found extremely ridiculous. After arguing for a while, she warned me that I had to stop seeing you or she will break our agreement. In that moment I realized that she wasn't with me because she loved me. I don't know if it was for my family's money, or the pride of having the popular boy as a boyfriend. But when she tried to get away me from you, I knew that she wasn't worth of my time."

"Viktor..." Now Yuuri really understood why the girl gave such a ill-will vibes, or why the silver-haired man never acted in an especially affectionate way towards her in public (while Viktor always hugged him). "If I ever do something that makes you feel bad, please tell me. And if he ever acted like a jealous boyfriend without a reason, I give you permission to admonish me and get mad at me." Hearing that, Viktor laughed.

"Yuuri. I can't imagine you as a jealous boyfriend. But I know I can be a little jealous. So I tell you now that you can do the same for me if I ever acted like her... Ah, speaking of jealousy. You know? I don't like you being so friendly with that Sara..." He said playfully, but the dark-haired boy could sense something true in his tone of voice.

"Sara? Michele's sister? "He inquired confused. "What about her?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Yuuri. But I promised Yuuko not to tell you anything about it. You will have to ask her. But I can tell you that my jealousy is not distrust of you, but because I don't trust others won't try to take you away from me." Yuuri rolled his eyes, thinking that Viktor was being too dramatic as usual, but kissed him on the cheek to assure him that everything was fine.

After talking for a few more minutes, Yuuri yawned and decided it was time to sleep, because the next day they had to go to the airport early. And although they had been sleeping for several days in the same bed, each one slept hugging a poodle, sometimes being Makkachin who slept beside Yuuri and Vicchan curling over Viktor's head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor was still 20 years old the first time he 'met' his partner's parents.

Despite having had three girlfriends before, Viktor had never met their families, not even their parents or siblings separately; he never reached that level of trust with them. However, with Yuuri it was different. He had known the Katsuki for years, although that was because his father used to rent Yu-topia's banquet hall as his favorite place for business meetings. So Yuuri's parents and theirs had a healthy friendship and business relationship.

So... if Toshiya and Hiroko decided they didn't want Viktor to go out with their son, both families would be affected in a negative way and in many ways. And that was a lot of pressure!

The silver-haired man knew that the Katsuki family liked him, and more than once he had been told that he was considered as another child in their family, so he expected them to understand that he wasn't trying to use Yuuri, that he was in love with him. And that he really hoped that they could form a future together (no matter how corny it sounded in his head).

So, the day after they arrived at Hasetsu (because the jetlag had left them quite sleepy), Viktor and his parents met with the Katsuki. Viktor would have preferred that Yuuri wasn't present during the conversation, in case things got ugly, but his boyfriend assured him that if that happened he would be on his side. Yuuri also assured him that he didn't think his parents were going to oppose.

Viktor knelt beside Yuuri at the table. They were both too nervous to talk, so they let Viktor's parents start the conversation.

"Viktor-kun, are your intentions with Yuuri serious?" Toshiya asked with a frown. He didn't seem annoyed but hesitant, as if it took him a great effort to understand what was happening.

Viktor tensed, but didn't hesitate to answer with all the sincerity and confidence he could collected.

"Of course. Yuuri is very important to me." He answered, shaking a little, but reached out to his boyfriend and took his hand to reassert his position. "I wouldn't ask him to be my boyfriend if I wasn't sure of my feelings for him." Viktor could sense that Yuuri was also nervous, especially when both older Katsuki looked at both of them critically.

"And what about you, Yuuri?" The older Japanese man asked.

"I..." Yuuri swallowed, but having Viktor's hand entwined with his gave him strength. "I want to be with Viktor. I trust him. And I know he feel the same."

After a few seconds of silence from both families, Hiroko giggled.

"I think it's okay. I mean, Toshiya and I were also quite young when we started dating. Actually, I think I was a year younger than Yuuri-chan. My father was so furious about that." She said and kept laughing. The boys then felt more relaxed. Even Toshiya laughed a little too. "But, honestly, I thought it would take you two at least one more year to figure out your feelings." Viktor and Yuuri ended up blushing.

"I agree. We know what kind of man you are, Viktor-kun, so we trust that you will take care of Yuuri, and that Yuuri will also take care of you."

Without much surprise, Yuuri's parents reproduced almost the same words as Viktor's parents. They were advised to be prudent in public, and if they ever have a 'couple fight' (which would be perfectly normal, they insisted), they could ask their parents for advice. Gradually the atmosphere lightened, especially since Hiroko had prepared katsudon. And at dinner time, the access to the dining room was allowed to Mari and the poodles so that both families were complete.

The older daughter of the Katsuki looked at her brother-in-law with a half-closed look and a raised eyebrow, but gave him a strong pat on the back to let him know that she wasn't so upset with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, Viktor and Yuuri wanted to meet their friends at Yuuri's house to tell them 'secretly' about their relationship. However, Yuuko and Phichit, a bit too enthusiastic to stand still, arrived an hour earlier.

"Oh my god!" Yuuko repeated over and over as she hugged Yuuri. "You finally have a boyfriend!" And when the Japanese boy thought that his back couldn't hurt more, Phichit threw himself at them.

"You got Viktor Nikiforov as your boyfriend! The sexiest guy of all Hasetsu and probably also of all Russia and Japan!" Said Phichit while Yuuri tried to break free of both to breathe. "How does it feel, Yuuri? Are you ready to be hated by the world?"

"Phichit!" He exclaimed in horror. "There is already too much homophobia in the world to also have to worry about what the girls who harass Viktor may think of me."

"Oh, that's right." Phichit laughed and finally released him. "Yes. But don't worry about it. If I ever hear someone who speaks ill of you, I'll take care of them myself and make it look like it was an accident." He said with a raised fist to the ceiling, and Yuuri sighed.

"Thank you. That makes me feel better." He replied sarcastically. "By the way, Yuuko. Viktor told me you know something about Sara." He commented questioningly, not sure what he was supposed to ask. However, because of the girl's astonished but not surprised face, she knew.

"Um... I guess I can tell you, since Sara didn't tell me if it was a secret..." She murmured with a hand on her chin and looking at nothing, thoughtfully. "In fact, I'm pretty sure she's waiting for me to tell you so she would have your attention."

"Yuuko. Just tell me." He asked, crossed his arms, getting tired of the secrecy.

"Yuuri. It's not our fault that you didn't realize that Sara likes you!" Phichit said, also crossing his arms, giving an accusatory gaze at Yuuri, who recoiled with surprise.

"What?!"

"What Phichit said." Yuuko sighed, pretending exasperation. "The poor girl always tries to get your attention, but you only listen to Viktor. Don't misunderstand me, I think that's adorable and more so now that you two are dating." She added with a giggle. "But I do feel some pity for her. Before holidays, Sara asked me if you liked her and if it would be worth it if she confessed to you... And, well ... I had to tell her the truth. Well, not the whole truth! I just told her that you liked someone else and that that person also likes you back but both were in denial." Yuuri did a facepalm. Curiously, he wasn't surprised by the chestnut girl's response. "Then maybe I mentioned it to Viktor as a way to encourage him..."

"And it worked!" Phichit exclaimed with a big smile.

Yuuri sighed tiredly and decided not to argue with his friends. At least now he understood why Sara always asked him to study together. And he felt a little bad about himself for feeling so grateful that Yuuko convinced her not to confessed to him.

"And tell us, how did it happen? How Viktor asked you? How was your first kiss?" Asked Yuuko with her eyes with stars, and Yuuri blushed.

"Oh... that ..." He didn't know how to tell his friends that his first kiss had been due to his drunken state, and that he had hurt Viktor's lips in the attempt. However, after a few minutes, his boyfriend entered his room, and he had no qualms about proudly telling them the full story.

* * *

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**


	11. Yuuri: 16, Viktor: 20 years old (II)

Yuuri was still 16 years old the first time he spent Valentine's Day with Viktor, but now as boyfriends.

Previous years, Yuuri had been limited to receiving chocolates by Yuuko and some classmates, since in Japan that day was special for girls to give chocolates to their friends or crush/boyfriends, while boys had to wait for White Day, a month later, to return the gifts also in the form of chocolates, which Yuuri always bought.

But after meeting Viktor, Yuuri had to get used to receiving chocolates from him as well, since apparently, in Russia, Valentine's Day was a relatively new celebration and Viktor didn't really celebrate it. Although Russians had similar celebration but rather for family and friends in general.

Yuuri still remembered with embarrassment the first time he received chocolates from Viktor, when he was 14 years old. The Russian boy had insisted that he wanted to share with him the chocolates he had received from unknown girls, since Viktor wouldn't be able to eat them all. They were too many! Yuuri obviously didn't refuse, because...well, that means free chocolates! … In addition, that's means he could eat them along with his crush!

The following years were practically the same (and luckily, Viktor wasn't date Yuki during the last Valentine).

"And what will you do on White Day?" Yuuri remembered having asked Viktor a few years ago. "Will you buy chocolates for all those girls, or will you make one for someone...?"

"Yuuri. I'm Russian." Viktor said after chuckling. "We don't celebrate White Day. I don't have to return those gifts. I don't even know most of those girls and I'm even sure that several of them weren't even from my school, so I wouldn't know where to find them." He brought another chocolate to his mouth and settled the issue. Yuuri shrugged and also shrugged it off the subject, since the silver-haired boy was right about that.

However, that year was different. Viktor and he agreed to give each other chocolates, but nothing extravagant or expensive, since none of them was a girl. Also, both expected Viktor would receive many chocolates by women who still believed he was single. While they would celebrate White Day with a date.

"Yuuri, promise me that you will share with me all the chocolates you receive." Viktor had said with a playful smile, and the younger one rolled his eyes.

"Viktor, I very much doubt I will receive chocolates other than Yuuko's."

Viktor raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously, crossing his arms.

"And what about Sara and your classmates?"

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh a little. Although, surprisingly, after two months of being together, Viktor still insisted on distrusting Sara Crispino. Yuuri was sure that Sara was no longer interested in him, since he had already told the girl that he had a boyfriend.

Even if Viktor and he still didn't make their relationship public, it was obvious that many people suspected of them because of how they interacted on the skating rink, or that they kept holding hands while walking together. Of course, if someone asked, they said they were friends and that they just had the habit of holding hands since kids. They both knew it was a very bad and unbelievable excuse, but it was always funny the confused faces of those who had asked.

"I don't think Sara will gives me chocolates, and if she gives me one, it's more likely that it will be an 'obligatory chocolate." Replied Yuuri and sat on the bed, pushing Makkachin and Vicchan aside, who had stretched comfortably and seized the mattress.

"What do you want to bet someone will gives you a handmade chocolate? It doesn't have to be specifically Sara." Viktor challenged after taking the chair off the desk and sitting in front of his boyfriend. In Japan, handmade chocolates were literally a declaration of love. "If someone does it, I hope you reject them tactfully."

"Viktor..." Yuuri gave a fake sigh of anger. Viktor was the one who always received expensive or handmade chocolates, but Yuuri had never received one. Why would that year will be different? "Okay, if I get a handmade chocolate from whoever... Umm..." He put a hand on his chin, thoughtfully, and Vicchan lay down on his thighs, begging for pets. "... I'll let you eat all the chocolates with cherries. But if I win, you will give me all the chocolates with almonds."

"It's a deal!" Viktor smiled, and kissed Yuuri on the lips. The silver-haired man loved chocolates with cherries and the dark-haored boy loves chocolates with almonds, but they used to share 'the booty' equally.

Viktor would have liked to kiss his boyfriend longer, but they parted when they heard Hiroko knocking on the door to let them know that dinner was ready.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On Valentine's Day, Viktor, without fail, accompanied Yuuri to his school, as he did every morning since they were boyfriends (previously he only accompanied him from school to his home), and gave him his gift, which was a bag with smalls handmade heart-shaped chocolates covered with pieces of almonds.

"My mother helped me to make them." Viktor confessed after receiving a kiss and a present from Yuuri, which was a bag of cherries covered with chocolate.

"Your gift wasn't that hard to make, so I did it myself," Yuuri said with some shame, but Viktor didn't mind and loved his gift. "Enjoy them. They are the only cherries you will eat today." Yuuri said jokingly, reminding him of the bet, and his boyfriend rolled his eyes and gave a snort before hugging him.

"Yuuri. You are a handsome guy. Remember my words: today you will receive at least one confession, even three if the girls in your school aren't so blind as not to see how wonderful you are." When he finished saying that, he kissed Yuuri on the cheek in a noisy way. The dark-haired boy blushed, flattered by his words, although he didn't really believe the part of the confessions.

"I also expect you to be nice to the girls you reject today." Yuuri replied, and the peliplateado giggled while nodding his head.

Whenever they arrived at Yuuri's high school, the couple couldn't say goodbye with a kiss, since there were many students around. They said goodbye waving a hand and an apology gaze. Viktor then went to his university, even though his first class was an hour later than Yuuri's, so he used that extra time to study or play with his smartphone.

After some class, Yuuri had received 'obligatory gifts' from her classmates, and two 'friendship' chocolates from Yuuko and Sara, so he soon forgot about the bet. In addition, Phichit made his attention to focus on another topic...

"So, Yuuri ..." The Thai boy said during recess, his voice low enough that they could hear each other; with cheeks on his hands and elbows on the desk, and a suggestive look on his gray eyes. "Do you and Viktor have plans for Valentine's Day?"

"Uh? Yes." He smiled blushing. "Mom will make katsudon for us, and then we'll see School Days. I managed to convince him to watch it with me."

"Yuuri... Are you sure that Viktor will like School Days? I mean, he's a hopeless romantic." Phichit inquired his eyes ajar.

"Oh... You're right." He murmured mortified. "I forgot that he gets sad with bad endings, and surely seeing a severed head is not exactly a romantic vision for this day! I'll have to think about another anime..."

"Yes, I recommend you that. But... Is that all?" Phichit said with disappointment, and Yuuri looked at him with confusion. "Yuuri... You have a boyfriend who loves you very much and who is practically an adult, and today is Valentine's Day. Doesn't that tell you something? "

"...What?!" Yuuri exclaimed in shook after understanding what Phichit was suggesting. "No-no... Vi-Viktor and I haven't ... we haven't ..." He put his hands to his face, dying in shame, and continued speaking almost in a whisper. "We-we've talked about that, but..."

"But...?" Phichit tried to incite him to speak, but seeing that the Japanese boy was stuttering, he had pity. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I know it's something private."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Phichit. But there are things that I just can't share with you." Yuuri said, but Phichit smiled and patted him on the shoulder to let him know that he understood. "Besides, you're much younger than me. You shouldn't be thinking about those kind of things." He admonished him with a frown, but the Thai boy laughed.

"Blame Yuuko and her yaoi mangas. Those opened my mind to a new world of possibilities!" He said jokingly.

"Just let's hope they don't make you open your ass too." Yuuri retorted sarcastically, and Phichit almost spat the juice he had started drinking while laughing.

"Um, Yuuri-kun." Startled, Yuuri turned to the voice that had called him, and saw it was Maiko, one of her classmates since freshman year, but who had recently moved to the photography club, and since then they had talked more often. Maiko was a shy girl with light brown hair, almost blonde, and had a pretty face with little makeup. "Can we... talk in private?"

Yuuri looked at Phichit, who looked back at him with the same confusion, but beckoned him to go with the girl. Yuuri then nodded and got up from his desk. It worried him a little that Maiko wanted to talk to him in private. Was it something wrong? Had he done something that bothered her? They were not exactly friends, so he couldn't think of a reason why she wanted to talk to him alone.

He followed the brunette through the hallways until they reached a remote point in the garden, and Yuuri was so distracted that he didn't realize that the girl had been trying to hide something from him, but that she presented it when they were finally alone.

Oh... Ok. Apparently, Yuuri had lost the bet.

Maiko, with her hands stretched out towards him, and her head bowed in shyness, showed him a pink bag with chocolates inside, which were definitely handmade.

"Oh... Thank you." It was all that the dark-haired boy thought to say while taking the bag.

At that time, Yuuri really wished he didn't have to accept the gift, but he knew that it would be very impolite and also could hurt the girl's feelings. Maiko still said nothing, but Yuuri saw that the bag had a card stuck in it, which he opened and read.

Maiko had asked him if he wanted to be her boyfriend.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Yuuri bowed while apologizing. "I-I'm already in a relationship with someone else."

The brunette looked up quickly and looked at him in shock, as if she didn't believe what she was listening to.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She inquired with obvious disbelief, and Yuuri couldn't help but blush.

"Boyfriend, actually..." Yuuri knew that he was exposing himself telling her that he was gay (although Yuuri really didn't felt attracted to other men, only to Viktor), but he didn't have the heart to deny his boyfriend.

"And who is it?" Demanded the girl raising her voice. It wasn't loud enough to be considered as a shouting, but Yuuri stepped back because he had never heard her upset. "Is it Phichit?"

"What?! N-no, it's not Phichit!" Yuuri was so confused by the girl's reaction as to think how ridiculous that question had sounded. "He's not someone from this school!"

"Yuuri-kun, if you're going to reject me, at least tell me the truth. Don't lie to me. You don't look or act like a gay boy. Why don't you want to be my boyfriend?" Maiko asked as her eyes got wet and it looked like she was going to start crying at any moment.

Years ago, the dark-haired boy would have felt bad for her, but... After all the experiences that Viktor had told him about what he had suffered with Yuki; Yuuri was sure that, perhaps unconsciously, Maiko was trying to dissuade him with tears (many years later he would find out that this was called 'emotional manipulation').

"I'm not lying." Yuuri said, surprisingly calmer and straightening his back; with his brown eyes looking at the girl harshly. "I have a boyfriend that I love and that's why I wouldn't leave him for someone else. So I'm so sorry I can't correspond to you as you wish." Yuuri turned around and walked away.

Yes, Yuuri loved Viktor as much as he loved Yuuko, Takeshi, Phichit and his sister. Viktor was one of his best friends. But now, as his boyfriend, the more time they spent together, the more looks of affection they addressed to each other; between each caress and kiss they shared; that made his feelings towards Viktor grow more and more as he started to feeling another kind of love towards him. And he hoped that for Viktor it would be the same.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor was still 20 years old the day he really celebrated Valentine's Day for the first time.

After the fall of the Berlin Wall in the 90's, Russia began to adopt customs from American and other countries, and gave free passage to clothing and fast food companies, also to celebrating days such as Christmas and Valentine's Day. Viktor had never taken seriously any of those two days (although he liked Christmas for being on his birthday, and his cousins for the gifts); and in his family they celebrated 'The Day of Family, Love and Faithfulness' in July.

It wasn't until Viktor came to Japan that he realized that maybe the Japanese people took Valentine's Day... too seriously, to the point that each type of gift had a different meaning. A regular chocolate meant a 'compulsory gift', but a more expensive chocolate meant Friendship, whereas a handmade chocolate (or very, very expensive chocolate) was a direct declaration of Love.

Each year Viktor had to deal with many of these gifts, although by 'luck' he had only rejected 12 girls in 3 years, and Viktor honestly hoped that fourth year wouldn't be added more girls to the list, much less because he didn't wanted his adorable boyfriend to felt uncomfortable watching how other people would try to push them away. At least they would eat together all the gifts they would receive. And he really loved the chocolate cherries that Yuuri had given him.

Although, it would be a shame that Yuuri couldn't eat his favorite chocolates, since the silver-haired man was sure that at least one person would confess their love to Yuuri. In other words, why wouldn't someone want to have Yuuri as their boyfriend?!

As soon as Viktor arrived at his university, some girls were already waiting for him..., which terrified him a bit, because that meant that those girls had already realized that he used to arrive half an hour early to school. But he breathed a little easier to see that the chocolates were rather common, some adorned with ribbons or fake precious stones, but no girl tried to confess to him.

But when the hours passed he wasn't so lucky, because two girls, a blonde and a brunette, who Viktor was sure he didn't know them, but that at the same time they seemed familiar (he possibly would have some classes with them), tried to confess their love. One did it during the first break, and the second one at the end of the classes. The silver-haired man wanted to feel sorry for them... but he just couldn't. He was happily in a relationship, and he wouldn't trade Yuuri for anyone, so he had no qualms about answering that he already had a boyfriend, emphasizing Yuuri's sex.

The girls looked at him with a surprised and incredulous expression, as if they thought the Russian man was trying to deceive them. One of them even demanded to know who his boyfriend was, but Viktor looked at her coldly.

"I don't have to answer that." He replied with a look so scathing that the brunette backed away, but Viktor immediately smiled again. "I don't feel sorry for not being able to correspond to you, but thank you for the chocolates!"

Viktor then returned to his classroom to look for his things, chuckling a little under his breath because Yuuri had sent him a text message to let him know that he had won the bet. More cherries for him!

Yuurikatsudon: now I'm afraid that Maiko will tell everyone that I have a boyfriend. I should have told her that she wasn't my type or something! D:

Vicchan02: oops, I think I said 'unintentionally' that I have a boyfriend too (' ≦)

Yuurikatsudon: ... our parents will kill us when they find out

Vicchan02: I won't say a thing if you don't say anything, solnyshko ( 3 )

Yuurikatsudon: deal!

When Viktor entered his classroom, almost empty, he ran into the Swiss boy who was the new 'friend' (translation: boyfriend in secret) of one of his classmates. What was his name? Chris?

Chris must have been at least 18 years old, since he was a freshman. Viktor had talked to him on some occasions, and he was a fun person, but Viktor only considered him as 'an acquaintance'. And he had no more intentions than greet Chris in a cordial way and pass by him to took his backpack and then go with Yuuri. But the blond man smiled at him and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"What did you tell that girl to make her cry?"

"Uh? Who?" Viktor started before grabbing his backpack and putting it on his shoulder.

"'Who'?" Chris' honey eyes looked at him with confusion. "The girl who gave you those chocolates a moment ago. Didn't you reject her tactfully? "

"Ah. Did you see that?" Now Viktor did feel a little bad. It wasn't his intention to make her cry, but neither he was going to apologize to her, because she didn't even have the right to demand anything from him. "I only told her the truth that I have a boyfriend whom I love very much and I won't leave him for her." He answered without shame, because he knew that the Swiss man was in a similar situation.

Viktor knew that he loved Yuuri from the moment he decided to give him a poodle, although by then it was a rather a fraternal love, which gradually evolved into something more. But now, as boyfriends, it was hard for him not to be able to show his feelings with actions beyond hugs and innocent kisses. However, he feared to pressure Yuuri and make him feel uncomfortable. So, when their kissing sessions threatened to get out of control, the silver-haired man was be the responsible adult and stop it... Viktor felt especially bad with himself because he had masturbated a couple of times, in the privacy of the night, thinking about Yuuri (many years later Yuuri would confess that he did the same thing thinking of Viktor).

"Ah, I see." Chris laughed. "Your boyfriend won't be by chance Katsuki Yuuri?" Viktor was sure that the Swiss boy must have noticed the panic on his face because he immediately added. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I know Yuuri from my ballet class, and I've seen how you two look at each other. It's adorable. I know Yuuri is a shy kid and he's younger than me, so I understand why you keep it a secret." He winked, and Viktor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait. So you are 'that Chris'? Minako-sensei says you're her favorite student, after Yuuri, of course." He said jokingly, and the blond boy laughed.

"Yes, I guess I'm 'that Chris'." He stretched out a hand towards Viktor, and Viktor shook it. "Christophe Giacometti at your services. If you and your boyfriend ever need love advice, any kind of love advice," He emphasized with a smirk. "You two can ask me anytime."

.

.

.

Viktor was 20 years old when he met Christophe Giacometti, already imagining that he would be his best friend for life (after Yuuri, of course).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luckily for Yuuri, Maiko didn't divulge his secret, and even the girl continued talking with him as if nothing had happened on Valentine's day. Unfortunately for Viktor, the older girls did tell their friends about what happened. And almost for a week, the silver-haired man was harassed by questions about his boyfriend, both at school and on his social networks. Some people even managed to discover that it was Yuuri, but Viktor never confirmed it.

Yuuri felt bad about that and wanted to help, but Viktor assured him that everything was fine. The only thing they could do was wait for people to get bored with the gossip, which happened two weeks later. Although that didn't prevent someone to trying to confront Viktor...

"No, Yuuri, I don't want to keep seeing Hellsing. That thing is terrifying!" Viktor complained while pouting, and kept licking his chocolate ice cream. Both were at the outdoor tables of the soda fountain where they used to have their dates (so that no one would suspect them and confuse them with 'simple friends' having an ice cream).

"But if there is hardly any blood ..." The younger one said before sipping from his strawberry ice cream shake and rolling his eyes. "Come on, there's three chapters left before the last chapter."

"If you want me to finish watching that anime with you, then you'll have to see Ouran Highschool Host Club with me." Viktor conditioned, pretending to be annoying, and Yuuri stared at him for a while before answering.

"Okay. I'll finish seeing Hellsing by myself." He said and Viktor laughed.

Yuuri couldn't stand watching comedy or romance anime, they seemed silly to him, just as Viktor couldn't watch science fiction anime because it made him sleepy, or gore anime because it gave him chills. Coincidentally, they were the favorite genres of each one.

The boys were about to change the subject when they heard a fake cough, then turned to face Yuki and a group of girls.

"Ah, Yuki. Can I help you?" Viktor inquired with that smile that his boyfriend understood was forced. The silver-haired man and the brunette used to ignored each other during classes. She hadn't even tried to cross words with him since that last one suggestion...

"Vitya. I see that the rumors about your new boyfriend are true." Yuki said in an apparently cheerful voice, but her smile was even more false than Viktor's. "Tell me, how does it feel to have sex with a child?"

Yuuri felt somewhat uncomfortable with that accusation, especially because the girls who accompanied her were covered their mouths so that their laughter couldn't be heard. And one of them held her smartphone suspiciously up to her chest, but pretended to be writing something. Yuuri tried to warn Viktor with his eyes, but older boy continued to stare coldly at the girl.

"Ah. I forgot that you're the kind of girl who believes all the rumors she hears." Viktor commented before laughing without humor, although it was a laugh that could deceive anyone who didn't know him. "If you believe those rumors, its means that the rumors I heard about you must be true."

Oh. Yuuri knew what rumors Viktor was referring to, one that Chris had told them recently, which came to light because it could be a 'possible explanation of why Viktor and Yuki broke up, and why Viktor hated women and because of that become gay'.

But for the Russian man, far from making him felt bad or angry, rather it took a great weight off his shoulders, since that meant he hadn't been the only 'cheating one' in that relationship.

"I don't know what you mean..." Said Yuki, trying to stay calm. And she looked at her friends to ask for support, but they were as confused as she was.

"Umm... Maybe you need a clue." Viktor said with a finger on his chin and a thoughtfully face, and then he smiled again. "Tell me, how does it feel to have sex with a 40-year-old married man? Was the pay that good? "

As if it were a movie, Yuuri saw in sequence how the girl's friends opened their mouths in surprise, and the one holding the cellphone immediately covered the lens and stopped recording. Yuki's face had turned into a grimace of shame and anger. Then the girl took Yuuri's strawberry milkshake and threw it to Viktor's face, and if it weren't for the fact that the glass was made of plastic it would have been broken by the force exerted at the time of returning it to the table. Then Yuki turned around and left, with her friends running after her.

"Vi-Viktor, are you okay?!" The dark-haired boy got up from his seat and went to make sure that his boyfriend was fine while one of the waitress gave them a couple of towels before going back inside to look for more.

"I'm fine. But the milkshake is cold." Viktor replied with a genuine but embarrassed smile after thanking the waitress. Yuuri took one of the towels and tried to remove the strawberry from his long silver hair while Viktor wiped his face and clothes with the other towel. "Yuuri! I need a hug." He reached for his boyfriend, but Yuuri backed away.

"Change your clothes first and I'll consider it."

"Yuuri!" He begged like a rejected puppy, but Yuuri laughed. "How about you? You're fine?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm more worried about what those girls would do to you later."

"Don't worry about that, solnyshko. I'm sure Yuki won't risk me saying that we broke up because she cheated on me... Ugh. I just hope that nobody thinks I threw up on me." He said and they both laughed.

Although at first Yuuri wasn't very convinced of Viktor's words, the days passed, weeks passed, they had their date on White Day; the months passed again, but Yuki never bother them again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri and Viktor were still 16 and 20 when they first attended a wedding... that wasn't theirs.

Yuuko had managed to hide from her parents that she was two months pregnant. Only his close friends and the father, Takeshi, knew about it. What the chestnut girl didn't know, and that she found out later when her parents noticed her weight and had her go to the doctor, is that she would have triplets.

When Takeshi and his parents found out about it, they didn't take too long to state the wedding date. They wanted the babies to be born in marriage to keep up appearances. Something that Yuuko thought it was silly. But she loved Takeshi and he loved her, so obviously they weren't going to refuse to marry. They decided to follow a trend and had an American style wedding, but simple, without a quirky dress, and with just few guests.

To no one's surprise, Yuuri and Viktor were chosen to be the wedding godparents, while Phichit was the one who delivered the rings and the one who took the photos, while Chris was the one who suggested the drinks.

"Yuuri, you look very handsome in a suit!" Viktor said in his ear during the banquet after the wedding. The dark-haired boy blushed but smiled.

"You too. Actually, you look like a magazine model."

"Well, my mother is a model. So it was obvious that I was going to inherit her beauty."

"Ugh, remind me not to keep drinking wine." Yuuri said suddenly when his head began to ache, and he hugged his boyfriend to lay his head against Viktor's shoulder when he felt dizzy. His parents had allowed him to drink alcohol because it was a special occasion.

"Yuuri, hurry up and grow fast so I can teach you how to drink." Said jokingly and Yuuri growled as Viktor took him off the dance floor so they wouldn't disturb those who kept dancing. "I don't want there to be another accident like the last time."

"Oh? You say our first kiss was an accident?" Yuuri asked mockingly, trying not to laugh.

"You know perfectly well that it was an accident. But it was an accident with a happy consequence and I'm glad it happened." He put a hand to Yuuri's cheek, and rested his forehead against his as they looked into each other's eyes.

At that time, the couple had their lips so close that they wished they could kiss. However, the problem was that they were still embarrassed to do it in front of their family and friends. The silver-haired man normally wouldn't have cared about that years ago, but since he had been long living in Japan, that made he gained a little more modesty and prudence.

But Yuuri, thanks to the wine, felt a little bolder and began the kiss, to which Viktor gladly correspond it in the same way. Phichit took many pictures of them that night, of course.

* * *

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**


	12. Yuuri: 17 years old

**facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **wattpad: rhapeseuhans**

I started drawing a new victuuri doujin called " **Between you and me and the sea** ". In this AU Viktor is a merman. You can found it on my tumblr or facebook! ;D

* * *

Yuuri wasn't 17 year old yet when summer vacation started, and he still had no idea what to do with his future...

That year Viktor had decided not to go to Russia with his parents so he could spend the holidays in Yu-topia with Yuuri (after having sworn to Mr. Toshiya that he wouldn't do anything funny with his son). So he and Yuuri had more time to be together without having to worry about school, homework, skating/ballet classes, and without having Phichit and Yuuko always on the lookout for any 'cute thing' they did when they were together.

They could also leave behind that facade of being only best friends for a few weeks, because everyone in Yu-topia knew about their relationship, including the regular customers, as most of them were older men and older women who have seen the weirdest thing in their lives so they didn't see anything wrong with their lovey-dovey behavior.

Being able to be truly alone made the couple able to talk more honestly about anything that could affect their future together. In Yuuri's case, he was hesitant about what to do by the time he finish high school.

"You could go to college and then get a job as a bureaucrat." Viktor said a bit jokingly as they both come out of the hot water.

Yuuri was already accustomed to seeing naked people inside the hot springs, so seeing his naked boyfriend didn't cause him so much embarrassment. Still, he tried to always look him in the eyes and never look down (for fear of having impure thoughts and creating an uncomfortable situation). In addition, he had the advantage that he can't see very well without his glasses...

"I don't know..." Yuuri replied as he dried his hair with a towel. Both of them were alone in the locker room, and had their backs to each other for more privacy. "Mari says she will leave the university because there is no point in continuing to study only to get a job that she doesn't want. She says she prefers to take charge of the onsen in a few years, and for that she doesn't need university... "

"Umm... If Mari thinks it's the right thing for her to do, I support her decision." Viktor put on a green yukata when he finished drying his body, while Yuuri put on a blue one. "But what do you want to do?"

"I could do the same as her and stay to help in the Onsen..." He sat on a bench, still not looking up in case Viktor was still without clothes.

Years ago, Yuuri would surely have chosen to go abroad to study and get a job that would help him to support his family, as was well known that Hasetsu was falling apart. However... the Nikiforov family arrived with their department stores, with their brand clothes and promotions made by Japanese television stars, which made tourism in Hasetsu reborn, so the Onsen could stand on its own again; which means that Mari and Yuuri had the option of continuing with the family business without having to worry about anything else.

Yuuri liked the idea of traveling and getting to know other countries, but it wasn't something that really interested him either, since going to Russia with Viktor turned out to be a tired trip, but he liked being able to meet his boyfriend's family. So the idea of traveling was quite low on his bucket list.

"Have you thought about teaching, like me?" Viktor's question got him out of his thoughts. And the dark-haired boy turned to his boyfriend when his bare feet appeared in his vision's field turned towards his direction. Viktor must already be dressed. Yuuri then raised his brown eyes in time to see Viktor combing his long, still wet silver hair back in a rather sensual way with one hand.

The Japanese boy managed to see it even without his glasses, and he felt a part of this body, apart from his heart, throbbing while his cheeks painted red. Damn! Yuuri and his hormones... He needed to shake his head to focus again on the subject.

"Do you mean to teach skating lessons?" He inquired trying to return his eyes to the floor, but turned back to Viktor because he sat next to him on the bench... Yuuri had another suggestive vision when part of the green yukata slipped and left his right shoulder uncovered while the silver-haired man face was close to his with a half-smile.

"Yes. This will be my last course as a skating instructor." He reminded him with his voice sounding more and more honeyed the closer he came. "And I would like to leave my position in the hands of someone I trust. I'm sure the Nishigori family will like to have you as the new instructor."

"Um. Yes. Yuuko mentioned that Takeshi's parents were looking for a new instructor for when you left. But I don't know if I would be good for that..." Yuuri said, trying to avert his gaze, but his boyfriend's blue eyes shouted for attention as he waved his long silver lashes. Viktor then laid a hand on Yuuri's right knee, and continued speaking in a low voice.

"Yuuri. Do you remember the day we met?" He asked sticking close his mouth on Yuuri's ear, making him shiver because of his hot breath and his scent of hot springs and natural salts. "You were so small and you had such round and adorable cheeks," Viktor then gently kissed his nearest cheek. "If it weren't for you and because you were always a good student, I wouldn't have tried so hard to be a good instructor for you, and we wouldn't be here now. You have always been my favoriest student and person. That's why I trust you will do a good job."

"Oh ..." Yuuri replied, trying to stay calm and not tremble because of the flirtatious look of his boyfriend. He wasn't sure what was happening, but...

No.

Yuuri was fully aware that his boyfriend was a boy older than him and that he had more dating experience than him, and that Viktor was too affectionate for his own good.

It wasn't the first time that the silver-haired man forgot everything and began to flirt with him to get an 'adorable reaction' regardless of the situation or who was watching. That usually didn't bother Yuuri, especially because he also liked to kiss and touch his boyfriend without anything or anyone interposed between them, not even their ages.

So, taking all the courage he could muster at that moment, he cupped Viktor's cheeks and joined their foreheads.

"Thank you, Viktor" He said looking at those aquamarine eyes that fascinated him so much, and he could feel that Viktor startled due to his daring act. "I remember that at that time everyone called you 'the handsome foreign' and they made rather weird comments about you. It took me years to understand them. But even at 13, I understood that you were more than that. You were the nicest and most considerate boy I had ever met, and you still are. And... I'm glad that you're my boyfriend." Yuuri kissed his lips with all the affection he felt towards him and the Russian man replied delighted in the same way.

They continued to kiss for several seconds, and eventually the mood heat up when Yuuri slid a hand down the older man's neck, tucking under his clothes and walking slowly down his bare chest to go down to his abdomen.

However, the silver-haired man intercepted that hand before he could go further, taking it so tightly that Yuuri paralyzed.

"I-I'm also glad you're my boyfriend, Yuuri." Viktor, nervous, got up from the bench without forgetting to put on the yukata. After seeing the confusion and disappointment in Yuuri's face, he kissed his nose playfully. "I'm hungry! I'm sure your mother will call us soon for dinner. And I must dry my hair!" Then he hurried out of the locker room to return to the room the Katsuki family had prepared for him, leaving behind a very embarrassed Yuuri.

The dinner was silent and somewhat uncomfortable. Toshiya tried to talk to the boys, but the dark-haired boy and the silver-haired man answered with few words or interjections. Yuuri was naturally quiet, and Viktor was a good actor, but it was obvious to everyone that there was tension between them. However, nobody said anything for prudence. Even their poodles tried to cheer them up with licks.

Mari was the first one to touch the subject after dinner, when Yuuri was preparing himself to sleep.

"Did Viktor do something to you? Should I go talk to him?" The brunette woman threatened with a serious look as she sat next to him on the bed. Vicchan begged playfully for pets while his brother struggled not to panic.

"N-no! Viktor did anything wrong!" Yuuri exclaimed waving his hands. "I... In any case, it's my fault..." Yuuri lowered his head, and continued talking despite the embarrassment he felt. "I tried to... uh... go further with him... But I think he's now upset with me."

"Ah." Mari looked at him in surprise. It hadn't occurred to her that his brother was the detonator. It was easier to blame Viktor for being older. "You mean... 'that'?" She was five years older than Yuuri, and a year older than Viktor, but that didn't mean that talking about sex with her little brother was something easy for her.

Mari didn't get a verbal response but Yuuri nodded. The woman then sighed and tried to find the right words for what she wanted to say.

"I don't think Viktor is upset with you. During dinner, he looked quite sorry and tried to talk to you several times. That's why I thought you two had a fight and it was his fault..." Mari stroked Vicchan's fur while she continued. "I think he's more afraid of hurting you."

"Hurt me?" He asked with a frown.

Hurt him? But how? Yuuri wasn't an innocent kid anymore. Of course he knew what gay sex was like, he had searched for it on the Internet and seen some porn videos. In addition, he had read some yaoi mangas that Yuuko had lent him (though he didn't count them as didactic because they were quite unreal). The dark-haired boy was aware that the first time could hurt, but that didn't scare him.

"Yuuri." Mari pulled him out of his thoughts. "Viktor has known you since you were 13 years old. He knew you as a kid while he was already an adult. So I guess it must be just as hard for him as for me to stop looking at you as a child. I'm sure he's aware that you're not a kid anymore, that's why he formally asked you to be his boyfriend; and by the way he looks at you, I'm pretty sure he would be happy to 'sleep' with you. But you must also understand that, no matter how adult Viktor is, you can't push him to take the next step if he doesn't feel ready, even if you feel that you are."

Mari didn't want to sound so hard with her brother. He knew that Yuuri had no dating experience like her. But she put herself in Viktor's shoes for a second, imagining herself with a minor boyfriend... and she could understand Viktor's frustration.

"Oh..." Yuuri lowered his head again, not sure what to think. Despite having been dating Viktor for seven months, there were times that he felt worried that Viktor didn't want him, since their kissing sessions were always stopped by the Russian man (just like a few moments ago).

However, he could understand what Mari was saying. While Yuuri was already aware that Viktor was an adult when they met him, which made his crush on him easier because he didn't think they were ever going to have a romantic relationship; the silver-haired man met him as a tween who was four years younger than him, a minor boy.

Ugh. Yuuri tried to imagine himself with a 12-years-old boyfriend and felt chills. Surely that's how Viktor felt.

"Maybe you should talk to dad and mom. You know that they are 5 years apart, and they were a couple since Mom was 15 years old... And that didn't stop dad from get her pregnant when she was 18..." She added mockingly, and Yuuri jaw dropped.

"Mari!" He exclaimed in a low voice, his face completely red with shame, and threw a pillow at his sister. "I don't want to imagine mom and dad doing 'that'!"

"I don't want to imagine you and Viktor doing 'that' either, but I had to do it in order to answer you." She answered with half-closed eyes, but then laughed before getting out of bed and returning the pillow. "All right. I hope our little talk has helped you. Just talk to Viktor and let him know you're interested in 'that'. But buy condoms first to avoid diseases. You are lucky that none of you will be pregnant with triplets."

"Okay, okay. I get it!" Yuuri covered his ears so he wouldn't hear his sister as she laughed.

When Mari left the room, Yuuri threw himself face up on his bed while a tired sigh escaped from his mouth and Vicchan licked his face. He had already talked to Viktor about sex, but they had talked about why they wouldn't do it yet, but never touched the subject of when they would do it. Maybe he should really apologize to him... But he would do it the next day.

Yuuri was still embarrassed for what happened in the locker room, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Phichit or Yuuko about it, so the chat conversations he had with them before sleeping were limited to talking about anime (or the chestnut girl complaining about the discomforts of her pregnancy).

When Yuuri went to sleep, he couldn't even close his eyes because he felt so worried. So, taking all the courage he could gather again, he sent a text to Viktor to wish him a good night even though their rooms were nearby. The Japanese boy didn't really expect an answer, because he wasn't sure if they were fighting or not, or if the silver-haired man had already fallen asleep (Viktor had the inhuman ability to sleep easily). However, less than a minute later, his boyfriend replied with a heart emoji.

Well... That meant that Viktor wasn't upset with him. That made Yuuri feel a little better and he managed to fall asleep while hugging his poodle.

When Yuuri opened his eyes again, he expected it to be daytime, not midnight and with someone knocking on his door. With laziness and without getting up he asked who he was, but he immediately left his pillow when he heard Viktor's voice.

"Yuuri, can we talk?" Viktor asked quietly after his boyfriend opened the door. Makkachin entered the room without waiting for an invitation.

"Um. Okay. Come in." Nervously, the Japanese boy stepped aside and let the Russian man enter. He was about to turn on the light when Viktor rushed to disable his hands with a bear hug. "Vi-Viktor? Are you okay?" He asked because, for some reason, Viktor was shaking.

"Don't be mad at me, please..." He murmured after hiding his face in the boy's neck. A position a bit uncomfortable since Yuuri's height reached his shoulders and Viktor had to bend over him.

"But I'm not mad with you ..." Yuuri said questioningly, and a little confused by his way of acting. "Actually, I thought you were mad at me."

"Really?" The older boy inquired, straightened his back a bit so he could look into his eyes despite the darkness. "Every time Yuki got mad at me she always stopped talking to me, so when you ignored me during dinner..."

Oh, right. His boyfriend had already told him of all of the times that Yuki acted like a kindergartener girl and her childish tantrums, Viktor being her main victim. Yuuri knew from Yuuko that girls tended to overrated to get attention, but what Yuki did was making Viktor felt guilty for anything, even for things who had nothing to do with him. The Japanese boy felt terrible for making Viktor feel as if it was his fault too.

"No. I'm not mad at you." He repeated, more firmly this time, extending a hand to one of his boyfriend's cheeks. "I'm the one who must apologize. I... I was embarrassed by what I did in the locker room, because... you rejected me. But I-I understand why you did it!" He hurriedly said, speaking quickly and blushing. "I'm still a minor and it must be weird for you to have sex with me. But I want you to know that it's not on my priority list to have sex yet. I'm just... afraid that you get tired of me."

"Yuuri... I could never get tired of you." Viktor took one of his hands and kissed his palm with affection. "I'm not going to lie you. I panicked when we were in the locker room. It's weird for me to think about having sex with you, but not because I don't like you. It's because I don't have any previous experience with guys..., and somewhere on the Internet I read that we could do a lot of damage if we do it wrong. A-and... Even if the onsen was closed, your family could have entered at any time to the locker room. I promised to your parents that I wouldn't do anything you didn't want. So imagine if they had seen us and misunderstood the situation..." Yuuri felt like an idiot for not having thought about that. On the other hand, Viktor began to look more and more embarrassed, with his cheeks becoming as red as his boyfriend's did while diverting his eyes. "And... we haven't talked about... uh... our positions."

"Positions?" Yuuri repeated slowly, sensing that was something important even though he didn't understand why... until he remembered that both of them were men. "Oh! I assumed that... We-well... You're older than me, so I thought you'd like to... eh..." He couldn't continue saying due to the impact of the revelation.

He never imagined that Viktor would be interested in anal sex in that way, being he the one who receive it.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Viktor undid the embrace, but only to take Yuuri by a hand and guide him towards the bed. Their poodles, which had settled peacefully on the blankets, stood aside to let them sit.

"Yes..." Viktor continued after a trembling giggle. "I already had my first time, which I don't remember very well because I was drunk, but I know that I enjoyed it because that woman was patient with me... So I thought that you would like have your first time with same control that she let me had. Since I'm older than you, I thought we should try it with me first, like a guinea pig, in case something went terribly wrong. Anal fissures are very painful, according to Internet and Chris."

"I understand..." Though the conversation was somewhat uncomfortable, Yuuri did felt better knowing that his boyfriend was just as worried as he was, and that the problem wasn't the lack of desire. That made them felt a little closer. Yuuri then decided to give an alternative. "Maybe we could just... just touch each other, for now."

Viktor tensed up a moment, just as he had did it in the locker room. Yuuri swallowed, thinking he had pressed it again, so he mentally prepared himself for any dismal consequence due to his clumsiness. However, silver-haired man turned to him with an expression difficult to read, but he seemed pleased with the idea.

"We could... continue what we were doing in the locker room, right now, if you want..." He suggested a little more confidently, placing a hand on Yuuri's forearm and stroke him. The younger boy blushed again, and now he was the one who averted his eyes, but towards their poodles.

"It feels weird... with Makkachin and Vicchan here..."

"I'll take them to my room!" The older one retorted immediately, taking both dogs from the bed. Yuuri opened the door and then he hurried to leave them in his room, trying to make as little noise as possible while walking. Viktor left the dogs on his futon, and they tried to run after him when he closed the door.

Vicchan howled and pawed the door for a few seconds, while Makkachin, feeling indignant, snorted and went back to the futon. He understood that they would spend the night there alone.

The next morning, the boys were so relaxed and loving at each during breakfast that Hiroko and Toshiya had to use their imagination to find out what would had been the problem the day before. Mari was only glad that she had talked with her brother a few hours priory; otherwise, she would thought the worst of Viktor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri was 17 when he got his first part-time job, which was to be an ice skating instructor, just as Viktor did 4 years ago.

Viktor had to leave that job to focus on his studies. In addition, his father had already promised him a part-time job in the department stores. A job that would start the following year, when he will be 21 and legally an adult.

On the other hand, Yuuri remained unsure of what he wanted to do for his future. He still had a year to decide whether to go to college or not; to help with his family's Onsen, or to accept a proposal that Minako had made to hire him in his dance studio as a full-time instructor. His parents told him that they would support whatever he decided.

During his 17th birthday, Yuuri received a new laptop from Viktor and his in-laws, and clothes from his friends.

That year the Nikiforov family decided to spend the New Year festivities with the Katsuki family. And though in Japan Christmas was more of an exclusive holiday for couples, the Katsuki family made a small party, mainly to celebrate Viktor's birthday; where the Nishigori family were invited, obviously including Yuuko and her parents, Phichit's family and Chris. And the next day, Viktor and Yuuri celebrated their first year together in private.

After New Year.

Yuuri was at the skating rink, ready but nervous for his first day as an ice skating instructor. Luckily, Yuuko and Takeshi worked at the Ice Castle, with the chestnut girl being the receptionist and her husband as an instructor too; so Yuuri knew he would have moral support in case he needed help. In addition, Viktor had already given him some advice on how to deal with problematic children.

While there were still some minutes free, Yuuri set out to get rid of his nerves while skating from one place to another on the ice without doing anything in particular, and when the alarm on his cell phone rang, he saw that there were already some boys and girls meeting near the rink, his students.

Yuuri then came out of the ice, getting close to them as he prayed for not stuttering. And he couldn't help laughing a bit when he took the list and remembered his first day as a Viktor's student.

Despite the nerves, the first class went relatively well. The kids weren't further than 13 years old, so they were relatively obedient and didn't give problems. However…

"I'm Minami Kenjirou, Yuuri-sensei!" Exclaimed a blond boy raising a hand when Yuuri recited the names on the list to know who was who. The boy was quite small and had a lock of red hair, and his brown eyes have stars while looking at the older Japanese boy. According to the list, Kenjirou must have been 10 years old.

"Uh. Nice to meet you, Minami-kun." Yuuri replied bowing, though he felt a little overwhelmed with the child's enthusiasm. So he ignored him a bit while continuing to read the list.

However, Kenjirou always asked him for instructions for everything. Absolutely for everything, including for tying the skates for children, which were easily adjustable. When Yuuri offered a hand to help those who didn't know how to skate, the blonde kid immediately asked for his help. Yuuri sighed with resignation, but smiled at the younger one so as not to intimidate him.

To tell the truth, Kenjirou was sliding quite well on the ice to be in a beginner class, so Yuuri thought it would be best to let him go to encourage him to skate alone, but Kenjirou insisted that he was afraid of falling, so he continued taking his hand the rest of the class.

"I hope to see you in the next class, Yuuri-sensei!" Kenjirou shouted, still looking at the dark-haired boy with his starry eyes. Yuuri didn't know what else to do but give him a pat on the head, as if he were Vicchan. That seemed to be enough for the kid because he put his hands to his face and ran away while a giggle escaped his mouth.

"Well. It seems you have a little fan." He heard Takeshi say in a mocking way, who had class with adults at the same time as Yuuri with children.

"I-I don't think so! Maybe he just likes skating a lot!" He defended himself with a twitch in his mouth, waving a hand to dismiss the matter.

"Yuuri..."

The aforementioned shuddered when he recognized the grave voice from beyond his back. When he turned around, he ran into the passive-aggressive smile of his boyfriend, who was on the other side of the rink with his elbows on the protective fence. Viktor wore a black suit with a blue tie that made him look much older than he was, adding his new and sophisticated haircut, in which his long hair had disappeared completely, leaving only a few strands of silver hair underneath his ears. Even though Yuuri missed his long hair, that new style made Viktor look very attractive.

"Vi-Viktor?" He inquired with fear at noticing him so serious, and hesitated a moment to slide towards him, but ended up doing it when Viktor indicated with a finger to approach. "What are you doing here? Weren't you in your new job?"

"Yes, but I asked dad to let me come out for a moment to come here and support my adorable boyfriend on his first day... But then my adorable boyfriend made a child to fell in love with him. Are you going to replace me with someone younger, Yuuri?" He asked crossing his arms, tilting his head petulantly.

"Viktor!" Yuuri laughed at his drama, and threw his arms over him to hug him, though the fence separated them. The silver-haired man took a few seconds but hugged him back. "Are you really jealous of a 10 year old kid?" He mumbled in his ear, and when his boyfriend didn't answer, the Japanese boy bit his ear playfully.

"Yuuri!" Viktor, 'indignant', broke away from him with his mouth open and looking at him in disbelief. "We're in public!" He said, even though most adults and children were already standing by the exit door without paying attention to them.

"Pff... That has never been an impediment to you." Yuuri replied mockingly, and the Russian man finally smiled. Since several months ago both of them had stopped being so shy in public, because it was practically known all over Hasetsu their relationship (though that didn't prevent girls or boy to flirt with Viktor).

"I suppose you're right, solnyshko." Viktor reached out and hugged him again. "But promise me you won't change me for someone younger than me, okay?"

"Yeah. I promise." Yuuri then kissed his boyfriend's cheek with affection. However, they parted again when they heard a whistle.

"Watch out! They're going to melt the ice!" Chris exclaimed in mockery. Chris, Phichit, Emil and Sara then greeted them with a raised hand.

"Guys?! What are you doing here?" Yuuri inquired with the same surprise as Viktor had on his face.

"We learned that our dear friend Yuuri would be the new skating instructor, so we just had to take this class." Phichit said winking.

Yuuri turned to Yuuko at the reception, who laughed at his surprised face. It was evident that the chestnut girl hadn't told him about it on purpose.

"I see... I'm glad to have you all in my class, then." The Japanese boy said with a genuine smile.

"Great! That means I won't have to worry so much about my Yuuri because I know my friends will be taking care of him." Viktor exclaimed with a couple of claps, showing his heart-shaped smile.

"Don't trust me. I could steal Yuuri." Sara joked. She already knew that Viktor had been jealous of her for a while (something that the girl found funny).

Viktor pretended to be shocked again, holding a hand to his chest.

"You won't!"

"Sara, don't make me call your brother." Phichit warned her with a half-closed eyes. The dark-haired girl pretended to be scared and hugged Emil.

"No! please! You don't know how hard it was for me to keep Mickey from following me on the rink... But knowing him, I'm sure he'll soon realize where I'm and he'll sign up for this class too." The Italian girl then gave sigh of exhaustion, but Emil didn't. Actually, he seemed okay with that idea.

"All right. No one messes with my viktuuri. "

"Your what?" Yuuri asked as he and his boyfriend tilted their heads like confused puppies.

"Don't you know it?" Chris blinked and looked at them as if they were aliens. "Almost everything in Hasetsu calls you two 'Viktuuri'. You know, Viktor and Yuuri."

"Oh..." Yuuri put his hands to his face, completely red with embarrassment, because in spite of everything, he hoped that their relationship had still some invisibility in the other's eyes. Viktor just laughed in delighted by such concept and didn't waste time in taking Yuuri from the shoulders and kiss him right on the lips.


	13. Viktor: 21 years old

Viktor wasn't yet 21 years old the second time he went the Tanabata, but this time he was with Yuuri.

Despite having lived in Japan for several years, Viktor hadn't been interested in traditional Japanese culture or their older customs, much less to the point of following them or attending annual festivities, not to mention that he and his family used to returning to Russia during summer and winter, so they lost some important festivals.

However, during his time with Yuki, she had told him about the legend of Orihime and Hikoboshi, a couple of lovers who only met once a year during the Tanabata in the form of shooting stars... Viktor admitted that he found that story very tragic and romantic, so he thought that attending the festival with Yuki would make his relationship with her felt more real (which obviously didn't work).

But he knew that attending the Tanabata with Yuuri would be a much better experience than the previous year. Because, in the first place, Yuuri and he were very much in love, and the mere fact of being together was enough for any day to be special (Chris called him cheesy because of this comment); and secondly, their relationship actually felt real.

Early that day, Viktor went to Yu-topia to pick up his boyfriend since the festival would be on to the other side of the city and they had to arrive by train. Toshiya offered Viktor one of his old yukatas so both boys could wear traditional clothes. The silver-haired boy then chose a wine-colored yukata with floral motifs, and picked up his hair in a ponytail to keep it from getting entangled by the wind, while Yuuri wore a blue yukata with golden stripes and combed his black hair back.

"I can't believe you've been living in Japan for almost four years and never used a yukata before." Said Yuuri when he saw that Viktor had struggle to tie up his clothes. Hiroko was the one who had to help him get dressed. "The onsen's yukatas doesn't count." He hurried to say when Viktor opened his mouth to reply.

"And I can't believe you don't comb your hair back more often. You're very handsome!" He said with the same tone of alarm that his boyfriend as used.

"I'm too lazy to do that." He shrugged off to dismiss it, and gave Vicchan a pat on the head as a farewell.

"Well, I'm too lazy to get yukata." Viktor replied with a half smile.

"I don't find flaws in your logic." He resolved to say to settle down the issue, and both laughed.

After seven months of relationship, many people in Hasetsu had already realized their loving behavior, so almost no one was surprised to see them together at the festival. Although that didn't stop girls to greet Viktor and try to flirt with him, something that made Yuuri tense as more girls approached them. However, Viktor solved that immediately. All he had to do was to take a selfie of him kissing Yuuri's blushing cheeks, and spend the rest of the evening with a hand around his waist. That kept people from disturbed them again, and Yuuri's smile returned. However, to Viktor's frustration, the dark-haired boy didn't notice that there were a couple of girls and a boy who had also tried to flirt with him, and the silver-haired man had to scare them away with challenging looks.

And before evening ended, the couple hung up a paper with good wishes on a bamboo tree, without knowing that both of them had asked for the same, be together forever.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A couple of weeks later, Yuuri invited Viktor to stay in Yu-topia so they could spend the summer together. The silverl-haired man gladly accepted, although he had to swear to Sergei, Toshiya, and Minako, that he wouldn't force Yuuri to do anything that he didn't want. Viktor was aware that the elders didn't distrust him, but it was obvious that they knew that he was a very impulsive person and he could do something he could regret later.

"You know? Yura may come to Japan." He commented one day while they were eating watermelons in Yu-topia's dining room. It was a particularly hot day, so Yuuri, the poodles, and he, had previously been on the beach with Phichit, Chris and the Nishigori.

"Really?" Yuuri said. He and the blond boy didn't talk often because of the time change, but they tried to talked a couple of times a week. "He hasn't told me anything."

"It's because it's just an idea, for now." Viktor replied with a shrug. "My uncles think it would be good for Yura to learn other languages just in case, so Mom offered them to Yura stay in our house for a year, just like an exchange student. But he is barely 11 years old, so my uncles thinks he's still too young to be away from home. Though it's possible that they will let him come for a visit next year. "

Days passed along with the summer air, and it became a custom for the couple to have dates all over Hasetsu while walking Vicchan and Makkachin, then to go to the Ice Castle to skate until they felt tired or hungry, and returned home to relax in the onsen for a while before dinner.

Viktor had already been inside the hot springs many times with Yuuri, but most of the times they were with strangers or regular customers. Never the two of them alone. But that night in particular there was little clientele because of the summer heat, to the point that the Katsuki family decided to close the business early, and the couple could enjoy the onsen in private as a result.

It was difficult, but Viktor managed to keep his eyes on Yuuri's eyes and never lower it to see his naked body, trained by years of ballet and skating, that wasn't covered by hot water. It's when they entered the lockers when the problems started.

The silver-haired man continued to do his best to not look at his boyfriend while they were dressed, always keeping his back to him. He turned to see him when he thought that Yuuri had enough time to got dressed. Then they started talking... and one thing led to another, ending with Yuuri on his lap and expelling the hot scent of the salty waters over his mouth. And Viktor had to flee from the room in fear that Hiroko or Toshiya, or worse yet , Mari, will go in.

Yuuri wasn't an innocent boy as everyone seemed to think he was. Viktor knew him well. In addition, the silver-haired boy remembered himself with 16 years; an age in which he began to fantasize about women and men, but due to his previous love experiences he preferred to stay out of any relationship. That's why it didn't bother him to lose his virginity to a stranger woman, who from the beginning was honest with him and told him that she wanted him for his body (that was better than playing with his feelings). While Yuki, even though he liked her enough, Viktor never felt a connection strong enough as to be intimate with her (and the girl only wanted him for his money).

Meanwhile, Yuuri... The shy boy who was his pupil first, then his friend, then his best friend, and now his boyfriend... Viktor really wanted to have sex with Yuuri to show his feelings towards him with their bodies tangled... The problem? The same as always, their age difference.

Viktor knew it that, perhaps, it was easier for Yuuri to see him as a lover. But for him... There still were times when he continued to see Yuuri as that scary little boy who needed protection. And although they had talked about sex before, it was always to ensure one another that they didn't have to try so soon. However, at that moment, Yuuri broke down that agreement and seemed ready to want to 'start something' of what the Russian man wasn't still too sure if he was ready to go through.

When he entered the room that the Katsuki family had lend him to sleep, the silver-haired man had hurry up to take care of that shameful erection. Viktor could still felt Yuuri's hot breath over his ear and the delicious smell of his black hair as he moved his hand until he came.

A couple of hours later, Viktor let out a frustrated sigh while his back was over the futon and he was staring at the ceiling in the dark. Makkachin was playing a rubber ball in a corner. He really regretted having rejected Yuuri in that way; However, Viktor had panicked and didn't know how to react in that moment. And he felt even worse when, during dinner, Yuuri completely ignored him.

Was Yuuri angry with him? Was he giving him the silent treatment to teach him a lesson, just as Yuki did often? Did he no longer want him as his boyfriend because he couldn't have sex with him?

Viktor couldn't close his eyes because of the uncertainty. Although a smile of relief formed on his lips a few minutes later when he received a text message from Yuuri wishing him good night... That meant they weren't fighting, right? Or if they were fighting, at least it wasn't something they couldn't solve together.

Viktor, calmer, tried to sleep.

"Makkachin, I can't sleep." He finally said around three in the morning. The poodle opened his black eyes heavily and looked at him intently, perhaps waiting for his master to say something else. "Do you think Yuuri will mad if I go to his room?..." Makkachin, hearing the name of who he considered 'his second owner', got up from the futon to go to the door. "I'll take that as a no." he muttered with a half-smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After the summer holidays ended and their parents returned from Russia, Viktor and Yuuri had to suffer the horrible pain of having to live in separate houses again.

"Stop crying. When Yuuri turns 18 you can get married and live together if you want." Mari had said with boredom face when the couple didn't want to stop hugging each other, because that would mean that the Russian man would have to leave Yu-topia and return to his house. Yuuri obviously ended up with his face flushed while Viktor laughed and said goodbye to him with a kiss on the cheek.

The positive part was that Yuuri had decided to take another skating course to accompany him during his last course as an instructor (Minako understood), so they would continue to see each other in the afternoon, go home, and then help each other with their homework (except when they had homework with their respective classmates).

Viktor soon would be 21 years old, soon he would legally be an adult in Japan. He had the option to wait until finished College to get a job, but that had been solved because his father was the Director of Department stores, therefore, his father had promised him a position in which he had to cover the same time as he continued studying. However, the Nikiforov family wasn't the kind that gave away things to those who didn't deserve it, so Viktor would have to start from the bottom of the hierarchy within the Company and climb up the ladder himself to earn his salary according to his functions, which would be Assistant Manager. He wasn't a spoiled brat.

The only thing he was worried about was who would take his place as instructor. But he was sure that his Yuuri would do a good job.

"Viktor, it's okay if I braid your hair?" One day asked one of his many classmates who Viktor didn't remember her name while she waved her black eyelashes in an attempt to flirt. The silver-haired man, retaining a sigh of annoyance that almost came out of his mouth, looked up from the text he was reading and showed a feigned smile.

"No. But thanks for the offer." He said as courteously as he could. Viktor was tired of people wanting to touch his hair. He understood everyone's fascination for his exotic silver hair (since nobody else in Hasetse had that color aside his father and him), but girls always tried to style it, as if he were a living doll. Even a girl had suggested put makeup on him, and the Russian man didn't know how to tell her to go to the hell without it sounding rude (he didn't). The fact that he was a bisexual man with long hair didn't automatically make him want to wear makeup, paint his nails, or felt like a woman.

The girl, still smiling, had to back off a bit since she didn't expect Viktor to reject her. However, that didn't make her desist from trying to get his attention again. Viktor then returned to his book. Unlike the girl, he did take care of his studies and consulted the library books instead of using Wikipedia.

"So... how are things going with you and your... boyfriend?" The girl said in a tone of doubt, as if she didn't think Viktor had a man as a partnet. The silver-haired man would have ignored er but... he closed the book. He loved showing off to his boyfriend.

"Great! My boyfriend is really lovely." He said, emphasizing the 'boy' to reaffirm the genre. "He is the most wonderful and sweet guy I know. We have 10 months of relationship. I had never lasted so long with anyone before, and we will spend Christmas together."

"Then it's a serious relationship..." The girl inquired with a grimace of disgust, but soon it changed to a friendlier one. "You know? I have friends who are just like you. Maybe I can arrange a meeting... "

Oh. That's it. Viktor must have known that the girl, if she couldn't date him, would try to make him her 'gay best friend' to satisfy her perverse curiosity of a 'fujoshi'. But Viktor wasn't going to give her that pleasure.

"Oh. Yeah. Maybe someday. But my boyfriend and I will be very busy these days." Viktor took his backpack and put away the book. Then he got up from the garden bench and went to another place to read while waiting for his next class to start.

Days after that incident, Viktor commented aloud:

"I think it's time to cut my hair," he said before taking a bite of his hamburger. He was inside an American fast food joint with Chris and Yuuko. Chris almost spits out the soda he was drinking and Yuuko looked at him with a surprise look.

"Did you already told your boyfriend?" The blond man asked after wiping his chin with his sleeve. Minako had asked Yuuri to help her with a group of novices in her Ballet class, so the dark-haired boy wasn't with them.

"Nuh, nuh ye." Viktor replied as he continued to chew the food. The Swiss man and Japanese girl looked at him with mock disgust, and then the Russian man swallowed. "No, not yet." He repeated before laughing a little. "I'm going to tell him today."

"Are you going to give him your hair?" The chestnut girl asked suddenly. Yuuko was already 7 months pregnant and needed to rest since she was expecting triplets and her pregnancy was risky, but when she heard that Viktor and Chris were going to eat junk food, not even Takeshi could stop her (he trusted that they would take good care of her).

"Give him my hair?" Viktor repeated in puzzlement. "Why I would do that?"

"Don't you know?" Now Chris looked at him in surprise. "In Japan, it is considered a very romantic gesture to give your hair to your lover. I thought you already knew that, Mr. Chessy." He said mockingly.

"Oh ..." Viktor's blue eyes widened in surprise at such a revelation, and a smile formed in his lips as soon as he left his burger. "Yuuri always says he likes my hair! I hope he will accept it as a gift, then." He said hopefully.

It was not a surprise that Yuuri initially didn't agree with the idea of seeing Viktor without his characteristic silver hair, but the dark-haired boy knew that his boyfriend was tired of taking care of it and other people often touched it without his permission, so Yuuri gave him all his support to get rid of it. What Viktor didn't expect is that, a week later, when he showed up at his boyfriend's room with his long hair cut and tied impeccably in a braid, the Japanese boy put his hands to his face and began to tremble.

"Yuuri?" He inquired worriedly, and became even more alarmed when he heard a faint whimper through his fingers. Did he make him cry?! "Did I-I do something wrong?!"

"N-no! I love it!" He removed his hands from his face, and, indeed, his eyes were moist and threatening to cry. But he was smiling. Yuuri pounced on Viktor and hugged him tightly. "I don't know what to say...I... Thank you, Viktor! I'm going to treasure it forever!" He took the Russian man's cheeks and put their lips together in a long kiss..., which continued in caressing minutes later on the mattress, only after they made sure to get Makkachin and Vicchan out of the room (who began to get used to their owners letting them roam freely through their houses in a lapse of about an hour).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor was 21 years old the second time he passed his birthday (and Christmas) with Yuuri.

Although his parents had proposed their own mansion for the festivities, the Katsuki family insisted on making the Christmas party in Yu-topia as another sign of acceptance within their family. Sergei and Nina agreed, and they saw that as a well-deserved rest, because normally they were the ones who took care of that and the ones to get stressed while planning family parties for so many guests.

Unlike Russia and other parts of the world, in Japan, Christmas wasn't really such an important holiday (at least not within more traditional families). It was considered a reunion rather for lovers, and gifts weren't usually given to children. But Viktor didn't mind that, he liked to give gifts to his favorite people, which included his cousins and his friends in Hasetsu, and of course, his boyfriend's family (including the boyfriend).

For Mila, he had sent her clothes that were going to be in fashion in Japan next year (according to the market studies of his father's company), like every year; to Georgi, a romance book about Samurais, and for Yura, he got him Hello Kitty merchandise. Viktor wasn't sure if the boy would like that, but Yuri loved anything that had to do with cats. He also gave gifts to Chris, Phichit and the Nishigori. But what made him excited was that his parents had agreed to help him to buy a new laptop for his boyfriend, because the one he previously had wasn't working anymore. Yuuri loved his gift.

To his surprise, Yuuri had also gotten something for his birthday. A videogame. Previous years the Japanese boy had only been able to get him accessories for his hair or necklaces. Viktor didn't mind that at all since he knew how limited the money was in the Katsuki family. In addition, he really loved the bracelet with illustrations of poodles that Yuuri gave him years ago, he still used it from time to time, it had even been broken a couple of times but he fixed it to avoid throwing it away.

"Final Fantasy?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow and a half smile. "Is it because I look like Sephiroth?"

"Eeeek!" Yuuri squeals and his cheeks blushed red with embarrassment. The parents of both looked at them with concern for a moment until they realized that nothing bad was happening, so they continued talking and laughing while drinking sake. "Who told you?!"

"Phichit." He said, and the aforementioned waved a hand from the other side of the table, where Chris and he were talking about anime. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

It was true; Phichit had told him not long ago. What Viktor couldn't tell Yuuri is that he already knew that he was compared to a video game character because of his (no longer) long silver hair because he had heard it by accident a year ago, during the same conversation in which he found out about Yuuri's crush on him.

"Sephiroth doesn't appear in all Final Fantasy games, you know?" Yuuri said in his defense, crossed arms. "Plu-plus, I like you more..."

"Awww. Yuuri You're so cute! Thank you!" He hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

At the end of the party, at nightfall, Viktor slept in Yu-topia (in his designated room) so he could celebrate his first anniversary with Yuuri the next day. Hiroko prepared katsudon for a second day in a row.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After New Year.

Viktor didn't feel as nervous as he expected on his first day on his new work, at least not as nervous as his first day of instructor a few years ago. He hoped that Yuuri, also on his first day of being an instructor, wouldn't be so nervous either; but knowing his adorable boyfriend, the safest thing to say is that he was. At least the Nishigori family were with him.

The silver-haired man already knew some of his co-workers due to the times he had visited the department stores and the work parties that Sergei suggested him to attend to make 'friendship' with business people, so he managed to fit in his new environment without needing to tell anyone that he was the boss's son.

The only bad thing about his new job was that he now had to think a kind way to reject the flirtations of his coworkers without offended them, since most of them were foreigners man and women without self-consciousness and not shy Japanese girls. Sergei had warned him not to talk about his relationship with Yuuri since he was a minor, but at least he was free to mention that he had a partner, in case someone insisted a lot.

Viktor didn't have to wait long for that to happen, because only a couple of weeks after starting his new job, there were already some colleagues trying to asking him out.

* * *

 _Facebook: rhapeseuhansface_  
 _Tumblr: rhapeseuhans_


	14. Yuuri: 17, Viktor: 21 years old

**Attention: This chapter contains homophobia and attempted rape. You're been warned.**

* * *

Yuuri and Viktor were 17 and 21 years old when they suffered homophobia for the first time.

During their first year of relationship, and even a time before they were boyfriends, they had heard all kinds of insults and rumors about them, but they were never explicitly directed to them. The most common rumors said that Viktor took advantage of Yuuri's innocence, or that Yuuri prostituted himself with Viktor to earn easy money. Those were nothing really new, even Viktor's ex-girlfriend believed them. They hurt, yes, but they weren't exactly alarming, since they remained as mere rumors that were repeated among the crowd but that no one really believed them. However, there were people, such as their relatives, friends, and regular customers of the onsen, who approved their relationship because they knew the truth. There were only few people who were against their relationship (mostly girls and boys who were allergic to other's happiness or were directly homophobic).

When Viktor began working part-time as Assistant Manager, in one of his father's department stores, he began to have direct contact with many more people other than his classmates, like his coworkers, investors and costumers.

Viktor's functions consisted mainly in answering the phones and go with his boss, Celestino Cialdini, to meetings with investors. And from time to time he had to exchange some words with difficult customers if there was a problem that the cashiers or the clerks couldn't solve in fear of dealing with angry customers that could cause them to be fired.

Like the time when a foreign client (an American girl) complained because all the signs were in Japanese. In a Japanese store, in a Japanese city... And that was a bad thing since she didn't understand the language. (And yet she traveled to Japan hoping for all the Japanese people in the world to talk in English for her? That's what Viktor wanted to ask her.)

Of course, the silver-haired man tried to reason with her in her language. He even had to make a superhuman efforts so the prejudices that he had learned during his first 17 years of life in Russia (about Americans' idiocy) didn't make him to kick out the hysterical American girl from the store.

"But why the hell the tags aren't in English?! Don't you think about your customers?" Insisted the girl, increasingly raising her voice, causing the other customers to move away from the area to avoid the cringe of the scene. Although some local teenagers point their smartphone at her and her companion while giggling at them.

"We're really sorry to cause you this discomfort." Viktor tried to stick to the manual's response while a faking a smile that peeked out from his clenched teeth. "We will try to find a solution as soon as possible. But for now, how about someone from the staff acting as your translator as a long as you are inside our store?" He said as an alternative solution and trying to settle down the issue.

Viktor realized that the girl wouldn't be able to understand that, yes, Hasetsu was a tourist city, but it wasn't a tourist city intended for foreigners. Hasetsu wasn't Tokyo or Osaka so that local businesses didn't needed to have signs in other languages especially for visitors from other countries.

"What if you're the one who guides us?" Suddenly suggested the dark-skinned, curly-brown-haired girl that was with the blond girl, who had a flirtatious smile on her wine-colored lips. Viktor knew right away that that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Sorry. But that is not part of my duties." The friendly smile never left his face, but inside, Viktor wished he could express the annoyance that those girls were beginning to cause him. "Please allow one of the clerks to help you."

"Oh, come on," Insisted the brunette, rolling her eyes impatiently. "Tomorrow we will return home and we haven't had any 'action' with handsome boys. And you're a handsome boy, if you know what I mean." She combed her hair back flirtatiously and winked, making Viktor feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"... Sorry. But this is inappropriate." He shook his head. "If you come looking for boys, this is not the place." Viktor stopped smiling, but tried not to frown so as not to aggravate the situation.

"Okay, we understand. We don't want to cause you problems." Said the brunette, and Viktor for a moment believed that they would leave him alone, until the girl approached his personal space and whispered quickly. "What if you tell us what time you get off work, or give us your phone number so we can see you later?" The Russian man stepped back and could no longer hide his annoyance.

"I said no. I have a partner. So, please, return to your purchases or I will have to ask Security to accompany you to the exit. "

Both girls looked at him with surprise, as if they couldn't believe that an attractive man refused to make a trio with them. They were really attractive girls who expressively wore provocative clothes. Then the blonde girl narrowed her eyes and turned her head haughtily.

"We're leaving." She said, trying to hide her anger. She took her friend by the arm and pulled her towards the exit, dropping on the floor the clothes she was going to buy. "This store sucks. And the only sexy guy we've seen in the whole city acts like a faggot."

Viktor's Japanese co-workers, although they didn't know enough English to deal with the foreigners, could perfectly understand the insult, and looked at the silver-haired man with horror at not knowing what to say. But Viktor was too irritated to care about others gaze since he could only see where the girls had gone. However, he startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his boss.

"Ah. I...I'm sorry..." Viktor struggled not to swallow saliva with fear. Celestino was a nice man, but he was also strict when it came to work. Being the Director's son didn't guarantee Viktor would not be fired.

"Well done, Viktor." Celestino smiled at him and patted him on the back before removing his hand. "Don't worry. I saw what happened and I think you handled the situation well. Losing two clients will not affect us at all. And if there any problem, I will take care of it myself. Go back to your office."

Viktor breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, thanking him with a bow. Later, when he went to Yu-topia to have lunch with Yuuri and told him what happened, the dark-haired boy did the best he could to thank him for his fidelity after guiding him to his room and closing the door under lock.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuuri asked as Viktor kissed his neck. He could felt that his boyfriend was tensed and moved somewhat mechanically, and he was normally a pretty relaxed person.

"Of course I'm okay, Yuuri." He smiled and tried to kiss his lips, but the younger boy stopped him.

"It's okay if you're still upset about what that girl told you, you know?" Viktor finally stopped trying to kiss him to look at him. "When I was a child, other children used to make fun of me because I was doing ballet." Viktor knew it. He had intuited it because Yuuri was so shy, and because Yuuko had confirmed it. "They told me that only 'faggots do ballet' or 'are you sure you're not a woman?'. At first their teasing hurt me and made me feel bad about myself... until my skating instructor, the person I admire the most, told me it was great that I do ballet." He smiled, and Viktor smiled back.

"Yes. You're right. I'm still upset by what she told me. I know I can't change other people mindset, but I wish that at least they weren't bothering others for having different tastes than theirs." He took a deep breath and relaxed. "Sometimes I think the world is rotten. But..." He cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and pulled them playfully. "Then I look at you and my hope for humanity returns." He laughed when Yuuri frowned.

"Oh, don't be cheesy and kiss me."

"With pleasure!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri wasn't a boy who normally attended parties. He preferred to spend his evenings watching anime or playing video games with Viktor and his friends. However, since entering high school, he tried to go out more often with different people to socialize, especially if people he liked invited him. So when Maiko, the girl who had confessing to him year ago and was now his friend, invited him to his birthday party, Yuuri accepted without problems.

The only bad thing was that Viktor couldn't accompany him because he had a work meeting. At first Yuuri was disappointed, especially because the meeting was going to be during hours outside of his work, and on a Friday, and Viktor didn't actually have to be there, not to mention that Yuuri didn't want to go alone to the party because he didn't know the other people who will be there. But soon realized that there was no point in being upset, since it was Sergei who asked his son to accompany him so he could teach him how to deal with the investors of their department stores. Yuuri also used to help Toshiya in the onsen by performing functions that normally didn't correspond to him and made Viktor wait for him when they had dates. So he understood it.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you, Yuuri." The silver-haired man said, feeling a little guilty. He had promised to go with him before he knew about the meeting.

"It's okay, Viktor. It's just a party. I don't think I'll stay more than two hours anyway." He shrugged, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips to assure him that he wasn't upset. "I'll give Maiko her gift, I'll socialize for a while and then I'll leave." He sighed tiredly at the thought of what he would have to 'suffer' alone.

Phichit wasn't invited to the party because he was 15 years old, and Yuuko was only a few weeks away from giving birth, so going to a party where there would be alcohol wasn't something that either of them could afford.

"If the meeting lasts less than an hour I'll go look for you at the party, if not, I'll see you until tomorrow, okay?" Yuuri nodded and Viktor kissed him once more. After separating, he said goodbye to Vicchan giving him a pat on the head and then left the room to go to work.

While Yuuri waited for the night to fall, he did in advance some homework while chatting with Phichit and Sara. Sara hadn't been invited to the party either. Apparently, she and Maiko didn't get along; even the Italian girl had told Yuuri that he should be careful around her, although Yuuri wasn't sure what she meant. Takeshi had once commented in jest that perhaps the reason why both girls hate each other is because they still liked Yuuri, something that Michele and Yuuri himself didn't liked to ear (much less Viktor).

Shortly after seven o'clock, Yuuri took a shower, he dressed in a casual shirt and jeans that his boyfriend had gotten from his store, and combed his black hair back before putting on deodorant and cologne that Viktor had given him. He said goodbye to Vicchan, took his blue coat, and said goodbye to his parents. The party would be in a ballroom not too far away so Yuuri would go on his bike, and luckily it was getting cold so he wouldn't sweat a lot along the way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri was bored, very bored. It had barely past a half an hour at the party and he had nothing to do but watch other people dance or converse. The only reason he didn't fall asleep on the table it was because of loud music. Yuuri had already given the gift to Maiko (a perfume that Mari helped him choose), he had already danced with a couple of classmates, and had already drink a piña colada. Just one, because he didn't want to get drunk and make a fool of himself by acting like his father. So he had nothing else to do there. He was about to get up from his chair and leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You look very lonely, mon cher ami."

"Oh! Chris." He smiled, relieved that it was a familiar face. He knew Chris because of his ballet lessons with Minako, but they never really spoke until the Swiss man became friends with Viktor. "I had no idea you were here. Are you friends with Maiko?" He asked almost shouting. The music was really annoying.

"No. But I am a friend of his older brother." He answered before drinking from the glass of wine he was carrying and sat down in the empty chair next to Yuuri. "Viktor told me that he felt bad about not being able to accompany you to a party. I guess he meant this one."

"Yes. But it's okay. I understand that he had to work. "He waved a hand to dismiss it. "How are you doing?"

Chris and Yuuri talked for a while about other people until the birthday girl approached the table.

"Chris-san, my brother is looking for you." Maiko said shyly. Chris thanked her, and winked at Yuuri before leaving. The dark-haired boy blinked a couple of times before understanding the implication.

Oh... Chris and Maiko's brother were more than friends. Friends with benefits.

"Are you having fun, Yuuri-kun?" The girl asked, taking the place previously occupied by the blond man.

"Oh yeah. Of course." He lied with a forced smile, and apparently the brunette girl believed it because she smiled back.

"Excuse me asking, but why didn't your boyfriend come?" The girl inquired as she reached out and left a piña colada in front of him. Yuuri hadn't realized until that moment that Maiko had two drinks with her.

"Thank you." Yuuri accepted the drink even though he didn't want to drink anymore. After all Maiko had bothered to take it to him away. Also, a second drink wouldn't hurt him. "Viktor wanted to come, but he had work." He explained for the umpteenth time in the night. Apparently, it was so common to see them together that seeing them alone was a strange event for everyone.

In fact, Yuuri could swear that a girl dressed especially for Viktor, revealing her curved body fitted in a red dress with her breasts highly exposed. Or that was what he believed for the big face of disappointment that she put when she realized that Yuuri was alone.

"I understand." Maiko said, still not drinking from her glass. "For a moment I thought you were fighting or something." She said jokingly, and Yuuri stopped drinking to reply.

"No. Even if we were fighting we can't stay angry for more than five minutes. " He laugh. Of course he and Viktor fought sometimes like any other couple, but they try to no to hurt each other and apologized immediately if necessary.

The only time they were fighting for a long time was because of a misunderstanding, and it was because Yuuri couldn't help feeling jealous when see Viktor flirted with a girl in the street, without noticing his presence. That day Yuuri came home alone and didn't answer Viktor's messages until the next day that the Russian man, with an agitated look and agitated breathing, showed up early to Yu-topia to apologize 'for anything he had done to annoy him' .

"Yuuri. I was making fun of that girl." Viktor replied, relieved to know the reason for his anger. "She tried to ask me out, and she kept on doing it even though I told her I had a boyfriend. So I flirted a bit with her and gave her a fake phone number. I don't even know her." Yuuri then felt like a idiot for jumping to hasty conclusions and asked for forgiveness, although the silver-haired man assured him that there was no problem, that he would also would be jealous if he saw him flirting with other people. "It's okay, solnyshko. Just do not scare me like that again. Remember that we promised to tell us everything, even things that bother about each other." Yuuri nodded as he hugged him tightly and hid his embarrassed face between his neck.

"I see." Maiko said, for some reason looking attentively at the dark-haired boy. "It must be very nice to have a boyfriend like Viktor." Yuuri nodded while blushing. "Yuuri-kun, have you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend before Viktor-senpai?"

The question had been so sudden that it was quite an achievement for Yuuri not to spit out his drink. But considering that he had rejected the girl a year ago, her curiosity didn't seem so weird. Besides, now they were friends.

"N-no. Viktor is my first relationship."

"So you don't like girls?"

"What?" He turned to see her, surprised at the question, but the brunette was smiling kindly, so he thought it was okay to answer. "Yes, of course I like girls. Before I fell in love with Viktor I liked a girl." Yuuri wasn't sure why he added the latter, but at least he didn't give Yuuko's name so as not to cause problems. "But right now I have a boyfriend, so I don't see any sense in looking at other people, regardless of their gender." Just finished saying that, he felt his cellphone vibrate inside his pants. But before he could get it out and read the message, he felt dizzy, so dizzy that he almost smashed his head against the table.

"Are you all right, Yuuri-kun?" She asked immediately, and if it wasn't because Yuuri was so disoriented he would have noticed that the girl didn't sound at all worried and even she was acting in a overreacted way.

"I don't know. My head hurts..." He put a hand to his forehead, and barely noticed that the girl lifted him from the chair and made him lean on her.

The last thing Yuuri remembered was that the music sounded distorted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor looked at the digital clock on his smartphone, realizelicing that he had lucky that the work meeting lasted less than an hour, and then he read two text messages that had come to him separately while his phone was in silent. One was from Yuuri, where he told him that he had met Chris at the party, and another from Chris, who told him he had met Yuuri at a party.

Sexyman: I'm with your boyfriend, can I borrow him? 3

Vicchan02: Okay, but be nice to him (≧ °)

Viktor then changed to the chat.

Vicchan02: Yuuri, are you still at the party?

Vicchan02: I'm free, do you want me to go with you?

The silver-haired man let a few minutes pass while Yuuri responded and he used that time to talk a little with his co-workers and ask Sergei to take him to the ballroom in his car so he wouldn't take a taxi. After spending five minutes and not receiving an answer, he decided to call him, twice. There was no response either.

Vicchan02: Chris, Yuuri is still at the party? He doesn't answer.

Sexyman: I think so, his coat is still on his chair. I will ask if anyone has seen him.

Viktor wasn't sure why, but he began to worried. Yuuri wasn't the kind of person who would take so long to answer unless he was sleeping or eating, and he doubted that he was doing one of those two things at that moment. One, because surely there would be music so loud that wouldn't let him sleep, and two, if he were eating, he would have answered between bites.

Barely a couple of minutes passed (which for Viktor felt an eternity) when the blond man sent another message.

Sexyman: okay ... I think you should come by.

Vicchan02: something happened?!

Instead of answering by text, Chris called. Viktor immediately knew something was wrong.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Feeling his stomach churning, and sweat all over his body, Yuuri heavily opened his eyelids and tried to distinguish where he was. It took him several seconds to realize he was back in his own room. The light was on, and Vicchan was sleeping beside him. He still wore his casual clothes.

How had he returned home?

Without knowing how much time had passed since he woke up and while he was rubbing his eyes, he heard the door open and saw Viktor entering. He was also wearing his formal work clothes, but showing his vest. Upon seeing him awake, the silver-haired man approached immediately to the bed and sat down next to him. Vicchan woke up and barked happily.

"Yuuri, how are you feeling?" He asked taking his closest hand, his voice wobbling and his eyes struggling not to twitch more than they already were, or so Yuuri thought, but he didn't have his glasses on as if to prove it. It was obvious that Viktor was trying not to scare him, which made Yuuri start worrying.

"Good, but dizzy. I think. Viktor, what..." He tried to sit down, but the nausea didn't allow him and he stayed in the same position, using the other hand to pet his poodle. "What happened? Did I fall asleep at the party?"

"Yuuri... don't you remember?" Viktor's hand suddenly tensed, and Yuuri looked at him with confusion.

"No. I only remember that Chris told me there was a girl that was cheating on her boyfriend with another girl on the party. But after that, nothing."

"Don't you remember that Maiko was kissing you?" After hearing that, Yuuri's blood ran cold and his body found it numbed in terror.

"What?!" Due to the impression he tried to sit down again, scared the poodle, achieving it by pure impulse although his head hurt more after that. "N-no! Kiss Maiko? No, never!..." Unless ..." Did I get drunk and do something wrong to her?!"

"Yuuri, calm down." Viktor rested both hands on his shoulders, but without pressing so as not to hurt him. "You didn't do anything to anyone. And I'm not upset with you." But by his reluctant and controlled voice, Yuuri definitely sensed his annoyance. "How much did you drink and what did you drink at the party? Chris said he only saw you drink a piña colada."

"I..." Yuuri tried to calm down, but his eyes were looking desperately all over without being able to think of anything other than the embarrassment of having kissed someone else than his boyfriend. "I drank... a piña colada... No! It was-there were two. I'm sure there were only two. I wasn't going to drink more than one, but Ma-Maiko got me another one before... sit down and talk to me." He said as he tried to remember. And by saying the girl's name he had to close his eyes so as not to regurgitate. His throat and stomach ached.

"Maiko... give you... a drink." Viktor repeated slowly, waiting for the Japanese boy to start thinking more clearly.

"Viktor... I'm so sorry." He said, still with his eyes closed, and trying to take a deep breath from his nose that was beginning to get congest. "I don't understand what happened. I don't know why I-I kissed her. She must hate me right now... "

"No." Viktor retorted harshly. "You shouldn't apologize for anything, and I don't care if she hates you." He had said it in such an authoritative and furious voice that Yuuri would have been scared if it wasn't because Viktor hugged him tightly, holding him against his chest to softly continue talking to him. "I didn't say you kissed her, I said she was the one who was kissing you. Maiko took advantage of the fact that you were drunk to take you to the women's bathroom and touch you."

"Touch me?" Yuuri repeated, still unable to understand what his boyfriend was trying to tell him. Then his eyes snapped open as he remembered something. "Vi-Viktor. Maiko asked me if I liked girls and... and I think she told me she was still in love with me and wanted to lose her-her virginity with me."

Without warning, he pushed Viktor to get up from the bed, going straight to the paper bin on the other side of the room and start vomiting. Vicchan climbed out of the bed to run after him. Then he turned his head to Viktor and started barking. Viktor understood the message and walked to his boyfriend to kneel beside him and help him hold his head while continuing to empty his stomach.

When Yuuri had stopped vomiting, and after brushing his teeth to remove the bad taste, Viktor called Hiroko to ask for medicine.

"You can't take medicine with an empty stomach." Hiroko said with a small smile, but it was evident that she was also worried about what had happened. "I'll make you something light to eat and a tea. That should help your stomach." She stroked her son's hair a moment before hugging him.

Yuuri hugged her back, clinging to his mother and feeling as vulnerable as a small child. But that was fine, because he knew his mother wouldn't hurt him. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Hiroko kissed his forehead and left the room to make him diner.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Exactly what happened?" Yuuri asked after taking a bath and eating, sitting on the edge of his bed, with Viktor again sitting next to him and using one arm to hug him. Out of sheer curiosity, he had watched the time on his cell phone, realizing that it was after two in the morning. He must have been unconscious since nine o'clock at night. The silver-haired man also had changed his clothes, putting on one of the green yukatas of the onsen that Toshiya provided him as pajamas, as it was evident to the Katsuki that Viktor wouldn't want to leave Yuuri.

Before beginning the explanation, he gave a tired sigh.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that you didn't answered your phone, so I asked Chris to look for you. It didn't take him so long to find you because one of his friends told him that she saw Maiko carrying a boy with blue glasses to the women's restroom, but that she didn't see anything strange about it because he seemed drunk and probably Maiko was helped him. Chris then asked her to go into the women's restroom and take you out. He was waiting outside when her friend came out and told him while laughing that he should left you alone because Maiko and you were 'having fun'." Yuuri felt himself turn pale as Viktor's voice sounded more and more annoyed. "Chris rushed in and saw how Maiko, totally sober, was cornering you against the wall... You had your pants down and her skirt was up."

"Are you-are you sure ... she was not trying to defend herself from me?"

"Yuuri. You didn't do anything." He repeated trying not to raise his voice, knowing that Yuuri would felt guilty anyway. "Chris says that Maiko was nervous and her lipstick rubbed off, while you were trying to push her and repeated 'no' in a low voice, with your mouth painted with her lipstick. Only your pants were down, so she didn't get to do anything to you. And Chris' friend insisted that she saw how Maiko was on you, but that she didn't intend to intervene because she never imagined that a girl could rape a boy..."

"Rape... She tried to rape me." He hesitated, between affirmation and question. Yuuri wasn't sure when his body began to tremble, and he was terrified to think what would have happened if Chris hadn't been there. "I ...I only drank two glasses, but-she didn't drink from her..." Viktor kissed his forehead and tried to calm him by stroking his back as Vicchan licked his hands. "Do you think she...?" The girl stuffed something into his drink.

"It's possible. Your father and my father are in the dining room right now talking about what we should do. We have to tell the police, but... Dad says it won't help. Reporting a woman for attempted rape doesn't help much, not even with proofs. There's also the risk of Maiko saying that it was you who attacked her. She is a woman, she will be believed more than a drunken teenager boy will. Dad even called a lawyer, and he suggested not denouncing her unless we were prepared to receive social derision because 'a fag couldn't defend himself against a woman'." They both fell silent, knowing that would happen without any doubt. "Mari says we should go to Maiko's house and cover her house with eggs." They both laughed a little, but they were quiet soon. "I will support whatever you decide to do, Yuuri. You will always have my support." Then the voice of the silver-haired man finally broke. "If only I had been with you..."

"Viktor." He cupped his cheeks and made him look at it. "It's not your fault. You couldn't know what would happen. But I..." He looked away and frowned. "I shouldn't have trusted her... I... should have been more careful." Yuuri's voice began to wobble. He felt sick again. "God. This is so unreal. I was about to lose my virginity in a public bathroom." Yuuri was thankful that at least he didn't remember anything.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Days after what happened, at school, Maiko tried to 'apologize' while insisting that she was drunk and asked Yuuri don't to tell anyone what happened. Yuuri agreed, but not because he had forgiven her or believed in her lie, but because he simply wanted to forget about the matter and also to avoid his family and his boyfriend the shame of being the center of attention for something like that. And before quitting talking to the brunette girl forever, he warned her seriously not to come near him again.

Yuuri was afraid of the outside for a while, especially if Viktor wasn't around, having to put up with the taunts of Phichit and Takeshi who asked him if he was on a diet because he avoided eating and drinking in public places. The dark-haired boy had decided not to tell them about the incident, because he knew that Phichit, due to his innate thirst for justice (and because he was a minor), wouldn't be silent about it and would do something imprudent against Maiko, and because surely Takeshi and Yuuko would try to go to the girl's house to slap her (Mari had already taken care of that); Chris being the only one of his friends who kept the secret until Yuuri himself would tell it years later.

Shortly before turning 18, when his confidence had returned enough, Yuuri had sex for the first time with Viktor, being the oldest one who let the Japanese boy take as long as he wanted to explore his body, slowly entering it in a rhythmic oscillation until came inside him. Both enjoyed it enough, and in their next experiences they would exchange positions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Yuuri turned 18 he already had more or less an idea of what to do with his future by the time he graduated from high school. He had the option of not going to university and instead helping with his family's onsen, as well as the option of being a full-time ballet or skating instructor. He still wasn't sure which option to choose. But ge knew that Viktor would be there to support him, because Yuuri would always be there for Viktor.

Yay, this is the end! But don't worry, this is only the first part. Now that Viktor and Yuuri are both adults, the next part of the story will have more mature themes (still not porn, I don't write smut e_e).

I still don't know when I'll going to start publish the second part, but since chapter one I spoiled they will married, so don't worry xD

Thank you all for following my fic, I hope you liked it :3

* * *

 **Yay, this is the end! But don't worry, this is only the first part. Now that Viktor and Yuuri are both adults, the next part of the story will have more mature themes (still not porn, I don't write smut e_e).**

 **I still don't know when I'll going to start publish the second part, but since chapter one I spoiled they will married, so don't worry xD**

 **Thank you all for following my fic, I hope you liked it :3**

 _Facebook: rhapeseuhansface_  
 _Tumblr: rhapeseuhans_


End file.
